


The Vampire Queen

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Futanari, God Wolf Slayers, Half-Vampires, Immortality, Supernatural - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: When Lucy is betrayed by most of the others in Fairy Tail they will soon regret their actions when they find out who Lucy truly is and those that once thought they knew her will realize that they never really knew her from the start. What will happen when Fairy Tail is on the brink of Annihilation? Will there be any way out of the mess that the others in Fairy Tail caused? Well, there is only one way to find the answer to that question and that is to follow as the story begins.





	1. True Thoughts and Betrayal

It was just another day in the guild Fairy Tail, but unlike most days it wasn't the usual rowdiness or liveliness that it usually is. None the less it was still lively and rowdy in a way as everyone was partying. The party has been going on for a week straight already. Natsu and Gray was sitting at a table with Erza drinking instead of causing a brawl in the guild. Everyone else was doing their usual antics. Cana was drinking heavily at a table near the bar counter. Mira was tending to the bar counter with Kinana, or she was with her sister Lisanna dotting on her along with Elfman. Elfman was either shouting nonsense about being a man or dotting on his sister Lisanna. Makarov, the sixth Guild Master of Fairy Tail, was sitting at the bar counter drinking and drowning out the noise around him. Wendy, Carla, and Romeo was on a mission which was something Mira was excited about. Laxus and the Thunder Legion was on a mission of their own. Gildarts Clive hasn't returned yet after leaving the guild and returning Master of the guild to Makarov. Mavis was sitting up on the top railing swinging her feet in the air looking down disappointedly at the guild. Lucy was sitting in a dark corner by herself with a milkshake that she got before coming to the guild.

Normally Lucy would be sitting at the bar counter with the others surrounding her or drinking a milkshake talking to Mira, but lately, she has been sitting at a table in the corner of the guild by herself for the last week. No one in the guild other than those that were gone and Mavis have talked with her. Every single one of the other guild members was ignoring her for the week and avoiding her like the plague. Most would think Lucy would be in a depression because of this, but Lucy was still her cheerful self as always as she sat there. Mavis couldn't understand why she was so cheerful but was glad she was taken everything alright.

Soon Erza, Gray, and Natsu got up before making their way over to Lucy with Happy flying with them. Erza had a paper in her hand that looked like a mission. Mavis seeing this looked at them and noticed the mission that was in Erza's hand.

 _"What are they up to? They haven't talked to her for a whole week. I never saw Erza get a mission?"_ thought Mavis as she noticed that and continued to watch. Mavis then noticed the others in the guild look over as well except for Makarov. _"Why are they looking over there?"_

Lucy didn't look up until Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy got over there and spoke up.

"Hey Lucy want to go on a mission?" asked Erza waving the paper.

Lucy turned to them and smiled as she replied, "I'd love to."

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy smiled as they heard that.

"That's good. We leave right now," said Erza.

"Alright," said Lucy smiling as she got up.

Erza turned around and made her way to the door with Natsu and Gray behind her while Happy flew beside Natsu. Lucy followed them from the back as they headed towards the doors.

"Good luck on your mission," said Mira smiling.

Lucy wasn't stupid by no means at all. She knew what was going on and what they was up to. She could hear their thought ever since she joined the guild. When they went out the doors, Lucy could hear the others in the guild clear as if she was standing next to them.

"We don't have to see her anymore," said Mira happily.

The others in the guild started laughing as they heard that except for Makarov and Mavis. Mavis looked down at them before narrowing her eyes at them as she heard them say that. Mavis soon disappeared as she vanished from the guild with no one knowing at all or carrying.

A little later they was at the train station with Natsu paling and complaining about going on a train. Soon Natsu and Gray was butting heads with each other while Erza was busy getting their tickets for the train. When she got them, she came back giving them all tickets to the train but forgot to get Lucy a ticket. 

"Oh sorry, Lucy, I forgot to get your ticket," said Erza before taking a drink. "I'm out of money. Do you mind going to go get your ticket?"

"Not at all," said Lucy smiling.

Erza smiled then gave her the information of where they was going, which was a train going as far north as possible. Matter of speaking it seemed to be the same train they took to meet Blue Pegasus and was close by where Cait Shelter used to be. There was still some walking to get to Blue Pegasus or to Cait Shelter from where the train would stop as the train didn't stop at those places. Lucy left to get her ticket, but as she did, she could hear the others whispering at her and laughing.

"Haha, that weakling has to go get her own ticket," said Natsu.

"That's so funny and to think Erza still had money," said Gray.

"Like I'll spend money on that loser," said Erza.

"Yeah, what a joke, and she calls her self a mage," said Happy.

The four of them started laughing after saying that or there was a few sounds indicating they was taking a drink before going back to laughing. Lucy smiled and ignored it as she cheerfully went about getting her own ticket for the train. When she came back, the others acted like normal again, not wanting Lucy to know what they was up to. They then all got on the train and Erza led the others to a spot on the train that was only big enough for the four of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucy, this was the best I could do," said Erza looking apologetically as she looked around. "There doesn't seem to be enough room for you. Can you find another place to sit?"

"Sure," said Lucy smiling at them before leaving.

As she went about finding another spot, she could hear Erza, Gray, and Happy laughing and calling her names or stating they was sick of seeing her smiling. She heard a sound that sounded like Erza knocking out Natsu who was in no condition to speak or laugh. Lucy just made her way to a spot before she sat down by herself and then looked out the window.

After a long train ride, the train stopped, and everyone got out of it. Natsu was woken up not long later then they all took a long hick from there to their destination, but they didn't seem to be going anywhere near the place to Blue Pegasus or Cait Shelter and instead was going northwest from where they got off at. Lucy continued to follow behind them smiling, but she never asked where they was going or anything like that. The other was acting normal like it was ordinary but would occasionally stop so they could take a drink every so often still partying in their own way. 

After a long hick, they came to a forest and prior to this time Natsu, Gray, and Happy fell back behind Lucy while Erza stayed ahead leading them all to their destination. Lucy didn't say anything and continued to smile as she continued to follow them. When they got to the forest, they continued through it for a while until they got to a spot, then Erza stopped and took a drink before she turned to Lucy. Natsu and Gray was to the side of Lucy behind her forming a small triangle.

"So what's the mission?" asked Lucy curiously as she looked at Erza.

"You're the mission," said Erza.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy. "What you talking about? I didn't do anything?"

"Ah, hahaha. She's so stupid," said Natsu laughing.

"Yeah, talk about being an idiot," said Gray. "Even Natsu's smarter than her."

"Talk about retarded," said Happy giggling.

Lucy continued to look at Erza confused.

"You don't get it," said Erza looking at her. "The mission was a fake. Mira did a good job making it look real, but it's not. No one likes you. You're a disgrace to the guild. You're pathetic and weak. Always hiding behind your spirits and everyone has to save your ass. All you do is complain about everything, and you don't have a lot of food or money. You're a complete disappointment."

Lucy put her head down as she heard that with her hands at her side. You would think her Celestial Spirit's would be angry, but there was no sign of them being mad at all.

"Ah hahaha, she finally gets how weak she is," said Natsu laughing. 

"Doesn't matter anymore," said Erza. "She's not coming back."

Lucy didn't move or say anything as she had her head down. Most people would think she would be crying, but Lucy didn't, she smiled as she had her head down. Erza used her requip magic to requip in her heaven wheel armor. Natsu and Gray ran at Lucy as they called out their attack at the same time as Erza.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" shouted Gray.

"Dance My Blades!" shouted Erza as she sent her blades at Lucy.

Natsu went to swing at Lucy, but his fist went straight through her and crashed into Gray's hammer. They didn't have much time to register what happened when Erza's swords went through Lucy and hit both Natsu and Gray, sending them flying and crashing into the ground wounded.

"Natsu! Gray!" shouted Happy worried as he saw that.

"What the?" questioned Erza, but that was all she got out.

She was next seen flying through the air before crashing into a tree then she landed passed out with blood running down her head. The next one to fall was Happy when he was knocked out in one shot before he could register what happened. Lucy reappeared showing two Lucy's, but then one started to fade away as though it was never there at all.

"Fools. You have no idea who you're messing with," said Lucy as she looked at Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy with golden-brown wolf eyes.

She then put her hand over her Fairy Tail guild mark before muttering some unintelligible words then removed her hand to show the Fairy Tail guild mark was gone. Then she disappeared into thin air. There was nothing except silence for a few minutes in the forest before Mavis appeared looking at Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy. She didn't say anything as she didn't need to, but soon she disappeared as well.

It's been a week since that day, and since then Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy returned to the guild a few days ago without any injuries most likely having recovered. No one said a word about it at all, and soon the guild went back to the rowdy and liveliness it always was as they resumed partying as nothing happened. It was a lot more rowdy and lively than before as Natsu and Gray butted heads calling each other names. No one noticed the missing blonde celestial mage or didn't care as they continued. Mavis showed up later and was sitting on the railing balcony looking down, watching as though nothing happened, but for her, it was different than it was for most of everyone else in the guild. The party continued through the next week before it simmered down and everyone pulled their heads back together, but it took another two days for them to recover from the party.

Wendy, Carla, and Romeo came back to the guild the next day while everyone was recovering from all the partying. She didn't see Lucy at all but didn't think much about it as she thought she was on a mission. Carla and Romeo also thought she was on a mission. Laxus and the Thunder Legion returned later the same day and also noticed Lucy was missing, but they just thought she was out on a mission too. The strange part was that Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy was at the guild, but they just shrugged it off as Lucy going on a mission by herself. Laxus and the Thunder Legion even talked to Wendy, Carla, and Romeo about it, but they all concluded that Lucy went on a mission by herself most likely trying to avoid property damage.

It was a day later, and everyone was going about the guild doing their usual antics as always. Makarov was up in the guild master office and has been up there since early this morning. Wendy was sitting at her table with Carla and Romeo. Laxus and the Thunder Legion was sitting at a table on the second-floor balcony watching everyone. Wendy was the first one to notice that something wasn't right and Laxus noticed that a little after her. Wendy looked up at Laxus and their eyes locked for a second, but neither said anything. Wendy got up before she started towards the guild doors with Carla and Romeo following behind as they went. Laxus waited for a little while before turning to Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

"Let's go," said Laxus.

The three looked at him confused as he got up, but none the less complied as they got up and followed him to the doors before going out of them.

When Wendy, Carla, and Romeo went out the door, they made their way farther away from the guild before they stopped and waited. It wasn't long after they stopped and waited when Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen showed up.

"Laxus what's the deal with dragging us away from the guild?" asked Evergreen as they got to Wendy.

"Something isn't right," said Laxus.

"Huh?" questioned Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen confused.

"I agree," said Wendy. "Everyone is their usual self, but no one seems to notice that Lucy is missing. If she was on a job by herself, she should have been back by now."

"Now that you mention it that is a bit strange," said Freed.

"I noticed the same thing," said Laxus.

"But what could it mean?" asked Evergreen. "Everything was normal when we left."

"Same here," said Wendy. "I figure we should go to Lucy's apartment and see if we can find anything."

"Sounds like an idea," said Laxus nodding his head. "Lead the way, Wendy."

After that, the six of them started making there way to Lucy's apartment. When they got there, Wendy looked up at the window to see that it was shut and the blinds was closed.

"Just a minute," said Wendy as she looked at the others who nodded their head at her.

Wendy jumped up towards the window and checked the window before she jumped back down.

"Locked," said Wendy. "Something is definitely not right."

"Let's go take a look. Maybe the door is unlocked," said Carla.

Wendy nodded her head before going to the door with the others following. All of them looking worried as they wondered what was going on. They went through the building, making their way to Lucy's apartment until they got to the door. Wendy reached out and knocked on the door.

"Lucy, it's me, Wendy," said Wendy as she knocked on the door.

No reply came back from the other side. Wendy reached out and turned the doorknob to see that it was open and then opened it quietly.

"Lucy, sorry for barging in," said Wendy politely as she opened the door a little and poked her head inside, but the moment her eyes noticed something wrong she flung the door open quickly and stared in shock at what she saw.

"What the?" questioned the others in shock at what they was seeing.

Wendy ran inside along with the others looking around at the apartment.

"All her stuff it's all gone," said Wendy in shock.

True to what Wendy said all of Lucy's stuff was completely gone. The only stuff that remained was the stuff that was already in the apartment from what they could tell. Wendy quickly went to the bathroom, taking a look then came back out frowning as she made her way to the kitchen. She checked the frigerated, the freezer, and the cabinets, but there was nothing in them. She came back out and looked around the apartment.

"Everything is gone. There isn't even anything in the cabinets, bathroom, refrigerator, or freezer," said Wendy.

Everyone looked around the plain room at everything that was bare with worry.

"It's completely spotless like someone cleaned it from the ground up," said Evergreen.

"It's a real shame, isn't it?" questioned a voice at the door.

Wendy and the others looked to see an old lady there.

"It's the landlady," said Wendy.

"Do you know what's going on here?" asked Laxus.

"Unfortunately I don't. I came here to see if Lucy had rent, but when I opened the door, it was like this. There was no reason for it lest any warning," said the landlady frowning. "Lucy was my best client. She always paid her rent on time and twice as much."

"Wait, you tell me Lucy's apartment costs twice as much as everyone else's?" asked Carla surprised.

"No, it cost just as much as everyone else's," said the landlady. "Lucy just always paid double every time she paid for it. I would always see her come to the apartment all the time carrying enough groceries to stuff her refrigerator and freezer full of them, and that was quite often too."

The landlady continued to frown and look at them all with a sad face.

"Did anyone buy it?" asked Wendy.

"No," said the landlady.

"I'll buy it," said Wendy, "or I would if I had the money." Wendy sighed and looked down sadly.

"I'll pay for it if you don't mind, but it'll be for Wendy," said Laxus.

"I don't mind," said the landlady smiling.

Laxus asked her how much Lucy always paid for it, and the landlady told him. He went about buying the apartment after that for Wendy.

"You all must be good friends of Lucy's to want to keep her apartment," said the landlady. "I don't blame you for it."

"How long ago have you checked the place?" asked Wendy.

"I found out about a week ago from today," said the Land Lady.

Wendy and the others look at each other as she said that knowing something was really wrong. They then looked at the landlady.

"Thank you," said Wendy bowing politely.

"You're very much welcome," said the landlady before leaving with a sad face.

"Thank you, Laxus," said Wendy. "I'll pay you back when I can."

"Don't worry about it, Wendy," said Laxus, "but what could have happened?"

"You don't think she got in trouble during her mission, do you?" asked Freed.

"Even if she did, her stuff wouldn't be missing," said Wendy. "Not to mention the guild hasn't even noticed she is gone."

"What you think we should do Laxus?" asked Evergreen worried. "It's making me nervous."

"What you think we should do Wendy?" asked Laxus.

"Let's keep a low profile about it until the topic comes up," said Wendy. "Or until we find any leads."

"I'm sure Gramps will notice sooner or later," said Laxus nodding his head. "He's always thought of Lucy as his own child. I'm still surprised he hasn't adopted her."

"I'll head back to the guild first with Carla and Romeo," said Wendy.

"Don't you got to move your stuff in?" asked Evergreen.

"I can do that later," said Wendy. "I don't want to miss anything at the guild if anything is said."

"She has a point," said Laxus nodding his head. "We should return to the guild just in case. We'll follow behind you."

Wendy nodded her head before she left from her new apartment along with Carla and Romeo. Laxus and the Thunder Legion stayed back waiting until they was sure she was there.

It didn't take Wendy to long to make it back to the guild, and when she did, she went to her spot at the table along with Carla and Romeo. Laxus showed up thirty minutes later with the Thunder Legion before going back to his spot in the guild. Everyone was still going about the guild as usual, not even noticing Lucy was gone.

It was a week later, and everything in the guild continued as usual. The only difference that no one else knows except for a select few was that Wendy had officially moved into Lucy's old apartment. The only ones that came by the apartment often was Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion. Wendy, with the help of the others, made sure that the locks in the apartment was changed and Freed even put up some rune barrier that only allowed certain people into the apartment. Wendy, Carla, Laxus, and the others also took a trip out to the Heartfilia estate to find out if Lucy returned there, but they got nothing from that either making everything more worrisome. Other than that nothing else changed in the guild of Fairy Tail.

Wendy was currently sitting at a table with Carla and Romeo while Laxus and the Thunder Legion was sitting up on the second floor. Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion was annoyed that everyone in the guild went about without even noticing Lucy's absent. Laxus wondered what was taking his Grampa so long to notice Lucy's absent, but he soon heard the Guild Master door open and looked over to see a confused expression on his Gramps' face. Makarov went over to the railing before jumping on it looking down at everyone in the guild.

"Silence!" shouted Makarov getting everyone's attention as they looked at him.

"Master?" questioned Mira.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" questioned Makarov.

Everyone looked around the guild for the blonde Celestial Mage while Mavis remained quiet watching them.

"That's strange, she should be here?" questioned Mira confused.

"Maybe she's at her apartment," said Natsu.

"Natsu she hasn't been around in the last week!" shouted Makarov getting everyone to look at him confused.

Wendy stood up before speaking up, "Master, she isn't at her apartment either. I have been there to take a look, and the place was cleaned out spotless with no sign of Lucy's stuff. I have since moved into the apartment and been staying there this last week."

Everyone gasped in shock at the news as they heard it.

"Maybe she went on a job because her rent is due and just hasn't come back," said Happy.

"Mira has Lucy went on any mission?" asked Makarov looking down at her.

Mira checked the records before looking back up at him.

"It doesn't show she went on any mission, Master," said Mira.

Makarov sighed as he heard that, but looked confused as he heard that.

"There is more, Master," said Wendy as Makarov looked at her. "According to the Landlady, Lucy's stuff has been missing for two weeks."

"What?" questioned Makarov in shock as he heard that with wary before frowning. "Could she have left?"

"Maybe she went back to the Heartfilia Estate," said Erza.

"No, she didn't," said Wendy as everyone looked at her. "I made a trip out there to check, and there was no sign of her having been there."

Everyone was silent as she said that. Makarov looked worried as he heard that wondering where his guild member and child could be. He sighed before jumping off the second-floor railing then went back into the Guild Master office. He decided he would call Gildarts to see if he has heard anything about Lucy's whereabouts. Everyone in the guild went back to what they was doing like it didn't even matter. Wendy noticed this along with the others, and they all frowned as they saw it, but ignored it as there wasn't anything they could do without any information.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter one of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter got short, but I didn't want to show certain parts until later on, and I couldn't think of any ways to make the story longer. I do believe that it turned out very good so far. If you are confused with everything, then just sit tight as everything will be explained sooner or later. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any music, but I do own the Oc's in the story.


	2. News and Trouble in Minstral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy had officially left Fairy Tail, but most of them have no idea what is going on. What will Fairy Tail do next? Will anyone get any answers as to what happened? Will Makarov be able to find Lucy? With trouble on the horizon, answers will soon rise and Fairy Tail is going to learn a horrifying truth. Now follow as the story continues and see for yourself what is going to happen.

It's been a month since Lucy's been gone according to the information Wendy gave Makarov, and Makarov was not in a good mood about it. One of his children was missing out there somewhere, and Makarov hasn't had any luck finding out where. He called Gildarts and talked to him about what happened so far before asking if he got any news on his end. Gildarts stated he got no news and didn't even know Lucy was even missing. He asked Makarov if he should return, but Makarov said no and to just keep him updated if he finds out any information. On the positive side, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo seemed to be getting closer to Laxus and the Thunder Legion as they spent time together. Makarov was glad to see that, but the others in the guild went about the guild as usual like nothing ever happened. They did, however, go on jobs and Makarov took that as them going around looking for Lucy, but little did he know they weren't doing that at all. 

It's been two months since Lucy's been gone from the guild. Makarov was still depressed, worried, and not in the greatest of moods. One of his children was missing out there somewhere still, and Makarov hasn't had any luck finding out where. He and Gildarts talked daily, but he still hasn't found any information about it. Gildarts asked if he should come back, but Makarov wanted to keep him out there in case of the possible chance of getting some information. On the positive side, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo seemed to be getting even closer to Laxus and the Thunder Legion as they spent time together. Makarov was glad to see that, but the others in the guild continued the same as before.

It's been almost a year now since Lucy's been gone from the guild. Makarov was extremely depressed, worried, and not in the greatest of moods at all. One of his children has been missing for a year now, and Makarov hasn't had any luck of finding out where. Gildarts was still out searching trying to find information, but so far he found nothing to give Makarov. Wendy, Carla, and Romeo seemed to be extremely close to Laxus and the Thunder Legion now. Laxus and the Thunder Legion consider them their little sisters and bother much to Makarov's happiness. The others in the guild are still going on missions as of later or acting normal around the guild to the disappointment of Makarov, but he let it go as he thought they was out looking for Lucy. On the downside, he's been getting claims from the Magic Council of property damage like it was nothing. There was a thick stack of Property damage on his desk that was no laughing or joking matter. The stack alone would leave the guild nearly bankrupt before he would be finished with it and Makarov knew that. Makarov took a trip to the Magic Council to try to reason with them about the claims, but that did little to no good at all which frustrated Makarov to no end. Mavis felt sorry for Makarov, but there was no way she was going to tell anyone what she knew not until it came up.

At the current time, Makarov was sitting at the bar counter drinking away his troubles with the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly in hand. He got through some of the mountains of claims on his desk, and the guild was nearly close to being in bankruptcy. Wendy, Laxus, and the others have been doing what they could to help him, but even with their help and the money they were making did little to lessen the amount of money owed. How the hell someone turned a lake so large into a canyon is beyond his knowledge or blew up an entire mountain turning it to rubble, and that was only a couple of the crazy things he read in the claims. Makarov knew that by the time he finished with the claims the guild would be far below bankruptcy. Everything was just going to hell currently for Makarov and the Guild.

After a few drinks, Makarov decided to look through the Sorcerer Weekly to see what everyone is saying about Fairy Tail or any information relating to Lucy's whereabouts. He put his drink down before moving the Sorcerer Weekly towards him then started looking through it until he found an article about Fairy Tail, but after a little while of reading it, Makarov sighed before he continued to look through it. That was until he came to a shocking article and looked at it before reading it.

_**The Gold Celestial Mage** _

**Amber Heartfilia the Gold Celestial Mage**

**from the Guerra Empire is a welcome addition**

**to the Kingdom of Fiore. This young lady is**

**a beautiful busty lady willing to help people**

**all around the world. We got to talk with the Magic**

**Council about her and Lahar had this to say**

**"It is a pleasure to work with Amber Heartfilia,**

**and everyone owes her much gratitude for everything**

**she has done and did for the people of Fiore, but**

**Amber Heartfilia's accomplishments don't just go**

**to those in Fiore, but also in neighboring countries and**

**Kingdoms like the Guerra Empire, Minstrel, Desterto,**

**the Pergrande Kingdom, and Iceberg. Those are just a few**

**of Amber Heartfilia's accomplishments and she has saved**

**many lives young and old around the world. It's more than**

**alright to say that this young lady is a welcome addition to**

**the Kingdom of Fiore.**

Makarov couldn't believe what he heard as he blinked several times before rereading it. One: he has never heard of the Guerra Empire at all. He knew of the Alvarez Empire, and many places, but the Guerra Empire was not one of them. What he couldn't believe more than that was the name that was mentioned, the magic that was mentioned, the fact the Magic Council knew the young teen, and the picture that came with it. This picture showed a young lady around the age of seventeen with blue pants on, a golden tank top that her big huge tits was about to pop out of, a golden belly button piercing with a pink gemstone in it, golden boots, a golden wolf fur coat flowed down to her boots, golden blonde ankle-length hair that flowed down her back, and piercing brown eyes that had gold in them.

What caught Makarov's attention more was the whip and the keys that hung from the busty girl's side, and one of the keys that she had held up in her hand. That key was Loke's key, and the young woman was smiling. Makarov was sure he found Lucy, but he was confused in more ways than one right now. The first reason was why was she going by the name of Amber? The second reason was the fact the hand she had up was the right hand and Makarov could see that the Fairy Tail guild mark was gone. He didn't know how that was possible as only those that are the Guild Master have any prior knowledge of how to remove a guild mark. The third reason was where the hell has she been for the last year, but Makarov soon waved that off as he remembered she came from the Guerra Empire wherever that was.

Makarov got up quickly before jumping onto the bar counter, turning around to everyone else.

"Listen up!" shouted Makarov making everything go silent and everyone turn to him.

"Master, what is it?" asked Mira.

"Is the Magic Council talking crap about us again?" asked Macao annoyed.

"Well yes, but that is not the issue here," said Makarov ignoring it as he had more prior issues to deal with.

Everyone looked at him confused except for Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, the Thunder Legion, and Mavis who looked at him curiously.

"Lucy has been spotted," said Makarov speaking up.

"What seriously?" asked Wendy, her eyes widening as she stood up excitedly.

Everyone else turned and looked at Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy looking confused. 

"Yes, according to the Sorcerer Weekly, she is currently in Minstrel at the time," said Makarov. "She's going under the name Amber Heartfilia. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy, I want you four to head out immediately an bring her back to the guild."

"Yes, Master," said Erza nodding her head. "We will leave immediately for Minstrel."

"Good luck on your way," said Makarov.

Erza turned and headed towards the guild doors with Natsu and Gray following while Happy flew next to Natsu. When they went out, everyone else went back to doing what they initially was doing. Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion left the guild as they headed to Wendy's apartment. Mavis just ignored who Makarov sent as she went back to watching everyone in the guild. Makarov sat back down thinking to himself before sighing and going back to his drink, wanting to ease his mind.

Meanwhile, sometime later, Amber was walking through a town in Minstral with a golden wolf next to her. This wolf was not normal and was different than any other wolf anyone has seen before. It had two heads, wings, and two tails. One of its heads was golden and had brilliant blue eyes while the other head was silver and had golden eyes. The majority of its body was covered in golden fur with the exceptions of its paws, chest, wings, and the tips of its tails which was all silver. Its wings represented that of eagle wings. This wolf stood from its paws to its head at four feet tall, and it was bulky. The people in town didn't seem to be uneasy or nervous at all as they saw them. It wasn't new to them to see the blonde-haired Celestial Mage or the wolf in town. Still Amber only associated with others when necessary and the only people she worked with was the Royal Knights, the Magic Council of Fiore, or the clients when she did missions for them or requests. People gave her many offers, but Amber turned them all down.

 _"It sure is a nice day, don't you think Solaria?"_ questioned Amber speaking telepathically.

 _"It sure is Amber,"_ said the wolf who apparently is Solaria speaking telepathically. _"I think my fur is shinning. The sun is so warm. I could stand here and bathe in the sunlight."_

 _"You do that, I'll just leave you behind,"_ said Amber.

 _"Oh come on,"_ said Solaria pouting disappointed. _"It's such a nice day."_

 _"You can do that later Solaria,"_ said Amber. _"We have to get our next request before heading off to Desterto. Then from there, it's back to the Guerra Empire."_

 _"Yes, I know,"_ said Solaria.

 _"Don't worry, you'll be able to bathe in the sunlight later, my friend,"_ said Amber.

 _"Well, let's get this done and over with,"_ said Solaria. _"I want to go bathe in the Desterto sun."_

 _"Haha, sure, I'll give you a little while when we get there to do that,"_ said Amber.

The two walked off through the town to where the client was located. 

A little later Amber and Solaria was walking through town again. The requests they got was simple ones that wouldn't require to much work at all. The first request was from the blacksmith in the city who requested some material. Most of the material could be found from the local creature such as Wyverns and Hydras. The rest of the material was ores that could either be gotten from a Volcano or a Mountain. The second request was from the local bar in the city, which was a simple order of boar meat, which was another local creature. They also stopped to talk to the Royal Knights and heard that there was some activity going on, but there wasn't much detail on what it was as of yet.

Amber and Solaria decided to start with the ore first to get it out of the way as it was the most boring thing to do. Not that both of them didn't like the jewels and ores that came from the mountains or volcanos, but walking around looking for material or picking at a volcano was tedious work. The two would rather fight off a legion of dark guilds than do that, but work was work, and the two took their jobs seriously no matter what it was. So with that, the two took a trip to the closest mining volcano and started going about collecting the ore there. When finished they then took a trip to the closest mountain before going about getting the rest of the ore needed for their request.

When done the two made it back near town before scouting the area for Wyverns and Hydras. Hydras are interesting as not all of them are in the water like most people think. Some of them are on land and Minstral was a place they was most frequently at. When Solaria located the first Wyvern nest, she grouped back up with Amber, and the two made their way there. When they got there, they confronted the Pyro Wyverns.

Amber took off quickly, not wasting any time as she disappeared, leaving an afterimage in place. Solaria started glowing with a golden light around her before she took off through the air at intense speeds, having used Grand Meteor a Heavenly Body Magic, leaving an afterimage in place.

"Celestial God Wolf Iron Fist!" shouted Amber as she hit the first Wyvern in the head with enough force to make it crash into the ground. "Celestial God Wolf Howl!"

Amber howled in the air as a seal appeared before a golden blast came out of her mouth heading to the downed Pyro Wyvern.

 _"Celestial Wolf Claws!"_ shouted Solaria telepathically as that was the only way she can speak.

She hit another one of the Wyverns with force enough to leave a gash in it with her attack, making it bleed and crash into the ground.

 _"Celestial Wolf Howl!"_ shouted Solaria telepathically releasing her next attack.

Two golden blasts came out of her mouths before hitting the downed Pyro Wyvern.

The other Wyverns tried to attack them with their tails and Pyro magic.

"You want to play that way?" questioned Amber as she held her palm up.

The Pyro Magic swirled before forming into a ball in her hand then it gained a golden-red light before she threw it back at the Wyverns there was an explosion that went off with intense heat and light. When the explosion and light died down all the Pyro Wyverns was down for the count dead lying in a crater. Amber and Solaria landed back on the ground then went over to the Wyverns before going to work at collecting their hide, claws, and fangs which was requested by the blacksmith. 

"Well, that's all here," said Amber after they finished.

 _"Let's go find the Lightning_ _Hydras,"_ said Solaria wanting to hurry and finish so she can bathe in the sunlight.

"Sounds good to me," said Amber smiling at her.

The two started scouting the area until Amber located the Lightning Hydras then she met up with Solaria before they made their way back to them. When they got there, Amber and Solaria came out, and the Lightning Hydras turned to the two trespassers before shooting lightning at them. Amber disappeared dodging the attack, and Solaria dodged the attack too as the Lightning went straight through their afterimage. Amber reappeared in the air behind them standing there looking down at them floating in the air.

"Dvadtsat' pylayushchikh zvezd!" shouted Amber releasing her attack on the Lightning Hydras.

Twenty flaming swords rained down from the air before slicing through the Lightning Hydras necks. This was the best way to take out Hydras because each time you take off one head it grows back even stronger than before and after a while, the Hydra will become a powerful and dangerous opponent for many to take out. There was around six hydras, and each of them had three heads. This left two blades left which pierced through the body of two of the Hydras. With the attack over, the Hydras was dead and finished. Amber and Solaria went about gathering the hide, claws, and fangs.

"Now with that out of the way, let's take a break," said Amber.

 _"Yay! Time to sunbathe,"_ said Solaria excitedly.

The two went to a comfortable area before they both laid down in the sunlight, enjoying the beautiful weather.

Meanwhile earlier, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy wasn't having excellent luck. In the time frame from the time that they left the guild, it has been a few months, and they made it as far as Joya without to much trouble, but that was as far as they got before they ran into trouble. The guards at the boards of Minstral was reluctant to let them through into Minstral.

"Look, we need to get through!" shouted Erza angry at the guard.

"I don't care!" said the guard. "You are not allowed through to Minstral!"

"You don't get it! We have to get through!" shouted Erza angry at the guard.

"And what reason would you need to get through to Minstral!" shouted the guard.

"That's none of your business!" shouted Erza.

"Then you're not getting through," said the guard.

Erza angry requipped a sword and pointed it at the guard giving of a dark aura that had Natsu and Gray hugging each other shivering.

"I demand you let us through this instant!" shouted Erza.

"I don't care what you demand, and if you think we are scared of you pointing a sword at us and giving off a dark aura, then you're stupid," said the Guard. "To think you would threaten us! Guards! Guards! Arrest these suspicious people for threatening a superior soldier, this instant!"

After that, all hell broke loose as they fought against the guards. The guards restrained them having come out on top, but they did receive a few wounds and some property damage. None the less the injuries was minor compared to the others who was detained for several reasons. The guards then hauled them away to the capital of Minstral before they was thrown in jail for their crimes. Natsu and the others couldn't get out as they had cuffs that made it so they couldn't use magic and on top of that, all possessions was taken away from them even their clothing making them have to wear jail clothing. They was stuck in the jail cell with other criminals that have been detained, but the blocks was separate so speaking to anyone was out of the question. Food and going to the bathroom was done in the jail cell, and there was no windows or light in the jail cell. They was told to wait for their hearing, but other then that they could do nothing. They didn't even have the luxury to get a phone call at all or be allowed to call someone.

It was a month and three weeks before Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy got any news on when their hearing would take place. A guard came by and told them it would be in a week. So they had another week in the jail cell before their hearing. Erza and the others knew the chances of Amber who is actually Lucy could be long gone from Minstral by the time they got out of there. A week later they was brought out of the jail cell and escorted to the royal chamber where the King and Queen of Minstral was at for hearing. The Royal Knights of the Palace escorted them. When they got there, they was knocked on their hands and knees by the knights in front of the King and Queen.

"So these are the ones?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said one of the Knights.

"Let's see here," said Queen's voice. "Assualt on a Guard, Damage to Property, Anger issues, Threatening a Guard, Reckless behavior." The Queen giggled as she heard that before continuing. "Now we can't have that."

"Your Majesty, we have an important reason to be here," said Erza.

"Did they have papers?" asked the King.

"No, Your Majesty," said the guard.

"Well, that's no good, we can't have that now can we," said the Queen. "Suspicious people in my country."

"Suspicious!" shouted Natsu standing up. "We are not Suspicious! If anyone is suspicious, it's Amber Heartfilia! That's not even her real name! It's Lucy Heartfilia a weakling mage!"

"Silence!" shouted the King glaring at Natsu. "How dare you disrespect and think so lowly of Amber! She helps many people out there, and we will not tolerate you speaking so rudely of her! Knight! Knight! Take him away from my sight this instant!"

Erza, Gray, and Happy frowned as they heard that. The knights came over before taking him away, but Natsu tried to fight back.

"Hey, you can't do that! Get off me!" shouted Natsu throwing one of the knights away. "We said we have a reason to be here, we have a reason! You can't treat us this way!"

He was tackled to the ground by one of the knights most likely the General and gagged before he was dragged away.

"For that, he will be sentenced to death," said the King. "To talk back to a royal and try to resist."

"Stupid boy! We are Royals! What we say goes!" said the Queen annoyed. 

"Your Majesty, we mean no disrespect," said Erza.

"Disrespect?" questioned the King. "That's all you been doing lately is disrespect!"

"Your Majesty, if you'll just allow us to use a Lacrima we can settle this," said Erza.

"And why would I listen to a bunch of suspicious people?" questioned the Queen. "For all we know, you can be shady people in the shadowy underworld."

Meanwhile back at the guild, Makarov was sitting at the bar counter looking gloomy as ever as he sat there drinking. 

"What's the matter, Master?" asked Mira noticing Makarov gloomy mood.

"It's been two months, and I haven't heard a word from Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy," said Makarov. "Last I heard from them they was in Joya."

"Maybe they ran into some trouble," said Mira.

"Oh god, I hope not," said Makarov flinching as he heard it. "That's the last thing I need right now." 

"Don't worry Master," said Mira. "Maybe they are just busy and forgot to call."

Makarov sighed as she said that before going back to his drink. Mira went silent as she went back to what she was doing. Mavis didn't show anything as she sat there and just watched everything.

Back at the Palace in Minstral, in the Royal Chamber, there was silence for a little bit before Erza tried to reason again. She couldn't understand why there was so much security in Minstral. 

"Your Majesty, we come from Fairy Tail. We are not shady people," said Erza.

"Fairy Tail? Isn't that the destructive guild in Fiore?" questioned the Queen.

"Yes, it is, Your Majesty," said the General that took Natsu away.

Erza, Gray, and Happy frowned at their Guild being called destructive. 

"Did they have a Lacrima in their possessions?" asked the King.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the General.

"Idiots," said the Queen. "They could have just used it and saved the trouble, but no, they had to cause a scene instead. General send someone to go fetch it."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the General before sending another Royal knight to go fetch the Lacrima.

There was silence for a while before the Royal knight came back with the Lacrima. Erza seeing that they got the Lacrima spoke up.

"Your Majesty, if you just undo the cuffs I can..." said Erza before being cut off and silenced.

"And why would I do that? For all I know you could try to attack again," said the Queen.

Erza frowned as she heard that and went quiet as she waited. The guard brought the Lacrima over to the Queen before returning to his place.

"I believe the Guild Master is still Makarov," said the Queen.

"It's been a long time since we saw the little boy," said the King.

"Agreed," said the Queen.

Erza, Gray, and Happy was dumbfounded. These two knew Makarov their Guild Master? They didn't know that he was well known outside of Fiore. There was a few minutes before they heard a voice.

"Oh, Er... Ehhhh... Your Majesties," said Makarov surprised. "What's going on?"

"It's been a long time, little boy," said the King.

"Ah yes, it sure has. The last I saw you, I was just a little boy exploring the world," said Makarov.

"Yes, good times those was," said the King. "We heard about your promotion to Wizard Saint. It may be late, but congrats none the less."

"Haha, thanks, but seriously, what is going on?" asked Makarov.

"It seems we have detained some of your guild members, or so they claim to be anyway," said the Queen before showing Erza, Gray, and Happy then looking back at the Lacrima.

Makarov sighed on the other end before rubbing his head nervously.

"What did they do this time and where is Natsu?" questioned Makarov worried.

"Oh, you mean the pink-haired boy?" questioned the King. "He was disrespectful and rude, so we had him taken away. He didn't go quietly and tried to resist."

Makarov frowned on the other side before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What was they detained for?" asked Makarov.

"They wasn't let through to Minstral as they didn't have papers stating their important business or so that's what they say," said the King. "Unfortunately, when asked what this business was they fail to mention it saying its none of our business. Then they threatened a guard in anger before fighting with them, which caused Property Damage. So as we sit there charges as standing are Assualt on a guard, Damage to Property, Anger issues, Threatening a guard, Reckless behavior, and disrespectfulness."

Makarov frowned this was the last thing that he needed.

"As for Natsu. He's sentenced to death due to his disrespectfulness, anger, reckless behavior, Assualt on Royal Knights, as well as the other charges," said the Queen.

"At the current time the Kingdom is facing a crisis and crime rate is on the rise here," said the King. "There are reports of suspicious activity, but no leads as to what this suspicious activity is related to. So the borders between countries have been tightened to ensure security. Dark Guilds have been seeping in through the other side as of late especially from Desterto. So letting people through without paperwork is a no go. We have also been having trouble with the local creatures and bandits as of late. Several countries are facing a similar problem as well, including Desterto, the Pergrande Kingdom, and Iceberg, to name a few."

"I apologize. I wasn't aware that you had so much trouble going on there lately," said Makarov.

"I'd be cautious of trouble in your area Makarov," said the Queen. "Keep on the lookout for trouble."

"Will do especially considering this Guild is a magnet for trouble," said Makarov.

The King laughed as they heard that, and Makarov joined them. Soon the laughter died down.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Makarov worried.

"Well, we do owe you a favor due to last time," said the King. "We'll get the paperwork so they can explore Minstral, but I advise you to make sure they stay on their best behavior while here."

"We do request that you tell us your reason for them coming here," said the Queen.

"A little over a year ago one of my Guild Members went missing without any apparent reason," said Makarov. "I have been trying to find any information on their whereabouts but didn't have any luck until a few months ago. I stumbled upon an article in the Sorcerer Weekly about Amber Heartfilia, who uses Celestial Spirit Magic. More precisely she has the same magic and keys as the Guild member Lucy Heartfilia that went missing. I believe she is Lucy Heartfilia, and I sent them there to bring her back to the guild."

"Well, your more than welcome to try, but as far as we know her name is Amber Heartfilia," said the King. "She has done much here in the last few months helping things out. She is very well known and respected among the people far and wide. Helps the Royal Knights when needed and assists when she can. We offered her the same thing as we did you once. To become one of the Royal Knights, but she turned down the offer just the same. None the less she is a welcome addition here. She has done much in her time to help the people around the world saving people's lives. I'm not sure if they are the same person or not. Amber Heartfilia is associated with the Guerra Empire, so we have little authority over what she does, but she doesn't cause much trouble when she is here. She gets around pretty quickly when needed, so she goes from place to place rather quickly and is never in the same spot too long."

"Do you know if she is there now?" asked Makarov.

"Unfortunately, we have no current idea where she is," said the Queen. "Last we heard though she was here in Minstral, she could have moved on by now."

"Your best bet is to look around in Minstral," said the King. "Someone probably has some idea of where she might be if you're lucky that is."

"General, have you seen Amber as of late?" asked the Queen.

"She was here early this morning, Your Majesty," said the General. "We went over the current issue at hand. After that, she left and went on her way. She went off to go do a couple of requests, but that was early this morning. I haven't seen her since then, so hard to say where she is now."

"Do you know what requests she was working on?" asked the King.

"From what she said she was off to collect stuff for the blacksmith and local Inn," said the General. "Hide, Claws, and Teeth from both Pyro Wyverns and Lightning Hydras. Rare ore that the blacksmith requested from the Mountains and Volcanos. Last was Boar meat from the local Boars for the Tavern, but she should have been long since finished with all that and most likely moved on."

"True at that," said the Queen. "Looks as though that is all the information we can give you Makarov. We'll release them, but make sure they stay clean out of trouble. You know our rules here as well. So I suggest you forewarn your members about that. We won't be so lenient next time, and that will be on your shoulders."

"Is there anything you know about the Guerra Empire?" asked Makarov.

The Queen and King looked at each other before looking back at Makarov in the Lacrima.

"We do, but we are not in the position to give that information out," said the Queen.

"You have to understand that right now we have good relations with the Guerra Empire," said the King. "The last this we want is to have problems with them."

"I understand, Your Majesty," said Makarov. "Thanks for your help and I'll make sure to talk to my Guild Members."

"You're most welcome Makarov," said the King. "That offer that we gave you still stands, you know, but we know you're currently busy. Just thought we would remind you."

"Haha, thanks for the reminder," said Makarov, "and if there is anything we can do to help just let us know."

"You just worry about your country, young boy," said the Queen. "We will worry about ours. You never know when trouble will appear there."

"That's true," said Makarov. "Well it was nice talking and seeing you again, but wished it was on better circumstances."

"Same here," said the King. "Now take care. We'll keep you online, so they can talk to you, but it will take a little while to completely release them freshly."

"Understood, I'll wait," said Makarov.

"Knights take these two and get them refreshed. Make sure they have all their stuff before bringing them back," said the Queen.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the guards before they took Erza, Gray, and Happy away.

The three of them went silently and grateful at least that Master Makarov was able to get them released without any dire consequences. The three didn't want to think of what their punishment would be if they didn't get released. They was also in shock that Amber, otherwise known as Lucy, was currently here while they was detained having missed her by a few hours. When they got to a door, they had to wait as the knights went inside. They looked inside to see Natsu completely chained to the wall, unable to use his magic or speak at all. He started trashing and making gagging noise as he saw the General.

"Shut up, would you?" questioned the General. "Be grateful that your being released."

At the mentioned of being released, Natsu actually did just that and finally shut up for once. The knight released him and took out the gag before leading him out of the dark room to the others. Natsu remained quiet as he went willingly with the General. He grouped up with Erza, Gray, and Happy as they followed the General. When they got to the showers, the General allowed them to get cleaned up, but the thing was they didn't have a separate bathroom, so Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy had to get cleaned up in the same bathroom. Once they was cleaned up they was given their possession back except for the Lacrima then they was lead back to the Royal Chamber. The Queen had the General hand them the Lacrima, and after that, they got hell from Makarov who started shouting at them for the troubles. Then he began to explain the rules of Minstral to them, which Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy mentally didn't like at all. Makarov made sure to get his point across of them to not cause trouble while in Minstral. After that, he hung up, but the four have never seen their Master so angry before. His face was completely red in anger. They was able to leave there after that, and the General showed them the way out before closing the doors on them.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of The Vampire Queen. I hope you like it. We finally got to see some interesting things take place. Makarov has gotten a lead on Lucy's whereabouts and sent Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy out to bring her back to the guild. We got to see some of Amber's abilities as well as her companion and friend that is a wolf. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy got detained and met with the Queen and King of Minstral. They finally got released thanks to Makarov. There seems to be some trouble going on in several places currently, but not much information on that is known about at the time. The King and Queen seem to more then what they are willing to tell, but that will be known why later on in the story. I don't currently have a name for the Queen and King of Minstral as of yet. I believe it was not mentioned in Fairy Tail at all from what I know or even in the wiki, so I got little information to go on. Mavis seems to know more than she is willing to tell anyone at the moment. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any music in the story, but I do own the idea of the story and any OC's.


	3. A Run in with Amber and Kidnapped Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarov has gotten news about Lucy's missing and a year later found information that might lead him to Lucy. Makarov is sure that it is Lucy and sent Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy to Minstral. Unfortunately, their journey wasn't an easy one and they was detained. Makarov was lucky to get them released from custody, but what will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

After Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy was released, they walked around Minstral trying to get information on where Amber could be, but the information that they got was the same information they already knew. She was here, but no one knew where she was currently at. The only good news came from the Blacksmith and the Local Inn. They said she hasn't come back yet from finishing the requests. They was grateful for the information before they made their way towards the forest around the Capital and went inside.

They was not pleased with the current situation at hand. They was requested to bring Amber, back to the guild, but Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy had another goal in mind when they came here, and that was to finish the girl off. Unfortunately, when Makarov explained the rules to them of Minstral, they learned that they could not attack another person without the King and Queen's blessing. This did not bold well for any of them and to make matters worst Amber had the King and Queen's blessing most likely which put them at a disadvantage. The only time they could use magic was to defend themselves from the wild creatures if attacked, but that didn't consider Amber at all since she was human.

The four wasn't stupid; they knew what they did, but they didn't give a rats ass about it. The others in the guild didn't give a rats ass about it either. The only one that seemed to be displeased with it was Makarov, and Erza questioned why he even bothered wondering where the Celestial Mage was. Still, they all respected the Guild Master more so after he got them out of trouble with the King and Queen. They didn't know that Makarov had connections outside of Fiore. The information about the Guerra Empire was strange, but Erza didn't care about them one bit. To add more trouble to that, they couldn't forcefully bring someone back to the guild either. They had to actually get the person to willingly come back to the guild, which was another issue and problem. To top that off, they weren't in the best favor of the King and Queen of Minstral.

Lost in thought and walking through the woods the four didn't realize they stumbled across boars until they heard the boars give off a warning sound. That was when they all was broken out of their thoughts and looked around to see they was surrounded by several huge boars. After that, the three went about attacking them only to be bested at every turn as their attacks did little to no damage while they was thrown around, crashing into the ground. Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic didn't seem to faze them any as they charged straight through it with no damage like it was nothing. Gray's Ice-Make magic failed as they crashed through it or stomped on the ground smashing the ice floor that he made making it useless. Erza's swords did little damage at all only leave minor cuts on the bores, and that was only when she hit them, which was less off than missing them. Happy was in shock and horror at seeing them being bested by boars.

Meanwhile a little earlier, Amber and Solaria was bathing in the sunlight of the day relaxing. They was relaxing most of the morning away enjoying the day. Solaria was having the time of her life as she bathed with the sunlight shining off her fur coat brilliantly. The sunlight shined off Amber's hair brilliant as well. Soon though Amber and Solaria both caught the thoughts of unwanted people in the forest but ignored it as they didn't care. 

_"So they are here? Didn't they learn their lesson last time? Maybe I hit them too hard and made them forget,"_ thought Amber to herself. _"Whatever it doesn't matter."_

Amber continued to lay there as well as Solaria enjoying the sunlight, but they didn't get to enjoy it for long when they heard orders being given and the sound of fighting as well as several crashing sounds in the distance. Matter of speaking they was clear on the other side of the forest on the far west where the boars was at which was quite a ways away from where Amber and Solaria was at.

 _"Err... Who can enjoy this wonderful sunlight with all the ruckus?"_ questioned Solaria annoyed with all the noise as she stood up.

 _"We better go, we still got a job to do,"_ said Amber sitting up.

 _"I'm not looking forward to it,"_ said Solaria.

 _"Neither am I and if we are lucky maybe they'll have a few broken bones or be eaten by the boars,"_ said Amber. _"We was bound to run into them eventually. How about we observe how things are going."_

 _"Sounds like a good idea,"_ said Solaria.

Amber stood up before they disappeared into thin air. They reappeared nearby where the others was fighting just shy of a boars nest in the trees watching them as they fought. Solaria wasn't in the trees and was instead on the ground unable to be seen at all watching them. The three was thrown around like rag dolls crashing into the trees and the land around them. Natsu and Gray's magic was utterly useless, and they got rammed into several times, which threw them into a tree, and if that wasn't bad, most of their attacks missed the boars. Erza kept giving out orders, but all orders was shattered to dust by the boars. Erza was able to get more attacks in than Natsu and Gray, but the majority of the attacks still missed the boars completely. She was able to give them cuts, but the cuts didn't get through their thick hide leaving only slight scratches or more precisely a pinprick on the boars. Happy continued looking horrified and in shock as he watched the fight. Boars was the easiest creatures in Minstral with the Hydras being the most dangerous. The fight started in the nest and moved farther away from the nest as the boars continued to fight with them. They had five boars to deal with having walked right into the middle of a nest.

It wasn't long when a Hydra appeared that they stumbled on. It attacked a couple of the boars killing them leaving their corps on the ground.

 _"What a shame and I was hoping they'll break some bones,"_ thought Amber to herself.

Happy was shocked that the three-headed beast killed two boars with ease while the others was struggling with it. Another boar fell not long after that as the Hydra attack it killing it, letting its corps fall to the ground. Now there was only two boars left. The Hyrda that appeared was an Acid Hydra the most lethal Hydra that anyone could come across. Erza changed armor before she took off and took one of its heads off. Then she turned around only to watch as the head grew back as though nothing happened. Erza had to switch weapons due to the acid before she took off trying to cut the head off again, but the head was faster, and Erza had to get away as it released an acid breath attack at her. The attack hit the ground leaving a large hole in the ground that the others couldn't see the bottom of. This made Erza gasp in shock as she noticed it. Natsu and Gray was to busy dealing with the boars and getting thrown around like rag dolls to assist her with it. Erza decided to cut the other heads off only to get the same thing as they grew back. After that, she was having no luck with it. The Hydra was thoroughly beating her with ease making her have to dodge more often than not or be hit around the area crashing into the ground. She was hit by one of the three tails and sent flying before crashing into a tree then hit the ground. She got back up but was worn out panting. Natsu and Gray was laying on the ground worn out and beaten up pretty badly.

 _"Solaria let's go. I saw enough, and there is no way I'm allowing them to take credit,"_ said Amber.

 _"Alright, what's the plan?"_ asked Luna.

 _"Take out the two boars first and quickly then I'll take the Hydra out swiftly after that,"_ said Amber. _"I'll call out Loke to take the other boar."_

 _"Alright, got it,"_ said Solaria.

Erza was holding her self up with her sword panting for air. They was utterly bested at the current time. Erza noticed one of the boars jump into the air at Natsu then she turned to see that the other one did the same to Gray. The two was too far apart, and Erza knew there was no way she could save them, besides she had this three-headed serpent to deal with, which was causing her all sorts of problems. Before Erza registered what happened the boar that was Natsu's went skyrocketing into the air, but Erza didn't see what happened. She also noticed the other boar crash into the ground farther away from Gray bleeding and looked up to see a golden wolf flying in the air. The wolf released a golden blast of light that crashed into the boar in the ground. The other boar came crashing down into the ground farther away from Natsu, but it was completely taken out. The wolf flew down before landing on the ground in front of the Hydra then Loke appeared on the ground, but Loke looked different. He had on gold and silver warrior armor with a blue cape, and his hair was longer. Both of them looked in Erza's direction, making her wary of them.

"Good work, you two," came the voice from behind nearby Erza.

Erza's eyes widen before she turned to the recognizable voice to see Lucy not too far away. Erza watched as Lucy walked forward, passing by her, not showing the slightest bit that she was there at all.

"Hey! How dare you ignore me!" shouted Erza.

Lucy ignored her as she walked closer toward Loke and the wolf.

"I'll take it from here. You two take a break," said Lucy.

The two backed away to the side as they watched her look at the Hydra as it gave of a warning. Lucy showed no hesitation as she walked closer towards it.

"Don't be silly you can't beat that," said Erza. "Your too weak. Weakling."

Lucy ignored her as she continued to walk towards the Hydra. The Hydra attacked releasing three breath attacks towards Lucy.

"Ahahaha. Stupid girl! You're dead now!" shouted Erza in glee.

Loke and the wolf ignored her as they looked at the Hydra. The acid breath attack went straight through Lucy before continuing towards Erza. Erza gasped before she jumped out of the way and only barely managed to do so. The acid grazing the armor on her arm and started to melt it. Erza had to switch armors or risk the acid touching her. The acid attack left a trench in the ground where Erza originally was at.

"Dvadtsat' pylayushchikh zvezd!" came the voice of Lucy.

Erza looked up at where it came from along with Happy, Natsu, and Gray, before their mouths' fell open and eyes bulged out of their sockets. This was because Lucy was floating in the middle of the air, but to add more confusion, there was another one of her too. Soon they saw golden-red light in the sky that descended before several flaming swords pierced through the Hydra's heads cutting them clean off, but that wasn't all, the rest of the swords pierced right through the Hydra's body. Erza was waiting for the serpents heads to come back, but they never did as the body fell over, the Hydra dead.

"What? That can't be," said Erza.

Lucy reappeared, ignoring her as she went about collecting the Hydra's fangs, claws, and hide. The afterimage of her faded away as though it was never there in the first place. Then she went about tying the boars in the area up. Loke disappeared with the boars before he came back empty-handed. 

"Let's head back we got what was requested," said Lucy.

"Sounds good to me," said Loke nodding his head.

Lucy turned and started walking back towards the Capital, which was in the same direction as Erza was standing. She got closer to Erza but didn't show the slightest bit that she was there. Erza cut them off as she got in front of them.

"I suggest you get out of our way," said Lucy.

"No, you need to come back to the guild with us, Lucy," said Erza.

"You got the wrong person. I'm not Lucy. I'm Amber," said Amber.

"Then how come you have her spirit?" questioned Erza pointing at Loke.

"Maybe I found them? Got a problem with that?" questioned Amber.

"Then explain why you have the last name, Heartfilia?" questioned Erza.

 _"Damn my last name,"_ thought Amber mentally to herself, but she didn't show it at all. "Maybe I borrowed it!"

"That name belongs to Lucy," said Erza.

"What does it matter to you? I can do what I want," said Amber. "Now get out of the way."

"Not until you come back to the guild," said Erza.

"I have no idea what your talking about? I don't belong to any guild," said Amber before turning her head in Natsu's direction. "Thank you, I know I am, asshole."

Natsu's eyes widen in shock as he heard that. He was not expecting her to hear that as he said it quietly, so quiet in fact that he thought he was the only one that heard it when he called her a bitch, but what was more shocking was that she agreed to it and the fact she swore.

"I don't care who you are. Our Guild Master has told us to bring you back to the guild," said Erza.

Before any more can be said there was a golden glow before Virgo appeared having opened her own gate. She noticed Erza but didn't show the slightest bit that she was there.

"Amber, there is trouble in the Capital," said Virgo.

"What trouble?" questioned Amber turning to her.

"The Princess has been kidnapped," said Virgo.

"Damn it all to hell," said Amber before she started walking in a different direction, deciding to go around Erza.

"Where are you going?" questioned Erza.

"I don't have time to listen to you ramble about nonsense that has nothing to do with me," said Amber. "I have more important things to worry about."

"Lucy, you should listen and come back to the guild," said Happy.

"Fuck off, Furball," said Amber. "I told you already. You got the wrong person. I am not Lucy. I'm Amber. This is a country issue. I don't have time for this."

"Then we will help," said Erza.

Amber turned around and looked at her to see her holding herself up with her sword.

"Yeah, right. You, idiots, are in no condition to fight, let alone walk easily," said Amber before pointing in Natsu and Gray's directions. "The two, Assholes, can't even fight off a Boar and that is the easiest creature in Minstral. You didn't do any better against the Boar, let alone the Hydra. What makes you think you can help at all? Just stay out of my way! We don't need your help, and we don't want your help. Got that? You'll be better off heading back to the place you came from and licking your wounds."

Amber then turned around before she disappeared into thin air along with Loke, Virgo, and the wolf. Erza gasped as she saw that in shock before sighing. She then got a hold of Makarov as she pulled out the Lacrima. Not too long later, Makarov came on the other side of the Lacrima.

"Oh, Er... What the heck happened to you?" questioned Makarov cutting himself off as he noticed Erza's banged up and worn-out state. "Don't tell me you all are causing trouble again."

"We got in a scuffle with some of the local wildlife," said Erza.

"Don't tell me you fought some Boars and Hydras," said Makarov.

"Yes, Master, we did," said Erza. "Boars and a three-headed serpent."

"Idiots!" shouted Makarov. "No worst you four are beyond Idiots! You're lucky even to be alive and standing right now! Boars are one thing, and even they are not something to take lightly, but a Hydra is the worst thing you morons could fight against! You morons aren't strong enough to deal with them! I told you to be cautious! It takes a powerful mage to take down a Hydra! You morons are not considered one of them! Hell, even I had trouble with them when I was there, and I was lucky to manage to get out alive barely! I'm completely surrounded by the majority of idiots around here! Halle freaking lujah! Now, what you freaking morons call for because I seriously don't have time for this right now and don't have time for your stupidity!"

"We got a little help with the Boars and Hydra from Amber or Lucy. Whoever she is. She consistently says she is Amber and not Lucy, but she used Loke. She also had a strange wolf with her with wings. I never saw it before," said Erza.

"Seriously, you found her? Did you get her to come back?" asked Makarov.

"Unfortunately we lost her again, but we have an idea of where she went," said Erza. "However, she is insistent that she isn't part of a guild, that she has no reason to come back with us, and that she is Amber."

"Where she go?" asked Makarov.

"There seems to be some major trouble here in Minstral," said Erza.

"Don't tell me it has something to do with a missing Princess," said Makarov worried.

"Ummmm... Yes," said Erza.

"This is bad. Very bad," said Makarov. "Hisui is missing as well, and that is only part of the issue. There are reports that the other Princesses from other countries are missing as well. If the Royal families collapse, the countries will fall."

"What you want us to do, Master?" asked Erza worried. "You want us to head back?"

"Use that head of yours would you! If you head back by the time you got here everything will be dealt with or worst!" shouted Makarov. "You morons are in no condition to do much either because your beyond stupid! Go to the Palace; this is urgent! I need to speak with the King and Queen on the matter!"

"About that," said Erza. "When we offered to help Amber or Lucy, whoever she is, told us just stay out of her way. That they don't need our help and they don't want our help. She told us we would be better off heading back to the place we came from and licking our wounds."

"Well that's intelligent advice compared to you rejects," said Makarov finding it amusing. "Just head to the Palace anyway and tell them I need to speak with the Queen and King on urgent matters! Otherwise, just stay out of the way and don't cause any trouble! I'll see what I can find out on my end until then don't go anywhere got that!"

"Yes, Master, we will make our way to the palace," said Erza before she ended communication and sighed.

The name-calling wasn't very pleasing, but Erza ignored it as they had to get back to the palace. Natsu and Gray was up and stumbling over towards her as she was talking to Makarov.

"We need to hurry as best as we can to the Palace," said Erza.

"Yeah, I caught the jest of everything," said Natsu. "Sounds pretty bad. I wonder what is going on?"

"Yeah to think there are missing Princesses all over," said Happy. "That's not a good sign at all."

"Agreed," said Erza. "Let's move out."

Back at the guild, Makarov was fuming in rage currently. It all started when he was sitting at the bar drinking when all of a sudden, the Lacrima lit up. Makarov answered it expecting news from Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy, but unfortunately, he saw that it was the King and Queen of Minstral. When everyone heard who he was talking to the whole guild went silent as they looked at him. Apparently, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy was detained when they threatened a guard at the border and then started to fight back. They also heard that they sentenced Natsu to death, which made them all pale as they heard it except Mavis who showed no such thing except amusement. Makarov, however, was able to get them released thankfully with his connections to the King and Queen as a favor that they owed him. After that, they waited for some time before Makarov started shouting at them with a red face raging in anger at them for the troubles they are causing then went on to explain the rules of Minstral to them. Something that the others in the guild didn't take a liking to internally when they heard it. The only ones that didn't mind the rules was Mavis, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion. 

That was the first issue, but no one in the guild has ever seen Makarov look so angry before. Laxus was worried that his Gramps would die from a stroke as he saw that. The next issue was the same day when they got news that the Princess of Fiore, Hisui went missing. Makarov was in a panic as he heard that as without the Princess, Fiore could fall. He needed to find a way to isolate the situation at hand and fast before that happened, but there weren't many leads to go on that he knew about. The fact, it happened just recently made it much more troubling and harder to find any information. Makarov did some calling around to places and found out that the Princesses in several other countries was also missing. This information did not bold well for him at all, and he was distraught.

Not long after that Makarov got a call again and answered it before seeing Erza's beaten up and worn-out state, he questioned her state before he found out they was fighting the wildlife creatures of Minstral which was Boars and a Hydra. He freaking flipped out literally as he shouted at them calling them beyond idiots. Mavis seemed amused with this, but she wasn't the only one as Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion was as well. Everyone else had sour faces in disappointment as they heard him rant on even going as far as saying he was completely surrounded by the majority of idiots around here! Halle freaking lujah! Mavis giggled as she heard that finding it funny, adding more insult to injury around the guild. Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion found it amusing as well, but they was worried about Makarov. Mavis wasn't to worried in the least bit as she was more amused with everything so far. After that, they got down to business, and Makarov found out they got help from Lucy or Amber now before he heard that there was trouble on their end and that the Princess went missing. He told them what to do before hearing what Amber had to say and he called it intelligent advice but told them to head to the Palace as he needed to talk with the King and Queen on the current situation. The lacrima went dead before he was even finished and he flipped out shouting at it before chucking it through the air. Thankfully Laxus saved it from certain doom, so Makarov had a way to communicate with the King and Queen. Makarov's head fell onto the bar counter, making everyone worried as they saw that before seeing him run a hand through his hair.

Meanwhile, Amber, Loke, and Solaria appeared in the Throne Room in thin air, and she didn't kneel at all when she did, but she was an exception and didn't need to.

"Your Majesties, I heard what is going on and came here immediately," said Amber. 

"Ah, Amber, I wasn't aware that you was still in the Capital, but it is as you heard," said the King. "Our daughter has indeed been kidnapped. We are not sure how it happened as she was in her room last we knew."

"There was also some people here from Fairy Tail looking for you," said the Queen.

"Yes, I know. I ran into them, which prolonged my return," said Amber. "Forgive me for returning so late. I should have been here earlier."

"We don't blame you for what happened, but we are seriously worried about our daughter," said the King.

"I thank you for your kindness, and I'm also worried about your daughter too," said Amber, "but rest assure the Guerra Empire will assist as best as we can. We will track down and get your daughter back."

"It eases us to hear that the Guerra Empire will insist us in this matter," said the King. "I'm sure we don't need to tell you what is at stake."

"I'm sure she would most likely know already," said the Queen. "We can rest easy knowing that and that both of you are willing to help."

"Yes, I'm sure she does," said Amber.

"I'm a bit worried that this trouble may have developed into the other countries," said the King. "Let's hope that is not the case or the issue may be dire indeed, but we have faith that you and the Guerra Empire will be able to handle this matter."

"I understand your worry very much, Your Majesty," said Amber before she felt the Lacrima vibrate and pulled it out.

She answered it, and a grave-looking Lahar was on the other side.

"Oh, Lahar," said Amber. "What is it? I'm currently in a big issue here?"

"Big issue here as well, Amber," said Lahar. "Hisui, the Princess of Fiore has gone missing."

"Oh, dear," said Amber. "Seems the issue has developed into the other countries. We have the same here. The Minstral Princess went missing."

"You don't think it is just a coincidence, do you?" asked Lahar looking grave at the news.

"It could be, but the fact it's happening at the same time means there is a leak somewhere," said Amber. "I can't positively say for sure where that leak is coming from, but rest assure the Guerra Empire is on the job."

"It's relieving to hear that," said Lahar. "We'll leave the majority of it in the Guerra Empire's hand, but assist as best from our end. We calling as much help as we can from the guilds as well."

"Understood, and keep me posted on any findings," said Amber.

"Will do, and you take care," said Lahar.

"Always do," said Amber before ending the call.

"So it seems my intuition is correct," said the King.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Amber. "The issue is dire. We need to get to the root of the issue quickly before everything falls to pieces. I'm going to stay guard over you for the time being until I got more information to go on. I wish I can act immediately, but that's not possible under the situation."

"I told you that it is unnecessary to worry about us," said the Queen.

"I know you did, Your Majesty," said Amber, "but it's my job to ensure the safety of the Royal Family as best as I can."

"Understood," said the King. "Do what you must."

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like it. We got to see some interaction in this chapter between Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Amber. We also got a good amount of action in this story so far as well. There seems to be trouble in the countries now as well. I made Makarov pretty hilarious in this chapter, and I found it pretty funny when I thought about it. The chapter may be short, but I didn't want to go on as I would end up revealing things that I want to save for the next chapter. So forgive me if it is a bit shorter then your liking. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Character in Fairy Tail, or the music, but I do own the idea of the story and my OC's.


	4. Vampire Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy have made it to Minstral with difficulty after a roadblock, but then they got more roadblocks along the way from completing their main objective. However with a crisis unlike any faced before what is going to happen? Will they be able to find the missing Princesses? What is Makarov going to do? Well, we are about to find the answer to that question as the story continues.

Makarov pounded his head against the bar counter a few times. Everything was going to hell. Nothing was right at all. Mavis looked worried as she saw that but knew Makarov would be alright. Makarov picked his head up before turning and looking up at Mavis.

"First Master, do you know anything about what the hell is going on around here?" questioned Makarov. "I'm completely lost!"

"Yes, I do," said Mavis smiling.

"Care to tell us?" asked Makarov.

"It would be my pleasure," said Mavis giving a mischievous smile. 

Those that knew what happened looked nervous and worried while those that didn't know looked curiously at Mavis for an explanation.

"It all..." said Mavis before being cut off.

"Don't you dare say another word," said Mira.

Makarov spun around and looked at her before reprimanding her.

"Mira, don't speak to First Master that way!" shouted Makarov.

Mira started looking nervous, and Makarov noticed this.

"Is there some reason why the First can't say anything?" asked Makarov narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Master," said Mira trying her best to hide everything.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another," said Makarov. "Now all of you except those that was on jobs sit down and shut up! Got that!"

Everyone went quiet, but the worried and nervous faces did not leave their face. Wendy and the others noticed this before looking at First Master for answers. Makarov looked back at Mavis before speaking.

"Go ahead, First," said Makarov. "Please explain to me what the heck is going on around here."

"It all started during the time you all was celebrating," said Mavis. "No, I should say before that. That was the same time that Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion was out on jobs. During that week, Lucy been sitting at a table in the corner all by herself, and no one bothered to say anything to her or talk to her. They didn't even acknowledge she was even in the guild at all. The only one that talked to her was me from time to time. Then about a week later, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy went over to her before asking her to go on a mission with them."

"Wait, hold it, First," said Makarov frowning as he heard everyone has been ignoring Lucy. "Mira checked the book, and there was no indication that Lucy went on any missions."

"Yes, we'll get to that," said Mavis.

"Okay, go on," said Makarov curiously.

"Lucy agreed to go with them, and they soon left," said Mavis. "They took the trains north as far as they will reach and got off the same place they got off when they went to Blue Pegasus during the Allied Forces. Then they took a walk from there northwest until they got to a forest and went inside. When they was inside the others stopped, and when Lucy asked what the mission was, they told her it was her. It soon came to light that the mission was fake and fabricated to look real, but was not and that Mira was the one that made the mission. Even before this something wasn't right when she went out the door, Mira stated they wouldn't have to see her anymore, and the others in the guild laughed. At the train station, Erza had Lucy get her own ticket stating she didn't have enough money, but the fact was she did. On the train, Lucy had to sit by herself on the way to the destination as they picked a spot on the train that wasn't enough for all of them. At the forest, Erza stated that no one likes her. That she is a disgrace to the guild. That she is pathetic and weak. That she always hides behind her spirits and everyone has to save her ass. That all she does is complain about everything and she don't have a lot of food or money. That she was a complete disappointment. Then they tried to attack her only to get knocked out."

"Hmmm," said Makarov thinking disappointedly. "Could they have been drunk perhaps. Maybe they didn't mean it."

"Oh no, they meant it alright I can tell you that," said Mavis. "They may have been drunk, but they meant it alright. Everyone in the guild was in on it." 

"What? Where was I?" asked Makarov confused.

"At the bar counter drinking," said Mavis.

Makarov turned and looked down apologetically before pounding his head into the bar counter a few time. Then he stopped before turning to Mavis again.

"What did you mean by they meant it?" asked Makarov.

"That is their true thoughts about Lucy even when she joined the guild," said Mavis. "When they came back they continued to party for the next week. Then the following week, you mentioned something, and you thought they was going on jobs to find Lucy, but they was doing anything but that."

"What? How could that be?" questioned Makarov shocked.

"How could they think that Lucy doesn't have a lot of food or money!?" shouted Wendy standing, glaring, her face red with anger. "How could you all! Lucy paid double on her rent every time she paid it! She even got groceries, which was enough to pack her refrigerator and freezer full! So don't you tell me she never had enough food or money!"

"What happened to being family!" shouted Romeo standing up glaring angrily. "Do you all not care at all!"

"I understand how you both feel," said Makarov, "but let's listen to see if First has more to tell us. She's full of wisdom, and I'm still confused on a few things."

Wendy and Romeo sat back down at the table with the Thunder Legion, but it was obvious they was angry at them.

"Go on First," said Makarov. "Tell me why is Lucy insistent on being called Amber Heartfilia and I'm pretty sure that it is her unless I'm mistaken somehow, but the fact she has Loke's key makes me believe so. Also, why doesn't she have her Fairy Tail mark anymore? I don't remember ever erasing it."

"Because Amber is her real name and because you never did erase her Fairy Tail guild mark," said Mavis.

"Come again?" questioned Makarov confused.

"Amber Heartfilia is her real name and because you never did erase her Fairy Tail guild mark," said Mavis.

"I'm not following you," said Makarov. "She clearly called herself Lucy Heartfilia when she joined the guild, and that doesn't explain why her Fairy Tail guild mark is gone."

"Her real name is Amber Eloise Vermillion Heartfilia. My grandchild," said Mavis. "Lucy is a nickname that comes from Eloise. Your idiots thought she was weak, but Amber's not weak by any standers at all. She is capable of talking telepathically as well as reading minds, but there is more than just that and her Celestial Spirits."

"EHHHHHH!" shouted Makarov in shock as he heard that.

Everyone else in the guild paled as they knew their dark thoughts about Lucy. They was shocked as they didn't know that she was Mavis' grandchild.

"And you sent Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy there who most likely didn't go there to bring her back," said Mavis.

Makarov paled as he heard that before thinking about something.

"Do you know anything about the Guerra Empire?" asked Makarov.

"I do and just, to put it bluntly, Amber was the one that put the guild in bankruptcy," said Mavis. "Those stacks of claims was all her doing."

Makarov frowned as he heard that, but none the less went on. He now understood why Amber was able to remove her Guild mark.

"What do you know about the Guerra Empire?" asked Makarov.

"The Guerra Empire is located in the East from us on the Easternmost continent. Reaching it isn't easy without prior knowledge of its location, and even then it's still not easy to reach," said Mavis before giving a dark face. "You all don't realize the load of crap you got yourself into. Amber herself isn't someone to trifle with, but if you think she is bad, you have yet to see the worst of it. Her half-sister on my side of the family is another story. Rose Anastasia Vermillion Sangre is the worst opponent for you to make an enemy off. She is the Queen of the Guerra Empire, and she isn't going to take to kindly to the action you all made. It was her plan to put the guild into bankruptcy, but Amber was the one that did the work herself. You can go to war, but I won't be expecting you back anytime. Rose is the first person that ever wounded Zeref in a fight taking his left arm which he was unable to get back leaving him handicapped for the rest of his life, but that is not the end of it. Rose is the first person to mortally wound Acnologia in a fight with Amber being the second. Acnologia was left for dead when Rose was finished with him, but he survived albeit with extreme difficulty. Amber was able to mortally wound him before Acnologia made a run for it. Lucky for him, she didn't feel like chasing after him. Rose and Amber are two of the only ones that Anologia and Zeref are afraid of. Rose is a Vampire, but an abnormal Vampire to say the least as she has a soul and is immune to the weaknesses that most Vampires have. Both of them have the ability to teleport appearing anywhere they want in an instant. This ability, along with telepathy isn't even magic at all. It's an ESP ability that allows them to do it by just thinking about it. They used teleportation to travel back in time to the past and fought in the Great Divine War that took place learning new magic. This magic was obliterated from history and is far rarer than that of Dragon Slayers. God Wolf Slayers is the true aspect of the Divine Realm and the two learning this gained Immortality, but Rose had Immortality long before that time as she was a Vampire. You could cut off her head, and it would do you no good at all."

Makarov was shocked with all the knowledge that Mavis gave him. The shit the others got them into was downright horrible, and Makarov didn't know what the hell to do about it. He was silently praying for some miracle to save his guild from annihilation.

"Damn it! What the hell have you morons got us in to!" shouted Makarov frustrated before sighing. "What can you tell us about their magic Mavis?"

"Amber has Celestial Spirit Magic, Celestial God Wolf Slayer Magic, and Heavenly Body Magic," said Mavis. "Her Celestial God Wolf Slayer Magic allows her to turn into a massive three-headed wolf twice the size of a full-grown dragon. In her wolf form, she has Transcendent Magic Sensor, Transcendent Magic Power, Transcendent Durability, Transcendent Smell, Transcendent Hearing, Transcendent Sight, Transcendent Taste, Transcendent Endurance, Transcendent Agility, Transcendent Speed, and Transcendent Strength. She also has some unique Heavenly Body Magic that others do not. It's one of the reasons she's easily able to take out a Hydra with no difficulty. As for normal abilities, she has Master Hand-to-Hand Combat, Keen Intellect, Immense Magic Sensor, Immense Magic Power, Immense Durability, Immense Smell, Immense Hearing, Immense Sight, Immense Taste, Immense Endurance, Immense Agility, Immense Speed, Immense Strength, Immense Reflexes, and Immortality. This makes it extremely difficult to cause any damage to her not to mention she's immortal so ordinary weaponry won't work. Etherion could be fired an infinite amount of times and still do nothing. Then you have ESP abilities, which include Telepathy, Teleportation, and Telekinesis. Telekinesis allows her among other things to use Levitation and Pyrokinesis. She has complete control over all types of fire no matter what they are and can negate fire types attack before they are even released."

Makarov was shocked by her abilities. It was overwhelming. The others just looked horrified as they heard that except for the ones that was away from the guild who mirrored Makarov and was shocked.

"As for Rose, she has Blood Magic and with it some of the most lethal moves," said Mavis. "Blood God Wolf Slayer Magic and with it she can turn into a colossal three-head wolf three times the size of a full-grown dragon. I don't need to go over the abilities in that form as they are the same as Ambers, but Rose's abilities outclass Amber's in every way. She has Thought Projection, which allows her to be in four places at the same time by splitting her magical power into four parts with her Thought Projections being able to interact with people and objects. Even with her split into four, her powers are extremely intense, and she is a force to be reckoned with. She has the Three Great Blood Magic which is similar to the Three Great Fairy Magic. She has Blood-Make Magic. Take Over 'Blood Soul' Crimson Knight and don't think its anything like Mira's because it's not. It allows her to turn herself into a Blood Knight, and if the head is chopped off, she will turn into a Headless Knight still capable of moving and walking freely. She also has Requip magic, which allows her to store objects, clothing, or whatever she chooses. Her abilities are somewhat the same as Amber's in her normal state, but she surpassed her due partially to her Vampire heritage. They are Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combat, Grandmaster Strategist, Immense Magic Sensor, Immense Magic Power, Immense Durability, Immense Smell, Immense Hearing, Immense Sight, Immense Taste, Immense Endurance, Immense Agility, Immense Speed, Immense Strength, Immense Reflexes, Rapid Regeneration, Shimmering, Conjuring Bats, Conjuring Blood Moon, and Immortality. Conjuring Blood Moon does a few things. One of those is obvious that it Conjures a Blood Moon, but during a Blood Moon, the Vampires go into a Bloodlust state and their abilities is increased tenfold. Shimmering is an ability that only Vampires can do and it allows them to cloak themselves becoming invisible, and it hides their presences even against other Vampires. Rapid Regeneration makes it extremely difficult to cause any damage to her that she wouldn't be able to recover not to mention she's immortal, so ordinary weaponry won't work. Her ESP abilities are mostly the same as Amber, but there are some differences. These abilities are Telepathy, Teleportation, and Telekinesis, which includes, among other things, Levitation and Phobikinesis. With Phobikinesis, she can control fear itself. Along with these abilities, she also has the Blood Beast a legendary creature from the past that can turn into two swords called the Legendary Beast Blades. Since the swords are a magical living creature, the blades are stronger than ordinary metal. She used it once to pierce through Acnologia cutting right through him leaving a scar running down his stomach, and that was before she fought it in her Wolf Form. The swords also have magical abilities of their own. The last thing she has is the Blood Orb which allows her to create an army of Blood Knights to do as she wants with. If she wanted, she could overrun the world and take it over, but Rose has no thoughts of doing so. She does not want to be in control of the whole world and thinks people should be able to run it on their own. She does have her country, but that was a giving landmark by blood. It used to be her disgrace of a father's before Rose killed the jerk, and personally, I don't blame her considering he was trying to kill her and torturer her."

Makarov was extremely blue in the face in horror at what he heard. The only thing he could think of was they was doomed. Doomed. DOOOMED. DAMN THESE KIDS. DAMN HIM. SEND HIS SOUL TO HELL FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION!

"What the hell am I going to do?" questioned Makarov. "Oh Lord, take me home now!"

Mavis giggled as she heard that finding it funny before going back to being serious.

"Damn you morons for causing such a shit load of a mess, but seriously First why didn't you tell me Amber was your grandchild," said Makarov.

"I tried you weren't listening, so I decided you'll find out on your own one day," said Mavis. 

"I should have been more observant," said Makarov sighing. "What am I going to do? This damn mess isn't looking so great."

"At the time nope," said Mavis. "Amber doesn't have anything against you, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, or the Thunder Legion, but Rose is another story. She's a Queen, so she takes things quite serious at times. The fact that someone messed with her family does not sit well with her. I think your biggest issue is going to be Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy. The fact is due to all the destruction Erza, Natsu, and Gray did on missions Amber didn't have the money to pay for her rent. Rose was the one that paid for it, and she was paying twice as much, not to mention paying for all the groceries. Then you have the fact they barge in her place whenever they felt like it, and I'm sure you know where all the groceries went. I'll tell you this it sure wasn't Amber at all that ate the majority of them. You can bet that isn't going to sit well with Rose considering it was her money and that was her sister. She's also not very happy with Mira considering she had a spare key to the apartment just to let them in to do as they want. The fact that you sat there and ignored everything as it went on does not put you on her great side. Amber would have told you about her, but giving the fact she knew what the others was thinking, she decided to keep it to herself. She was thinking of telling Wendy, Carla, and the others when they came back, but didn't have the chance to do so. When she left, she was in the Guerra Empire with Rose for a few months before going around to different countries. They have many people backing them up, including the Magic Council and Royalty. You can bet she already knows what is going on and knowing that she most likely will send her Blood Knights which is by no means easy to fight against. They could hold their own against Gildarts without breaking a sweat. Just imagine what will happen if she or they run into Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy, but considering how roughed up they are they may just ignore it."

Makarov's head banged on the bar counter.

"Kill me today, please," said Makarov.

"Well, that sure explains about all the shit that is going on," came a recognizable voice. "Good thing I came back otherwise I'd be completely lost, only to hear more troubling news about missing Princesses. Can't say I'm pleased with it. To think you all would do this to First's grandchild. What a pity. Now the guild is doomed. Heck, it's probably already doomed due to the claims."

Makarov and everyone turned to the guild doors to see Gildarts standing there. He looked ragged, frustrated, and worn out most likely from the confusion and long frustrating journey. He didn't look very pleased.

"Welcome back to fucking hell," said Makarov before his head dropped on the bar counter. "You wouldn't be wrong on that. This guild is doomed. I would be better off closing the damn thing down. Fucking morons pulling this shit made the guild fucking crash to hell in bankruptcy already. Only ones that gave a shit was Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion. No offense to First Master at all as I would probably let it fucking crash and burn in hell too. This world is fucking doomed. Princesses missing. Mavis' grandchildren pissed at the guild. Then you got fucking morons like Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy fucking making a mess in Minstral. The fucking idiots decided it would be a good idea to fucking threaten and then start a fucking fight with the damn Border Guards and Royal Knights. I had to fucking bail their asses out of that one with the King and Queen former associates and good friends of mine from back when I was a boy. Thankfully my fucking time there wasn't wasted, and they owed me a favor. Then they had the audacity to fight fucking Boars and a Hydra. Who the fuck did they think they was? I mean who the fuck fights fucking Boars or Hydra from Minstral? Well besides me and Amber that is and I barely came out unscathed from that! Fuckers got me good, and I was barely standing. The King and Queen had to fucking patch me up, and they still owed me gratitude since the damn fucking thing was on a rampage in the Captial. If I knew I'd let their fucking asses rot there in jail. Damn, I could fucking be a Royal Knight there, and at least I wouldn't fucking have to deal with this shit."

"Tell me about it," said Gildarts. "It sure is looking pretty damn grim, but seriously who does fight a Boar or Hydra? Talk about a trashing. I'd tail it out of there."

"You got that right," said Makarov. "I'm ready for the fucking pits in hell! Thankfully Amber isn't upset at me, but now I have to deal with her sister! The fuckers should have just poisoned me and called it finished. The only reason I'm still kicking is because of those grateful in the guild that gave a shit. There is probably no fucking way out of this mess."

"There may be one way," said Mavis.

"EHHHHH!" shouted Makarov and Gildarts along with a few of the others while the rest put their heads down in shame.

"Fuck you morons!" shouted Wendy noticing them all looking ashamed. "You have no fucking right to look ashamed! This is your fucking hell of a mess."

Everyone was shocked except Mavis who laughed amused by it. Makarov rubbed his head a bit ashamed at having an influence on Wendy like that but shrugged it off a little later along with Gildarts. It was dire times and dire times deserve dire words. Makarov looked back at Mavis hopefully.

"Please, Please, tell me!" shouted Makarov as he fell off the stool onto the floor literally begging Mavis for an answer to all his problems.

"The best way would be to appease to Rose," said Mavis. "Rose likes cute things."

"I'll do it!" shouted Wendy standing up.

Makarov, Mavis, and Gildarts looked at her as she said that.

"Are you sure?" asked Romeo. "It could be dangerous."

"Thanks, Romeo, but I want to do what I can to help," said Wendy smiling. "You're a good brother. Make sure to help here in my absence."

Mira frowned as she heard that as she thought they were together. They was one of Mira's favorite ships.

"I know," said Romeo, "but we don't know what could happen."

"I'm sure she will be fine, little bro," said Laxus putting a hand on his should. "She'll be with First Master, and we have to believe in her."

"You're right big brother," said Romeo smiling at him before looking at Wendy. "Good luck, Wendy."

"Thank you, I'll do my best," said Wendy.

Wendy then turned around to see the others looking at her with hope.

"I'm not doing this for you, Fuckers!" shouted Wendy. "You don't deserve any help! I'm doing this for Papa! You fuckers can rot for all I care!"

They put their heads down looking gloomy.

"Yeah put your heads down fuckers! You deserve everything you get!" shouted Wendy. "I'm doing this for those that care about Amber! I'm doing this for those that care about this guild! You fuckers don't care at all!"

Wendy turned and looked at Makarov and Mavis.

"How is she going to get there?" asked Makarov looking at Mavis. "You said that getting there isn't easy?"

"I did, but I'm their Grandma," said Mavis. "I can get there easily. Already been there after Amber left."

"What do I need to do?" asked Wendy curiously.

"First, you'll be better off changing your clothing," said Mavis. "Something cute with ruffles would suit. A stuffed animal preferably one that is either a bat, a wolf, or both would be even better. A red rose would do well too. There is other stuff as well, but they're more expensive and harder to get, so I'll just go with those."

"I can go get the bat, wolf, and red rose for you, Little Sis," said Laxus.

"Alright, I'll meet you at my apartment," said Wendy.

"Meet you there," said Laxus.

"Oh and Wendy, you be best to be quick about it, but make sure to be cleaned up and presentable," said Mavis.

"Understood, First Master," said Wendy.

Wendy and Laxus both went to the guild doors before they both took off in different directions. Wendy went about going back to her apartment to get cleaned up and dressed while Laxus went about getting the required items from around Magnolia using his lightning magic to make the jump around the city as needed quickly. When Wendy got home, the first thing she did was go about getting a cute dress with some frills before she went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. She made sure she was cleaned thoroughly and adequately. As she was cleaning, there was a knock on the door before she heard Laxus' voice.

"Little Sis, I got the required items," said Laxus. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Got to make sure I'm presentable," said Wendy.

"Understood," said Laxus.

Wendy went about finishing cleaning herself off. When finished she got out and dried herself exceptionally well before getting into the new outfit. Wendy continued to try to think what would be best as she looked at the outfit. She decided in the end to just wear the dress without any panties at all, hoping that it would be helpful. With that done, she let her hair flow over her back instead of putting it up at all. Then she checked herself in the mirror.

 _"Let's see. Cleaned. Check. Frill short dress. Check. Panties none,"_ thought Wendy before blushing slightly. _"Check. I hope that won't make her angry. Hair down. Check. Presentable. Almost! Good, that's a start."_

Wendy went to the door before going out in a hurry making her way into the other room. Laxus saw her and smiled before pointing to the red rose, stuffed bat, and stuffed wolf.

"Red rose! Check! Stuffed bat! Check! Stuffed wolf! Check!" said Wendy as she went over to them. "Good looks like everything is ready to be presentable!"

"Ready to head back?" asked Laxus. "I'll get you there quickly."

"Yes, but be careful," said Wendy before blushing. "I'm not wearing anything underneath. I thought it might help with being presentable. I don't know. I hope I'm not doing anything wrong."

Wendy sighed, looking worried.

"Understood and try not to be worried too much," said Laxus.

"Alright, let's go," said Wendy as she made her way to the door.

They left the apartment with everything in hand. Laxus used his magic to get them to the guild quickly. When they landed, Wendy had to hold her dress down, so everything underneath was not showing. Once it settled down, she then promptly made her way to the guild doors before going back inside.

"I'm back, sorry if I took too long," said Wendy.

"No, you're fine," said Mavis, "but we need to get a move on quickly."

"Alright, just tell me what I need to do, First," said Wendy.

"I need you to hold on to me as we make the jump there," said Mavis. "Make sure you have everything with you."

Wendy nodded her head, not questioning it as she quickly went over to Mavis and held on to her.

"Good Luck, Wendy, I'm counting on you," said Makarov.

"I'll do my best, Papa," said Wendy. "See you soon."

The two disappeared into thin air, leaving the others behind. Makarov sighed as they left.

"It's all in your hands now, Wendy," said Makarov. "I feel bad about it, but hopefully it was a good choice. I doubt me going there would do little."

"Has there been any news about the Princesses?" asked Gildarts.

"Ugh, that's another issue in of itself. I have the morons currently going to the Palace in Minstral so I can speak with the Queen and King on the matter at hand," said Makarov. "That is if the morons don't fuck it up. I can see now why the King and Queen was in no position to give any information relating to the Guerra Empire. They are in good relations with them and didn't want any trouble. Personally, I can't blame them on that."

"That's completely understandable," said Gildarts. "I wouldn't want any trouble with them either."

"The only thing I can do is hope this whole issue blows over soon," said Makarov. "I'm hoping the King and Queen have more information relating to the Princesses to go on. As of right now, we are sitting in the dark literally. The Magic Council is asking for the guilds to assist on the matter, but the fact is we can't do anything. If any luck and the appeasing goes well then maybe Rose would have some knowledge on that. If I could, I'd talk to Amber, but she's busy dealing with issues in that area. Not to mention Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy didn't even go there to bring her back to the guild as asked. Thankfully the laws of Minstral put a roadblock in their plains dead stop, not that it mattered any. Amber single handly knocked them unconscious the first time."

"So it's a waiting game now," said Gildarts sighing. 

"Might as well jump on the drinking train," said Makarov. "I didn't even want to ask what was so dangerous about Rose's blood magic. I'm afraid the answer might send me to the grave. The fact that she has the Three Great Blood Magic and her other magic and abilities does not bold well."

"I don't blame you there," said Gildarts sitting down and getting himself a drink. "Hopefully we'll get to fight alongside them."

"I don't know about Rose, but we both know where Amber is," said Makarov. "Unfortunately she is several countries away."

"It be too late by then," said Gildarts taking a drink.

"Agreed if anything we'll be fighting alongside Rose's Blood Knights unless she makes an appearance, but we have no idea on what is going on in the Guerra Empire," said Makarov. "Unless she makes Thought Projections."

"Well, I suppose that is better than anything currently," said Gildarts. "We could use the reinforcements."

"Agreed," said Makarov.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like it. Well, this talk didn't go the same as I initially thought of, but can't quite remember how I initially thought it would go. I did get most of the stuff down correctly and even if it's not word for word the same as I initially thought it is none the less similar in a way. We got a lot of information in this Chapter that finally details about who Amber really is and the Guerra Empire. Fairy Tail finally realizes the terrible truth to the stuff they got themselves into. There seems to be no information on the Princesses at the current time, but that will come in due time. I felt this chapter turned out pretty well, considering everything, and I tried to make it as funny and interesting as possible in a way. There was a different part with the talking between Wendy and Romeo, but can't quite remember how it went completely. I do know that Carla somehow originally went with Mavis and Wendy, but can't remember what was said exactly. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tai, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any of the music, but I do own the idea of the story and my OC'S. 


	5. Appeasing and Wendy's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Lucy and what happened finally came to light, but now they have more hellish problems to worry about. The guild finally realizes the mess they got themselves into, but will there be any way out of this mess? What about the Princesses will anyone be able to find them? With so much at stake and not much time, there is no telling what is going to happen. The only way to find out is by following me as the story continues. Today!

The next thing Wendy knew her feet touched solid ground. Wendy didn't even know when they left the Guild. Just one second they was in the Guild and the next they was not in the Guild. It seemed to be instant. Wendy didn't even feel her feet leave the ground. She didn't get long to look around at her surroundings when she was hit like several tons of bricks by the gravity and literally fattened to the floor. Her grip on Mavis was ripped from her as she slammed into the floor, but the floor didn't give away underneath her. Wendy only had a split second to react and pushed the stuffed animals to the side before she was slammed into the floor by the sheer gravity. The stuffed animals didn't go too far slamming into the ground next to her only a short ways away, but they was at least out of the way from being crushed. Thankfully they weren't ruined by the sheer force of the gravity. Wendy was glad that Mavis had the red rose, least it be ruined. She felt like her bones was going to be crushed by the sheer force of gravity. It was worse than when she ran into Bluenote Stinger on Tenrou Island. Wendy couldn't even stay on her hands and knees let alone sit up at all. That was only one of the issues she was dealing with currently. The second one was she was lightheaded due to the thinning air, and the last reason was she could smell blood, which made her stomach churn. Wendy felt like she was going to be sick by the smell of it, but tried to hold herself together and ignore it.

Mavis could see that Wendy was not wearing panties and smiled at it. This was because her short dress was pulled up when she slammed into the ground a little showing some of her ass and pussy.

"Oh, dear. I should probably have warned you about that, but we had little time to do that," said Mavis.

Wendy would have spoken back if it wasn't for the fact she was gritting her teeth from the sheer pain of the gravity. She couldn't think clearly due to the thinning of the air.

"Here let me help you," said Mavis.

Mavis started mumbling some unintelligible words that Wendy had no idea what they meant, not that she was in a state to try to understand them. All of a sudden Wendy's body started glowing, and she felt the gravity lesson to a bearable degree. Then the glow stopped, and Wendy was able to stand up, but the fact was it was still stronger than Earthland.

"That should have helped with the majority of the gravity," said Mavis.

"Yes that helps," said Wendy nodding her head putting a hand on her head.

"Unfortunately I can't do anything about the other stuff," said Mavis. "You're going to have to bear with it and get used to it, but for a head warning. It's going to be stronger when you meet Rose."

"I'll do what I can," said Wendy before she went to go pick up the stuffed animals.

When she did, she felt they was lighter and guessed that Mavis did the same thing on them that she did on her.

"Let's get going," said Mavis.

Wendy turned around to her and nodded her head. Mavis turned and started walking down the hallway with Wendy following her. Wendy knew they was in a hallway and could register that there was some light coming in from the windows outside, but other then that she was unable to register the colors of the room or what it looked like due to her being light-headed. They didn't have long to walk down the hallway when Mavis stopped in front of massive double doors. That was all that Wendy was able to register. The doors swung open, revealing another room. Wendy almost literally doubled over in sickness from the strong smell of blood that came from the room, and only by sheer willpower was she able to manage to bear with it and ignore it. Mavis led her into the room for a while until she was standing in front of some stairs, but other then that Wendy wasn't able to register anything else.

"Welcome to the Guerra Empire. This is the Palace Rosarius," came the voice of a young girl. "It's good to see you again, Grandma."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Grandma, Rose?" questioned Mavis. "It doesn't fit my image."

There was childish giggling that was heard after that. Wendy wasn't able to register what was said. She felt like she might pass out from being light-headed.

"I see you brought Wendy Marvell with you," said Rose.

"Yes, but I don't think she is in the condition to talk," said Mavis.

"That's understandable," said Rose. "I'll give her some time to get used to the thinning air."

After that, everything went silent while Wendy put a hand on her head, trying to get used to the thin air. She was, however, grateful that Mavis lessen the burden on her from the gravity. It took Wendy a little while to get used to the thinning air and clear her head from the lightheadedness that it gave her. She was now able to take everything in around her and looked around at her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was she seemed to be standing on a walkway in front of some stone steps with a trench of red going through the center of it. More precisely, she was standing on the trench of the walkway, and Wendy noticed she didn't fall through it. She wondered if it was glass or something that covered it. The next thing she noticed is the large pond of blood that went in a circle with as far as Wendy could tell three walkways each with their own trench of blood running through the middle. The trench of blood seemed to end at the edge of the pond where it touched the floor. The floor of the vast room was black and where the trenches of blood seemed to stop a red carpet with gold and purple designs in it took its place leading farther to the massive blackish-red double doors. The doors was a red that was so dark it almost looked black. The walls was blackish-red in color with bright red lines that raced up it that looked like vines of blood. There didn't seem to be any windows from what Wendy could tell, but even so, the room wasn't dark at all. The blood pond and the bright blood vines on the wall seem to give a glow that lit up the room with a red light. The room was very spacious but empty as they was the only ones in here.

Wendy turned around and looked forward at the stairs taking in more of her surround. To say she wasn't uneasy would be an understatement as she was surrounded by a lot of blood, but Wendy was determined not to let it get to her. From where the trench ended at the stone steps, another red carpet with gold and purple designs went up the stairs leading to a platform in the center. On this platform was a blackish-red chair with gold and purple designs in it. Behind the chair in the back and before Wendy saw it as she could hear the sound of flowing liquid was a waterfall that was made out of blood. This bloodfall would fall into the blood pond that went around the center of the circle, and it seemed to fall from the ceiling rather than the wall splashing blood in the air and making the blood pond ripple as it did.

Sitting in the chair was a little girl. This little girl looked to be no taller then possibly three feet and seven inches tall, which was shorter than even Wendy was and looked as young as around six or seven years old. Wendy wasn't stupid though she knew very well that she was older then six or seven. This girl wore a red crop tank top that came up above her belly button, black pants, black boots, and a black wolf fur coat. Her hair was a golden-red that flowed down to her black boots even as she sat there in the chair and she had heterochromia eyes. The right eye was amethyst while the left eye was light blue. Two blackish-red horns curved at the side of her head before pointing straight up and fangs peeked out of her mouth. This girl had a gold belly button piercing with a garnet gemstone in her belly button. There was a set of gold earrings with a garnet gemstone in her ears. She had on a gold choker necklace with garnet and purple gemstones around her neck. To finish up the appearance as far as Wendy could tell she had a fancy designed golden-red tiara with Garnet, Gold, and Amethyst gemstones in it. Floating in the air on the right of the girl next to the chair was a blood red orb with blackish-red swirls of mist inside of it that Wendy was sure was the blood orb.

Wendy seemed to be amazed that such a little girl was the ruler of a country, but she was not surprised at all. She was in awe at the girl's beauty. Next, to the girl laying down on the left with the girl's hand petting it, was a black and red wolf. This wolf was not normal by any standards. It had two heads, wings, and two tails. The right head of the wolf was black and had brilliant blue eyes while the left head was blood red and had amethyst eyes. Most of its fur was black except for its paws, which was blood red. Its wing was in the form of bat wings, and they was a blackish-red. The tails looked to be more demonic-looking rather than a wolves tail, and it was blackish-red. Fangs protruded out from the side of the two heads of the wolves snout. Wendy wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed as though that wolf or whatever it is called was half-vampire. This creature was also huge, but Wendy couldn't tell exactly how tall it was.

Rose cleared her throat, getting Wendy's attention as she looked at her.

"I see you recovered from the thin air and got your bearings straight on where you are Wendy Marvell," said Rose.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Wendy before she went to put the stuffed animals down.

"You can just bring all that up here," said Rose.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," said Wendy.

Wendy adjusted the stuffed animals in her arms before she went over to Mavis, who was standing nearby the steps. Mavis held out the red rose she was holding, and Wendy carefully took it. She then turned before she made her way up the steps towards Rose. When she got above the steps in front of Rose, she held out the red rose to her.

"A red rose," said Rose smiling her fangs peeking out of her mouth. "No doubt my Grandma's idea, but the generosity and thought is most appreciated."

Rose took the red rose in her hand not worrying about the thorns at all before she held it up to her looking at it then she put it on the stand on the right next to the chair. Wendy put the stuffed animals on the floor in front of her before she backed up. Then she turned around and went back down the stairs. When she got down the stairs, Wendy turned then got down on her hands and knees bowing towards Rose in politeness and respect. Wendy was waiting for her to say something, but soon she heard a piercing squeal and looked up just in time to see Rose jump at the stuffed animals hugging them enthusiastically as she buried her face in them. Wendy was surprised not expecting her to be childish at all while Mavis giggled as she saw that. It didn't take long for Rose to collect herself before going back to being serious as she soon got back up and sat back down in the chair. Wendy put her head back down as she saw that.

"You show me much respect," said Rose. "You may rise."

Wendy stood up and looked forward at Rose.

"I'm sure by now you know you're in the Guerra Empire," said Rose. "This is the Castle Rosarius my Castle which is located in Shimmercall the Capital of the Guerra Empire. I apologize for the difficulty upon your arrival. Let's be grateful that Grandma Mavis was able to lessen that burden on you. The least I'd like to see is you being crushed to death. The Guerra Empire is a massive floating island that floats over the ocean on the east of Ishgar, which is why it has thin air. The landmass is compared to that of The Pergrande Kingdom in size. This island is unable to be seen by ordinary people or mages and can only be seen by those that are Vampires. The only exception are those that have the direct coordinates of its location, which is very few, but even those that are Vampires and can see it will have difficulty getting here. Most Vampires that are here was either born and raised here, saved from certain doom, or saved from worst than death. The gravity on this island is five hundred times that of the land below that others are used to, but for us Vampires and select others, we barely feel it. You already know my name, and who I am, so I won't bore you with the introductions. This is Luna my Wolveed which is similar to that of Exceed, but unlike Exceeds, they walk on four legs and are born on Earthland back in the past during the Great Divine War. Luna is a half wolveed and half-vampire as she was saved from worst than death back during the Great Divine War. However, not all Wolveeds are half-vampire. As much as I'd like to sit here and talk more about my country, city, and other stuff, we don't have the luxury of doing so. I'm currently aware of the situation that has befallen the mortal world, but I believe you have something you wish to talk to me about? So please do tell me what brings you to my country, and what is it that you seek?"

"Yes, and I thank you for telling me all that. I'm also thankful to First Master for helping me out," said Wendy. "I came here to appease to you. We want to come to a peaceful solution. I understand that you are angry with Fairy Tail and that there is a chance you will go to war with us."

"Yes, and I'm angry for a good reason," said Rose. "I turned a blind eye to it from the start because they never acted on their thoughts, but I can not say that I'm pleased with what they did. More so those motherfucking bastards in Team Natsu and that motherfucking whore Mira and Erza. I don't understand why they would name the team after an imbecile, but regardless the fact remains the same. There was many times where I was attempted to go down there, but I knew my sister would be fine regardless. That, however, doesn't mean that I wouldn't support her when needed. This latest incident, however, pissed me off royally. I may have turned a blind eye to their thoughts, but to think they would try to attack and be rude to my sister right to her face does not make me very happy and Makarov had the guts to sit there and ignore it. Yeah, I get he has a lot going on, but so the motherfucking hell do I, and that is no right to ignore what is going on around you. I may not be going to war with them right this minute, but that doesn't mean I won't make those motherfucking bastards and whores' lives a living motherfucking hell. Those motherfucking bastards and whores can motherfucking rot in hell. If I had it my way, I'd send the motherfucking guild down to the bottomless motherfucking pit of hell."

Wendy was shocked by the language that the little girl used but understood none the less. Mavis giggled as she heard that finding the language funny considering everything.

"I understand your anger, and I'm not happy about their actions either," said Wendy. "No, I'm downright angry with them as well. Amber was my good friend and sister in the guild. I looked up to her and for them to do that to her was not right. My Master is most greatly upset at himself for not paying attention as well. I may not be happy with what they did, but the guild is still my home. They took me in when I had no place to go. I have people there that I consider family, including Amber. I'm not doing this for the motherfucking bastards or whores. I'm doing this for those that care for Amber. For those that care about the guild. I'd do anything to appease you and come to a peaceful solution."

"Well at least he is regretful in the mistake he made, and that is a start," said Rose. "You'll do anything?"

"Yes anything," said Wendy.

"Even be mine, cute girl?" questioned Rose.

Wendy lightly blushed at the compliment, and she could feel her pussy getting slightly wet. Her heart was beating in her chest, but its been like that for a while now ever since she looked at Rose.

"Yes," said Wendy.

"Even have sex with me?" questioned Rose.

Wendy blushed darker, and she could feel her pussy getting wetter. Her heart thumped in her chest, but even so, Wendy still answered.

"Yes," said Wendy.

"Even become a Vampire?" questioned Rose.

"Yes," said Wendy.

"I don't think you realize what your saying," said Rose. "The way of Vampires isn't always rainbows and sunshine, cute girl. They are creatures of the night. The majority of them are soulless, having no souls. Just like it states in folklore, the majority of Vampires have many weaknesses. They are bloodthirsty creatures hence why the Guerra Empire is filled with much blood. Their lives are filled with much bloodshed, violence, brutality, and gore. Werewolves and Vampires are always at ends with each other, and yes, there are Werewolves. Don't think they are anything like wolves or Wolveeds, because they are not. They walk on two legs instead of four just like in folklore. Your heart and soul is pure; I'd hate to have to taint it with the blood of others."

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Mavis.

"Luna is an exception Grandma, and you know that," said Rose. "Her soul was already being eaten away painfully. If I didn't act fast, she wouldn't be alive today."

"Yes, I know that," said Mavis.

Wendy sighed and looked down grimly. She really wanted to be with the girl and also save the guild from doom.

"I'm not trying to change your mind," said Rose as Wendy looked up at her. "I know you are swayed by others too much. I want you to know what you'll be getting yourself into. You're a cute girl with a damn sexy body and a good heart. I can't say for sure what would happen to you if you do go through with it. There has been no record of any human that went through with it ever keeping their soul when they turn into a Vampire. You, however, are a dragon slayer and it has never been accomplished before. When a human turns into a Vampire, their personality and appearance change some. They are no longer the same person they once was. Vampires are immortals in a way and can only be killed in certain ways. They live forever unless killed, never aging. You'll be sacrificing so much if you choose to do it. Are you willing to make such a sacrifice and live your life in bloodshed, violence, brutality, and gore? Are you willing to give that all up?"

"You went all your life not having someone that loves you unless I'm mistaken and I'm not talking about Amber or Your Grandma. Always having so much burden on her shoulders," said Wendy. "I don't want you to be the only one that experiences that. I'd gladly take half of that burden upon myself. I won't deny it; my heart beats rapidly for you. Before today I didn't even know what I was attracted to. I didn't know if I liked females or males. I never really thought of it to tell you the truth, but I can't stop looking at you. You're just so beautiful. I don't care if your a vampire or not. Yes, I'll admit the smell of the blood is turning my stomach, but I'm not a Vampire either. So yes, I am willing to make such a sacrifice if it is for you, Amber, and my guild. I don't care what I have to give up."

"You know I heard some of those exact words before a long time ago," said Rose.

 _"You sure did, and I don't regret it either. I may not have said it all just like that, but the general idea is similar,"_ came another female voice.

"I know Luna," said Rose smiling before sighing as she looked down. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Wendy felt her heart shatter as she heard that. She wasn't stupid she knew she loved this girl from the minute she saw her and to hear that this girl wouldn't except her crushed her heart. She fell on her knees as tears fell down her eyes.

"Rose, you should..." said Mavis before being cut off.

"Silence, Grandma!" shouted Rose. "You don't understand!"

Mavis flinched before going silent and frowned as she looked at her granddaughter. Rose sighed and stood up her long hair flowing down to her boots behind her black wolf fur coat as she did along with her black wolf fur coat. She walked down the stairs in front of Wendy, who had her head down looking at the floor. Rose put a finger under her chin before lifting her head up, so Wendy was looking at her. She can feel and see the pain and hurt in Wendy's eyes and heart.

"Look, I know how you feel about me," said Rose. "Please just let me explain, so you understand why."

Wendy nodded her head; it was the only thing she could do. Rose removed her finger and took a few steps back, stepping up a stair as she did. Wendy brushed her tears away with her hand before she stood up, looking at Rose for an answer.

"By now you already know that I can turn into a colossal three-headed wolf," said Rose as Wendy nodded her head. "What you don't know is that I was born unique as a girl and as a vampire. I was born with both female and male reproduction systems. Yes, I have a Pussy, Penis, and Balls. This does not change even when I turn into a colossal three-headed wolf. Unless you can get big enough, there would be no way you could completely be mine. If you could become a dragon, it would be possible, but right now you have something hindering you from being able to do so."

Wendy blushed as she heard parts of that, thought back to the information during the Grand Magic Games during another part of it, but the last part confused her.

"Just to let you know, I feel the same about you as you do me," said Rose before turning around as she took a few steps up the stairs before stopping, but she didn't turn around. "What if I told you I know where your Dragon is Wendy?"

"What? You know where Grandeeney is?" asked Wendy surprised.

"I do," said Rose.

"Can you tell me?" asked Wendy.

Rose looked over her shoulder at her before speaking up.

"Inside of you," said Rose. "Her soul is inside of you. I can see her soul from here."

Wendy was dumbfounded as she heard that along with Mavis. Neither of them knew that the dragons was inside of the Dragon Slayers. Rose turned around and looked at her.

"It's what is holding you back from becoming a dragon," said Rose. "Grandeeney didn't want you to become a dragon fearing that you might turn out like Acnologia, but what she doesn't realize is that its the choice of the person that makes that choice. Acnologia didn't make the best choices in his lifetime. Fueled by anger and rage against dragons considering dragons was the ones that killed his family and destroyed his hometown. Further adding more anger and rage to it was when they killed his former lover, something Acnologia has never gotten over. Personally, I can't blame him for it at all, but the fact he took it overboard is a different thing. Corrupted by his own power, lust for revenge made him turn to the dark side. Vampires may enjoy Bloodshed, Violence, Brutality, and Gore, but they are not evil beings like most think. They don't willingly attack other humans for no reason, and the majority of the time they do for the most part is to save a life." Rose shook her head. "Just like dragons, humans can make their own mind up on what side they want to fight on. They can either be swallowed by the darkness, or they can fight for the side of good. That choice is theirs to make. Grandeeney made her choice to coexist with humans while other dragons did not. Does that mean that Grandeeney would become evil just because the other dragons did? I think not. Humans and Vampires are no different. It does not matter what you are. It's your choice from here out. I can draw her out of you, but when I do, you will become a dragon regardless of what she was trying to accomplish."

Wendy and Mavis was shocked by the information of Acnologia. Wendy did understand Grandeeney's intentions, but she knew that was not what she wanted. She wanted to be with Rose.

"Yes, please, do it," said Wendy.

"Keep in mind she may not be very pleased with it," said Rose, "but it's your choice. So I'll do as you ask. You got what you came for a truce of cease against the guild, but you have another issue. I may have decided not to go to war, but Amber is another story herself. Unless you can get her to reconsider that is."

"I'll do it," said Wendy.

"Very well," said Rose as she turned then went back up the stairs and sat back down in her chair. _"Amber."_

 _"Big Sis what is going on here?"_ questioned Amber.

 _"Before that, there is someone here that would like to talk to you,"_ said Rose. _"Go ahead and speak in your head."_

Wendy nodded her head as she heard that before speaking.

 _"Hello, Amber,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Wendy, it's so good to hear from you. Sorry, I left without any warning like that, but I'm guessing Grandma Mavis told you all now,"_ said Amber, _"but what are you doing in the Guerra..."_ there was a telepathic squeal in excitement before Amber spoke. _"Big Sis gots a Bitch! Big Sis gots a Bitch! Huh? Oh, it looks like you don't know. Bitch is considered to be the mate of a God Wolf. Their sex partner and lover or you could say, girlfriend and or wife. Oh, what's this? So she knows about where their dragons are. That's nice but can't say I'm pleased with them trying to stop it. Well, suppose it doesn't matter anyway. I see you have appeased my big sister. I'm super excited to have you as my little sister. Hmmm... I see, so you know what you may be sacrificing. That's good to know. So you want to know if I'll cease against the guild. I don't have anything against the guild in general._ _Motherfuckface fire-lizard, motherfucking armored whore, and motherfucker lollipop is another motherfucking thing. I haven't done anything to them yet as the rejects tried to fight five damn Boars and a Hydra, but that don't mean I haven't thought about it. I'll tell you this, I have no problems with Makarov and feel bad for making a lot of claims, but if they thought I was going to sit back and allow them to have a happy life they can fuck off. I was planning to make their lives a motherfucking living hell. You can tell Makarov this I won't kill them, but do ask him if it is alright to give them a royal beating. Again congrats Big Sis and Little Sis on you two getting together. Solaria is excited too. Huh? Yes, it is a Wolveed. Well can't talk too long, I'm currently busy with the issue. Speaking of that what is going on Big Sis?"_

 _"Hold tight, and I'll get back with you on that. I'm going to do a round conference on what is going on, but keep the Queen and King safe, and be on the lookout on the horizon,"_ said Rose.

 _"Understood. I can smell dark magic at work,"_ said Amber. _"I'll get back to business then."_

 _"Alright, you do that, and I'm sure you know what to do,"_ said Rose.

 _"Yup sure do. Talk to you soon,"_ said Amber.

"There you go Wendy," said Rose. "We don't have a lot of time, so I suggest you hurry back to the guild and get that cleared up. Make haste Grandma. I still have to draw out her dragon and make the blood pact. We got until the sun goes down, so keep that in mind. Oh, and Wendy. Ask Makarov what he wants me to do if the motherfucking bastards and whore in Minstral try to fight my Blood Knights."

"So only a few hours remaining," said Mavis. "Understood. Wendy let's go quickly."

"Yes, First. I will, Your Majesty," said Wendy as she went over to her before holding on to her.

They did not wait as they quickly disappeared into thin air. Rose smiled her fangs peeking in her mouth before she put a hand on her chest.

 _"About time you got a girl,"_ said Luna.

 _"Yes I agree and an adorable one too. I wonder what she will be like after,"_ said Rose. _"I hope she isn't too much different, but it would be nice if she was a bit bigger in some areas not that her original body isn't sexy at all."_

 _"I'm curious to see how that is all going to turn out,"_ said Luna.

 _"So am I. Let's hope luck is on our side, my friend,"_ said Rose.

 _"Agreed,"_ said Luna.

Back at the guild, Makarov and Gildarts was drinking their grimness away. Those that went on jobs along with Makarov was hoping that the appeasing was going well. The others just had a gloominess over their head for everything they did, but no one cared about it. It's been about an hour since that time. Makarov even tried to find any leads from others, but so far there was no leads that he has heard about. They had no idea what they was up against with the Princesses missing. Makarov knew that if the appeasing wasn't going well, then they was doomed. Doomed. DOOOMED. Just as Makarov thought that he noticed Mavis and Wendy appear in the guild.

"Wendy, your back," said Makarov, glad to see she was alive and well.

"Yes, and I don't have a lot of time," said Wendy.

"Did the appeasing go well?" asked Makarov.

"I became Rose's," said Wendy.

"WHAT!" shouted Makarov, Laxus, Romeo, the Thunder Legion, and Carla.

"She made you become hers!" shouted Carla. "HOW DARE SHE!"

"It's not like that," said Wendy making them all go quiet. "I gave myself to her. Rose mentioned it, but I gave my self to her willingly. Rose was against the idea."

"She was against the idea?" questioned Makarov.

"Yes, because you sacrifice so much," said Wendy.

"What do you sacrifice?" asked Makarov.

"Becoming a Vampire isn't all rainbows and sunshine," said Wendy. "Humans that become Vampires sacrifice their souls. Bloodthirsty creatures of the night. It's one of the reasons that the Guerra Empire is filled with a lot of blood. Vampires lives are filled with bloodshed, violence, brutality, and gore. They are always at conflict with the Werewolves. Most of the weaknesses that a Vampire has are stated in folklore. Rose is uncertain how it will affect me due to me being a Dragon Slayer as it has never been done before. I chose to do it anyway even knowing the sacrifices I'll have to make."

Makarov smiled at her as he heard that but looked worried at the news, "You do what you need to Wendy. If it is what you really want, I have no right to object to it. So she's not going to go to war?"

"No, she gave up on it," said Wendy. "Amber was a different case in of herself. She told me to tell you she won't kill the motherfucking bastards and whore in Minstral but did ask if it was alright to give them a royal beating. She did say she felt bad for all the claims that you had to deal with and said she does not blame you, but she did say that if the others thought she was going to sit back and allow them to have a happy life they can fuck off. She also said she was planning to make their lives a motherfucking living hell. Rose also told me to ask you what you want her to do if the motherfucking bastards and whore in Minstral try to fight her Blood Knights. Last but not least is that she is planning to have a conference."

Makarov and everyone was in shock at the language that Wendy used while Mavis giggled as she saw it. Makarov was broken out of his shock by Mavis giggling.

"It would be a good idea to keep a Lacrima on hand for her to contact you," said Mavis. "She could do it telepathically, but she wants everyone to be present at least by face. She plans to make an appearance to everyone about the recent events and troubles going on."

"I take it that she has information?" asked Makarov.

"Yes, she does, and we only have until the sun goes down," said Wendy.

"That's only a few hours," said Makarov his eyes widening.

"Exactly and there is much we need to do," said Wendy. "I need to get back, but I need your answers first."

"Tell Amber she can give them as much of a royal beating she wants as long as she makes sure not to kill them," said Makarov. "As for Rose, tell her that if they attack the Blood Knights, then she has every right to give them a beating as well as long as she don't kill them. She can make them suffer for what they did."

"Got it," said Wendy nodding her head. "Let's go, Grandma."

"Don't call me Grandma," said Mavis pouting.

None the less they both disappeared into thin air again. Makarov chucked before jumping into the air celebrating at the fact one threat was eliminated. He was in a good mood now that he got that news and was grateful for Wendy being able to accomplish it. He was also grateful that Rose had information on this latest threat that is going on.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like this. Wendy finally got to meet Rose herself, and after a bit of chatting, they finally came to an agreement. Rose has decided to let up on going to war with Fairy Tail and Amber has agreed not to kill Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. Makarov has given the okay to make them suffer. Wendy has decided to become Rose's girlfriend or bitch in their language, and she also decided to become a Vampire along with it even after knowing how much she will be sacrificing. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any music if any, but I do own the idea of the story and my OC's.


	6. Grandeeny, Dragon, Vampire, and Round Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy appeased to Rose and got her to accept it, but with so much to sacrifice what will happen when the dead is done? What will Wendy look like? What will happen? Will the others find out what is going on with the missing Princesses? Well, we are about to find the answers to everything as the story continues. So sit down and get ready to see what will happen. Today!

Mavis and Wendy appeared out of thin air in the thorn room in front of the stairs. They weren't gone for very long, only being gone less than a few minutes. Rose was sitting in her chair when she saw them and smiled. Wendy was still under the effects of Mavis' spell. When she went back down to the guild, she felt as light as a feather. Now it returned to a little bit tense but bearable. Wendy would have jumped at Rose and hugged her, but she didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Welcome back to the Guerra Empire, My Bitch, Grandma," said Rose making Mavis pout as she said that.

Rose giggled as she saw it, something that always amused her. Wendy blushed as she called her that.

 _"Amber quick call. Wendy has some information to give to you,"_ said Rose.

 _"Gotch yeah, go ahead. I'm listening,"_ said Amber.

 _"Makarov said you can go ahead and give them a royal beating as long as you don't kill them,"_ said Wendy.

 _"That's good to hear. I'll go now until your ready Big Sis,"_ said Amber.

 _"Talk to you soon,"_ said Rose before cutting off telepathic. "So what did Makarov have to say about my Blood Knights?"

"He said that if they attack you have every right to give them a royal beating as long as you don't kill them, but he did say you can make them suffer for what they did," said Wendy.

Rose gave a dark face as she heard that while smiling mischievously.

"Good seems we have concluded this ordeal without far worst incident," said Rose as her face went back to normal. "Now how about we get your Dragon released from you, Wendy. Let's go over there farther away from the pond."

"Yes... ummm..." said Wendy, unsure of what to call her.

"Rose is fine besides your my bitch," said Rose.

"Yes, Rose," said Wendy smiling.

Rose got up from the chair along with Luna, and the two made their way down the stairs towards Wendy. When they got down the stairs, they walked down the walkway towards the front away from the blood pond. Wendy was surprised to see how tall Luna was. She was five feet in height, an inch taller than Wendy was, but she towered over Rose, who was a foot and four inches shorter than Wendy. Wendy and Mavis followed behind them.

"Wow your pretty tall and big Luna," said Wendy amazed.

 _"Thank you,"_ said Luna.

"She wasn't always that tall and big," said Rose. "She used to be only five inches taller than I was in height before she was turned to a Half-Vampire."

"I see," said Wendy smiling.

"Feel free to talk to us normally, Wendy," said Rose. "After all after today, you'll be a Queen of the Guerra Empire."

 _"You're going to need another chair,"_ said Luna.

"That'll be arranged in time," said Rose.

When they got to the spot, Rose turned to the side. Mavis back up farther away. Wendy stopped just behind Rose, and Luna stayed at Rose's side.

"If you need a minute that is fine, but if not, then stand in front of me," said Rose.

"No, I'm good," said Wendy as she moved to stand in front of Rose and looked at her.

"Alright here we go," said Rose as she walked forward before putting a hand in the middle of her chest.

Wendy blushed slightly and a shock that went up her spine from the touch. She couldn't help, but moan a little from it. Rose gave a blackish-red glow to her hand for a little bit before stopping. Before Wendy knew what happened, Rose and Luna was farther away, having made distance before Wendy could blink her eyes. Wendy fell onto the ground as she started to pulse reacting. Soon a dragon began to emerge from her chest, but it was not emerging willingly. It was thrashing around trying to stay inside of Wendy, but this was hurting Wendy as it did. Wendy had to close her eyes with slight tears in them and clench her teeth from the pain. The dragon was, however, unable to resist and soon completely emerged from Wendy. Wendy fell to the ground, shaking due to the pain of the trashing. 

_"Who dares pull me out of my foster daughter!"_ roared Grandeeney in the air annoyed.

"I did," said Rose.

Grandeeney's head spun in the voice's direction to see a strange little girl with horns and a huge wolf nearby her.

 _"How dare you, stupid girl! Are you trying to ruin everything!"_ shouted Grandeeney in anger.

Grandeeney's head slammed into the floor with force, but the floor didn't give away even under it. Grandeeney didn't even know when she was hit, but she sure the heck felt the impact. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" shouted Rose glaring at her.

 _"W-W-Who are you?"_ questioned Grandeeney.

"I am Rose Anastasia Vermillion Sangre. The Queen of the Guerra Empire and the Queen of the Vampires!" shouted Rose. "The Grandaughter of the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, and the daughter of Layla Heartfilia! Half-sister to Amber Eloise Vermillion Heartfilia! Your motherfucking trashing around caused Wendy pain because you just had to motherfucking resist it! I hope your motherfucking proud of yourself, stupid dragon! You may be trying to stop her from turning into a dragon, and I get you don't want her to be like Acnologia, but has it ever occurred to you that not every Dragon Slayer is the same as Acnologia? Some dragons was against humans, and you still decided to join the humans! That was your decision to make, and you didn't turn evil! What makes you think Wendy turning into one would be any different? Because motherfucking bastard Zeref said so? Fuck him! Because motherfucking other rejected slayers was corrupted! Fuck them! They made their motherfucking choice on their motherfucking own, and that choice was their doom to motherfucking make! Just like Dragons, the Dragon Slayers can choose for themselves what path they want to take! Wendy has a pure heart; she isn't going to allow herself to be tainted the same way Acnologia was! Now the pink-haired imbecile that Igneel motherfucking raised is a different motherfucking story! You wouldn't be the first motherfucking dragon I fought! I fought Acnologia, and I wounded the motherfucking poor bastard before I left the motherfucking bastard to fucking die! He, unfortunately, survived albeit with extreme difficulty! I also motherfucking took off Zeref's arm which he wasn't able to get back, leaving him handicapped the rest of his motherfucking life!"

Grandeeney was shocked as she heard the girl chew her out. She didn't know that she was that strong.

"You would have motherfucking known that if you was motherfucking paying attention!" shouted Rose.

Grandeeney's eyes widen in shock as she heard the girl say that.

"Yeah, I got the ability to read the thoughts of others," said Rose. "Wendy made her decision, and that was her choice to make. She decided she wanted to be a dragon. She decided she wanted to be a Vampire. Yeah, I was against it due to the sacrifice that is made, but in the end, it was her choice, and it was what she wanted. She didn't want me to carry the burden alone and was willing to take on half of it. She was willing to love me, even know what I am. Now I'm not trying to be rude, or anything as Wendy loves you very much as you was her mother, but I'm not going to sit there and have someone shouting at me disrespecting me. Your lucky you didn't mortally wound Wendy when you was thrashing about. Now, how about we relax and wait for Wendy to change. I'm sure she will have much to talk to you about, but keep in mind we only have a few hours and the world is in a crises situation."

 _"I apologize,"_ said Grandeeney.

"What is done is done," said Rose.

Grandeeney nodded her head before she stood back up, making sure she didn't hit anyone as she did. Once back up, she looked at Wendy apologetically, who was clutching her chest in pain currently. The pain started to fade away slowly, and Wendy began to pulsate, reacting to the Dragon Slayer magic inside of her. She started shifting as she began to change from human to dragon, and Grandeeney moved out of the way to give her some space. Soon she was finished turning into a dragon and was the same size as Grandeeney. Wendy was a pink dragon that looked just like Grandeeney does, but she had brown eyes instead of the blue Grandeeney had. Wendy roared in the air as she looked at Rose and Grandeeney. Rose used her telepathy to explain to Wendy how to change back into a human and not long after Wendy returned to her normal body. When Wendy returned, she talked with Grandeeney for a bit, then Grandeeney left the mortal world.

"Ready to move on?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I'm ready to be your bitch," said Wendy.

"Alright, but are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" asked Rose. "I'm not sure what will happen. I don't want you regretting it afterward."

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure this is what I want," said Wendy.

"Understood. We will begin with the blood pact," said Rose. "What is going to happen is I'm going to bit you in the neck and drink some of your blood. When this happens, your magic will increase, but other than that and the fact you will become a vampire, I have no idea what else it will do. I will hold on to you tightly during the transformation, and my fangs will not be pulled out of you until after it is finished."

"Got it," said Wendy.

Rose nodded her head at her before moving close to her, and as she moved closer, she started floating in the air until she was at Wendy's height. When she got to over to Wendy, she wrapped her arms around her grabbing her ass as she did. Rose could feel that Wendy was wet as she did it but ignored it. Wendy did the same wrapping her arms around Rose. Wendy tilted her head to the side, leaving her neck exposed for Rose. Rose opened her mother her white fangs glistening in the red light of the room from the pond and walls. Then she put her fangs down on Wendy's neck and bit down, sinking her fangs into her neck.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Wendy feeling the bit.

Wendy's magic started to spiral around her before both Wendy and Rose was encased in a sphere of air. The first thing Wendy felt in the change was the excruciating pain of her bones breaking and repairing as she got shorter until Rose could touch the floor. What came after that was her body expanding getting bigger. Her calves, things, ass, and arms got bigger in muscle tone. Rose grabbed more of her ass loving how big it was getting, and Wendy moaned as she did. Wendy's eyes started glowing red before she felt her hair begin to grow longer until it was down to her ankles. She felt something begin to grow at her tailbone, and Wendy was sure it was a tail, and at the same time, she could feel horns growing at the side of her head. Next, she felt her teeth start growing as her teeth changed to form two fangs. The last thing Wendy felt was something in her belly button and in her ears, and it didn't take long for Wendy to know it was a belly button piercing and earrings. The air started to die down around Wendy and Rose. Rose continued to let Wendy's blood run in her mouth and down her throat, and she had to admit Wendy's blood actually tasted pretty good. Rose pulled her fangs out of Wendy's neck and watched as it started to heal quickly. Then it was completely healed to the point you couldn't see anything. Rose stepped back as she looked at her taking in her appearance.

Wendy's hair had changed to a whitish-pink color and was down to her ankles. Her eye color was unknown as her eyes was currently red, but she was still adjusting to being a vampire, so that is to be expected. Two whitish-pink horns curled at the side of her head before pointing straight up. Fangs peaked out of her closed mouth, just like it does with Rose. There was gold earrings with a sapphire gemstone in her ears and a gold necklace with sapphire and amethyst gemstones on her neck. The most interesting part of it all was the tail as it was a dragon tail, but the tip of the tail was similar to that of Rose's and the tail was whitish-pink. Her body was bigger in areas like her calves, thighs, ass, and arms. She was shorter in height than what she used to be now at only four feet tall. Soon Wendy's eyes went back to normal, showcasing brilliant blue eyes.

"How do you feel?" asked Rose.

Wendy looked down at her hands, clenching them a few times.

"Amazing so this is the strength of a Vampire?" questioned Wendy. "Impressive. I feel fine as far as I can tell. My magic I can tell is stronger as well as my strength, but that was going to happen from the start."

Wendy turned around to look at her tail before squealing in happiness as she saw it then she proceeded to hug it.

"I have a dragon ta... huh? No half-dragon and half-vampire tail," said Wendy cutting herself off shortly as she noticed the difference. "I love it."

The air in the room started to get thicker all of a sudden, and Rose gasped as she felt it.

"Wendy, you have Oxikinesis," said Rose. "You might want to control that."

"Huh? Oh, I guess your right. The air is getting thicker," said Wendy before she turned in another direction. "Oh, that must be Amber."

"Yeah, it is. The air is nice and all, and it's not dangerous to us, but we are used to the thin air," said Rose.

"Right," said Wendy before reducing the air back to how it was. 

"That's better," said Rose. "You'll need some practice with your abilities." Rose turned to the chair before pointing at it. "See if you can teleport there, but be extremely careful when you do it."

"Right," said Wendy taking the warning before she disappeared and reappeared at the chair.

"Okay, now try to speak to me only by thinking it," said Rose.

Wendy turned around and looked at Rose for a minute before speaking.

 _"Hi sexy,"_ said Wendy telepathically before she spoke regularly. "Did it work?"

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head. "Well, it seems we know you have Telepathy, including mind-reading, Teleportation, and Telekinesis."

"Want me to try reading your mind?" asked Wendy.

"No, that won't be a good idea unless you want to look into a bottomless void of blackness," said Rose. "I can guard my mind against others reading it. Something you should be able to do as well except for those with stronger mind reading. My telepathy can break through the hardest of defenses, not that I'll have a problem with having to use it on you. Your mind speaks honestly."

"Out of my head," said Wendy pouting.

"Sure," said Rose smiling. "See if you can levitate."

"Okay," said Wendy as she thought to herself, then she started floating up in the air a little before landing back down.

"That's good. It's a start now," said Rose. "We know your ESP abilities."

Wendy hissed bearing her fangs as she turned in the same direction she sensed Amber's magic.

"I don't like those thoughts at all," said Wendy.

"I agree," said Rose.

 _"I see you made the blood pact. Your magical signature is great Little Sis. Congrats. I can feel it from here,"_ said Amber.

 _"Thanks. I can feel yours as well. That's some impressive magical power,"_ said Wendy.

 _"It's nowhere near as strong as yours, but I don't mind that,"_ said Amber. _"Careful and let me know when you find out anything else. Big Sis does she have a soul?"_

 _"From what I can see it appears she does,"_ said Rose.

 _"I see, then she might be the same as you,"_ said Amber.

 _"It's too early to be certain, but it appears that way,"_ said Rose. _"We'll go test that here soon."_

 _"Good idea better to be safe than sorry,"_ said Amber.

 _"My thoughts exactly,"_ said Rose.

 _"I'm going to cut out now just thought I'd drop in to congratulate you both,"_ said Amber.

 _"Yup, talk to you soon,"_ said Rose and Wendy at the same time.

Rose smiled as she looked at Wendy before speaking up.

"Alright, how about you come back here, my little bitch," said Rose.

"Okay," said Wendy smiling before disappeared and reappearing next to Rose.

"So what is your name now?" asked Rose tilting her head curiously.

"Wendy Marvell Vermillion Sangre," said Wendy.

Mavis squealed in delight as she took her last name before appearing and hugging Wendy.

"My granddaughter is so cute!" shouted Mavis.

"Alright, Grandma, that's enough, we need to make sure she can go out in the sunlight," said Rose.

"Yes, I know," said Mavis letting go of Wendy.

Rose turned around and looked at the entrance doors that swung open. The light from outside shined inside the room. Wendy could see that the hallway was a large and fancy decorated one even from where she was standing. It was lined with large gothic arched windows all down the hallway. Between each of the windows was a pillar that went up and made a gothic style ribbed cage ceiling. The floor of the hallway was done in white marble stone that shined in the light from outside, and a red carpet went down the hallway towards the Throne Room. This red carpet, just like the Throne Room, was decorated with gold and amethyst designs. 

"Now Wendy, before we began I want you to be very careful," said Rose. "What I am going to have you do is stand in the shade and stick a figure out slowly until the light touched it. If it starts to feel like it's burning, then withdraw it as fast as possible."

"Understood," said Wendy.

Luna came over to Rose, and the two started leading the way into the hallway. Once inside, they didn't go very far when they reached the sunlight. Rose and Luna stepped in the sunshine. Their hair and fur shined in the sunlight as they bathed in it, giving their hair and fur a glow. Wendy seemed to be in awe as she stopped in the shadow, looking at Rose. She was in awe at both of them but was more in awe at Rose as she was gorgeous with the glow from the light. The way her hair shined in the sun like that was just so beautiful to look at.

"Wendy, go ahead," said Rose bringing Wendy out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right," said Wendy nodding her head as she carefully and slowing stuck out a finger in the light.

Soon the tip touched the light, but Wendy didn't feel anything, so she stuck more in the sunlight. Again there was nothing.

"I'm not feeling anything except the warmth of the sunlight," said Wendy.

"Alright, go ahead and step into it," said Rose.

Wendy slowly took a few steps forward until the sunlight hit her. Her hair shined in the sunshine, bathing it in a glow. Rose was in awe as she looked at her and blushed as Wendy was so beautiful.

"Still nothing," said Wendy before noticing the outside courtyard. She ran over quickly, looking out at it. "Wow, that is amazing. There is a lake out there full of blood."

"Well it seems she is just like you, Rosie," said Mavis.

"Don't call me that," said Rose pouting.

"Then don't call me Grandma," said Mavis.

"It's not my fault that you are my Grandma," said Rose.

Mavis pouted as she heard that.

"None the less it does look that way," said Rose putting a finger and thumb on her chin. "Maybe it was because she was a dragon slayer or maybe it was her pure heart. It's a good thing her ears and belly is pierced. She won't be able to get piercings at all now."

"True," said Mavis.

"Alright, let's get a move on," said Rose.

Wendy turned around and smiled as she heard, "Fuck me, Rose!"

"I'd like to, but when I start, I can't stop until I'm no longer hard, and that will take hours," said Rose. "Which we don't have time for, but once all the stuff is cleared up, I'll be glad to."

"No fair," said Wendy pouting. "Fine let's go get this over with."

"Right," said Rose.

They all disappeared in thin air before they reappeared in another room. Luna went over to a chair at the circle table that looked more fancier than the rest of the chairs. The room was a circle room with a circular table at the center of it. The table was done in a whitish color with designs in it. Rose went around putting a Lacrima in front of several of the chairs just enough for everyone that will be there, but there was plenty of chairs to spare. When done, she looked over at Wendy.

"Wendy, you'll sit here," said Rose pointing to the chair on the right of the Fancier chair.

Wendy nodded her head before she went over to it and sat down. Rose sat down in the chair next to it. Mavis stood behind it not that the others could see her except those in Fairy Tail except for Rose, Amber, Luna, and Solaria. Luna was laying down between Rose and Wendy resting her heads on the floor and her paws.

Meanwhile, in Minstral, Amber was busy guarding the royal family. Team Natsu hasn't gotten there as of yet, and in their condition, they was most likely going slow. While she was guarding the royal family, she got a telepathic message from her sister. This message made her so excited and happy she leaped in the air and excitement. The King and Queen giggled as they saw that making Amber blush slightly in embarrassment, but that soon changed. After that, she was busy using her lacrima to call around to other places making sure everyone made sure they had a lacrima standing by for a call from the Guerra Empire. Not too long after that, she got another message from her sister and got an answer from Makarov, which most pleased her. Amber gave off a dark face that scared the Royal Knights, making them back up. The King and Queen flenched as they saw it, but none the less recovered quickly. Soon the message ended, and Amber went back to normal. Not long after that, she sensed an enormous amount of magical energy, and she knew who it belonged to as well. She sent a message to her new Little Sister Wendy and her Big Sister Rose to congratulate them before cutting off. It wasn't long after that when Team Natsu was led into the room by a Royal Knight.

"There you are," said Erza. "I figured you would be here, Lucy."

"I told you, I'm not Lucy. I'm Amber. Got that?" questioned Amber.

"You need to listen and come back to the guild," said Happy.

"One: I don't have to do a motherfucking damn thing, Furball," said Amber. "Two: I told you I'm not part of a guild. Three: We got a serious issue going on here. I'm not leaving my post! Got that?"

"What the heck happened to them?" asked the King.

"The motherfucking imbeciles decided it would be a good idea to fight five Boars and a Hydra," said Amber. "The motherfucking whore redhead was smart enough to cut the Hydra's head off one at a time. It was a brilliant idea."

"Ummm... Thank you," said Erza happy to hear that her idea was brilliant and ignoring the name-calling.

"Do they have a death wish?" asked the King.

"That one is a motherfucking idiot," said the Queen.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" questioned Amber glaring at them.

"We came to help," said Natsu.

The King and Queen started laughing along with the Royal Knights finding that funny.

"What's so funny?" questioned Natsu.

"Didn't I tell you that you are in no condition to help?" questioned Amber.

"Aye Aye, you did," said Happy, "but..."

"I thought I made my point when I said you'd be better off going back to wherever you motherfucking came from and licking your wounds," said Amber cutting off Happy.

"Unfortunately the Guild Master has told us to come here," said Erza. "He needed to speak with the King and Queen on the matter at hand."

"General, get the Lacrima from them and hand it to Amber," said the King. "I don't trust these rejects."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the General.

The General went over and took the Lacrima before going over to Amber and handing it to her. Not long later, Makarov came over on the other side.

"What the motherfucking... Oh Amber," said Makarov cutting himself off realizing who was on the other end.

"Huh?" questioned Erza. "Master, isn't she Lucy?"

Natsu, Gray, and Happy was confused as to what is going on as well.

"Hello, Makarov. It's good to see you," said Amber. "It's not good to keep the Lacrima tied up for too long."

"Yes, I agree. I heard from your sister just not too long ago," said Makarov. "I take it you got the message just fine?"

"Indeed I did," said Amber.

"Good. I don't need to speak with the King and Queen now," said Makarov. "I'll go so that you can get back to work. Besides I'm waiting for a call."

"Yes, we all are," said Amber. "Well, you have a good day now."

"Thank you, and you too," said Makarov.

Makarov hung up after that. Amber threw the Lacrima in the air towards the others who had to dodge to save it. Natsu barely caught it.

"Hey, what was..." said Natsu before being cut off.

"Shut up, I got nothing to say to you," said Amber. 

"You want to fight!" shouted Natsu.

"Like your in any condition to fight," said Amber. "You can barely walk."

"I don't care who you are. Give us Luce's Celestial Keys!" shouted Natsu.

"No," said Amber.

"Lushee..." said Happy before he was grabbed by something in midair as it shimmered into view.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray was shocked to see the creature while Happy paled as he saw it with him being in one of the mouths of it. It was that two-headed wolf creature or whatever it was that she was with the last time, but where the heck did it come from? They didn't even sense its approach.

"Aaaaaah... get me out of this creature's mouth!" shouted Happy horrified at being eaten by the creature.

"Give Happy back right now!" shouted Natsu.

Solaria ignored him as she started shaking Happy around like a rag doll making Natsu and the others angry.

"That is enough Be..." said Erza, but that was all she was able to get out when she was slammed into the floor head first backward with force enough to make her cough up blood.

"T-T-There is no way," said Gray in shock as he saw Amber appear.

He was looking at both Amber's in the area, but the fact Titania was grounded by Amber shocked him even more.

"Call my Wolveed a beast, and you'll be sorry," said Amber.

"That's it!" shouted Natsu, rushing at her. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu went to hit her, but Amber caught his fist in her bare hand, and his fire was out. Natsu's eyes widen, and he tried to releases his fire magic, but it wasn't coming. Something was blocking him from using it. Natsu was kneed in the stomach before he even knew what hit him with enough force to make him cough up blood. Amber threw Natsu over her should, and he crashed right through a pillar in the Throne Room. The King, Queen, and Royal Knights stood there and watched it all amused. Natsu wasn't passed out, but he was in no condition to get back up as he laid there. Erza was doing better and was able to get back up, albeit with extreme difficulty. 

Back in the Guerra Empire, Rose used her Levitation ESP to make the Lacrima's float in the air in front of the seats. Soon they light up, and it was not much later when several people answered them. A few of these people was the King and Queen of Desterto, the Pergrande Kingdom, and Iceberg. Another one was the Magic Council of Fiore, which was Gran Doma who answered along with Lahar and Doranbolt. In front of Wendy was the Guild Master Makarov. In front of Rose was her sister Amber who answered. Others was the guild Masters from other guilds including Sting from Sabertooth, Bob from Blue Pegasus, Ooba Babasaama from Lamia Scale, and Goldmine from Quatro Cerberus. Makarov smiled at Wendy, who returned his smile, and he would talk to her if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Some of you already know who I am, but for those that do not allow me to introduce myself," said Rose. "I am Rose Anastasia Vermillion Sangre. The Granddaughter of the First Master of Fairy Tail and the Half-Sister of Amber Eloise Vermillion Heartfilia. Most people would know Amber more by the nickname that she used to go under Lucy Heartfilia, but she has long since forgone this nickname and took her real name. I'm the Queen of the Guerra Empire, and right now, I am at the Round Table. For those of you that do not know, the Guerra Empire is located East of Ishgar on an island high in the sky that is as big as the Pargrande Kingdom. It can not be reached or seen by normal humans and mages. The only ones that can see the Island are Vampires, and even they can not reach it without help. Only a select few know the exact location and can reach the Guerra Empire. The majority of you may know the person next to me while others may be confused who it is. This is Wendy Marvell Vermillion Sangre. She is, in your words, my girlfriend or wife. Recently there have been negotiations going on between her and the Guerra Empire. These negotiations, however, are no one else's issue and it is none of anyone else's business except those that know about it."

Everyone seemed to be surprised with all that information, but due to the seriousness of the issue, they all recovered quickly, giving her their attention.

"Now that everyone is on the same page, we got more pressing matters to attend to," said Rose. "It comes to my attention that you all are facing a crisis. The Princesses of Fiore, Desterto, the Pergrande Kingdom, Iceberg, and Minstral have all gone missing. This is the work of an independent Dark Guild by the name Black Claws that has spread far and wide through the provenance of Ishgar. Their main guild base is located in Fiore with guild bases in each of the locations that the Princesses went missing. Their main goal is the fall of the countries. With the fall of the countries, hell will be unleashed on the world the likes you never saw before. The missing Princesses was only the first incident, but it is not going to be the last. They plan to remove all the Kings and or Queens from the Countries. Their attack will not happen until after sunset. They have Werewolves in league with them. These Werewolves can be anyone ranging from a member of your guild to anyone in the Countries. They cannot be identified easily. I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. Your countries are at war now. They aren't going to be taking prisoners and taking them prisoner could only get you injured if they turn out to be a Werewolf. Werewolves may not all have magic, but they are still a force to be reckoned with. Their abilities match that of the Vampires who have been at odds with them for years. Werewolves have weaknesses that have been stated in folklore. These weaknesses are true for the majority of both Vampire and Werewolf. However, I'd advice with trying to take my head off or stab me in the heart. It won't kill me at all. I'm a rare Vampire that does not share the same weaknesses as the majority of Vampires, and neither does Wendy."

Everyone looked alarmed with the grave news that she was speaking of.

"That means one of our guild members could be a Werewolf," said Ooba.

"They could have infiltrated the Magic Council," said Sting.

"Rest assured that I have not detected any Werewolves in the Guilds that are currently here today," said Rose. "Amber has done a thorough sweep of the Magic Council building along with Solaria. Solaria is her Wolveed, just like Luna is my Wolveed. They are similar yet different than that of Exceeds. Back on topic, Amber didn't detect any Werewolves within the Magic Council or the Royal Palace's. They are using black magic to enter and exit without being detected easily. That was how the Princesses went missing. At the current time, they are massing their troops preparing for the war ahead. You have two choices you can either kill to survive, or you can die. Werewolf alphas are another story they can use magic and are extremely dangerous predators. There have been reports of people having gone missing before. These people's bodies was shredded to nothing except bones. A lot of these people was young girls and boys, ranging from the ages of five years old to thirteen years old. Families are torn apart from one another. Children becoming orphaned due to not having any parents."

"So what do we do? What is the plan?" asked Lahar.

"Nothing," said Rose.

Mavis giggled as she saw everyone's shocked and baffled expressions. The only one that showed no expression was Amber. Even Wendy was surprised and confused with it, but she didn't let it show at all.

"Nothing? How can you say do nothing?" questioned Sting.

"I open my mouth and say it," said Rose.

Sting rubbed his head as she said that looking frustrated, but he wasn't the only one. Almost every single one of them was looking confused. Mavis giggled as she heard that along with Wendy, finding it amused.

"You're supposed to be the Grandmaster Strategist no offense," said Makarov. "How is doing nothing a plan?"

"Are you questioning me, Makarov?" asked Rose.

"It's not that I'm questioning your intelligence, but how is doing nothing a plan?" questioned Makarov. "It has every major flaw and hole possible in it."

"He's right, you know," said Ooba. "We must do something about this."

The others nodded their head in agreement with what they said except for Amber.

"It seems you don't get it," said Rose. "If you start acting different, the werewolves and dark guild will know something is up. The fighting will start at the edge of the Capitals, and they will push on through to the palace. When that happens, they are going to hit all at once. With their main forces on the front lines, their rearguard is vulnerable. The plan is to get the Princesses back alive and in one piece. With you all acting different, they won't hesitate to kill the Princesses, or worst turn them to their side. This is not something you can charge headfirst into like a bunch of barbarians. Acting reckless will only get the Princesses killed. Do you want to risk the Princesses lives?"

Everyone looked a bit guilty for not having thought of that at all, and they all paled when they heard that.

"My Blood Knight will be at the bulk of the fighting along with Amber, Wendy, Solaria, my Thought Projections, and any guild or person that is willing to fight to survive," said Rose. "While that is going on, I'll be extracting the Princesses along with Luna before joining the fight myself. Amber will be fighting on the front lines in Minstral along with Solaria and some of my knights. One of my Thought Projections will be on the front lines fighting along with some of my knights in the Pergrande Kingdom. Another one of my Thought Projections will be on the front lines fighting along with some of my knights in Iceberg. The last Thought Projection will be fighting on the front lines with some of my knights in Desterto. Wendy will be the bulk of the fight along with my Blood Knights and anyone else in Fiore in Crocus. Luna and I will join on the front lines in Fiore after the Princesses are extracted safely. The Princesses have been grouped together and are stationed in the main Guild in Fiore. That has each area covered that has a missing Princesses. For those that are in Fiore, Wendy is now considered a Queen of the Guerra Empire, if she tells you to do something that means you better be doing it, especially if you are fighting on the front lines until I arrive, that also goes for my Blood Knights as they know best. Amber is in charge of Minstral all on her own. The others are for no one else to worry about. Now, do you all get it?"

They all rubbed their heads a bit sheepishly.

"Well, that's more like a plan, but I didn't think she had that in mind," said Ooba.

"Neither did I, but I can see now why she is considered a Grandmaster Strategist," said Makarov.

Mavis giggled as she heard that finding this amusing to her.

"That includes everything that has to do with the current situation at hand," said Rose. "If any of you got anything to add please feel free to do so now while you got the chance."

"I have just one concern," said Lahar.

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"How are we going to be able to tell if they are Werewolves or not?" asked Lahar.

"That's a good question," said Makarov.

"Agreed," said Ooba.

"At night and upon a full moon, they turn into furry wolf-like creatures that walk on two legs. It's not much different than that in folklore," said Rose. "It doesn't matter anyway because whether it is a dark guild member or a werewolf you aren't going to be taking prisoners. The dark guild isn't going to lay down until either you or they are dead and the Werewolves sure the hell isn't going to. However, Amber, My Knights, Myself, Wendy, Solaria, and Luna can detect a Werewolves scent. It's not a pleasant scent, but you won't notice it. It takes a strong, keen sense of smell to notice it."

"Then that means Dragon Slayers could notice it," said Sting.

"No," said Rose making Sting's face pale as he heard that. "I mean a sense of smell that is only known to God Wolf Slayers, Wolveeds, and Vampires. You won't be able to smell it, not that you would want to. It'd turn your stomach inside out if you did."

"Why? What does it smell like?" asked Sting curiously.

"It has a lot of different scent in one. Wet dog, rotting flesh, and blood," said Rose. "The smell of blood would turn most peoples stomachs, but the smell of all three combined is lethal to a strong sense of smell. I'm used to it, so it doesn't bother me much, but anyone else would either vomit or cringe."

All the others cringed at the thought of what she just said.

"Anyone have anything else to add?" asked Rose.

"None here," they all said.

"Then that concludes this meeting. Makarov, stay on the line," said Rose. "Everyone else you're free to go and do as pleased, but make sure to be careful and keep track of all your guild members if they are not staying at the guild."

"Will do," they all said before leaving except Amber and Makarov.

"Well, that was eventful," said Amber.

"Agreed," said Rose. "I see you have the motherfucking bastards and whore there already. You know what to do, so Minstral is in your hands, Little Sis."

"Understood," said Amber. "I'll go get to work now."

"Have fun out there," said Rose.

"Haha, I can use it to blow of some steam," said Amber.

"Agreed," said Rose.

"I take it the Blood Knights will be sent before the start of the battle at the edge of the Captial," said Amber.

"Affirmative," said Rose.

"Roger that," said Amber.

Amber signed out of communications, and Rose looked at Makarov.

"I figured you would want to talk to Wendy some. I'll leave you two so you can do that," said Rose standing up along with Luna. "I'll be in the Throne Room preparing things."

"Alright, see you there later, Sexy," said Wendy before smacking her in the ass.

Rose giggled as she did that along with Mavis while Luna giggled telepathically before they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like it. There was a lot of stuff that happened in this one that we went over pretty quickly. I wasn't planning on dragging it out by explaining more detail on the rooms of the castle. Wendy finally got what she wanted and can now turn into a dragon and is also a Vampire similar to Rose. We also got to see a little more interaction with Amber and Team Natsu. Everyone finally got information on what the hell was going on with the Princesses. So it looks like everything is finally coming together smoothly. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Characters, or any music in the story, but I do own the idea of the story and my OC's.


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy finally got what she wanted and can now turn into a Dragon. She is now a Vampire and a Queen of the Queera Empire and it appears that Wendy is just like Rose and Luna. They don't share the same weaknesses as that of a normal Vampire. Everyone was finally able to learn from Rose on the seriousness of what has befallen their countries, but what is going to happen when the battle starts? Will the human's survive? Will the Princesses survive? Will they be prepared in time for the war that is coming? Well, hold on to your seats as we find those answer out as the story continues. Today!"

After Rose, Mavis, and Luna left, Wendy and Makarov talked to each other. Wendy explained to him about what was said, what she went through, and what she knew about herself since she didn't have the time to explain to him before adequately. Makarov was plenty surprised to hear what Wendy had to say about her abilities and everything that happened, but he did smile glad to hear that there didn't seem to be too many sacrifices other than the fact Wendy has changed and added to her name. 

Meanwhile, while they was talking about stuff, Rose, Mavis, and Luna appeared in the Throne Room. Rose appeared in front of her throne chair. Luna appeared next to it on the left side while Mavis appeared on the right side. She does have permission to go above the stairs since she is Rose's Grandma, and Amber also has permission to go above the stairs as well. Wendy being a Queen of the Guerra Empire also has permission to go above the stairs, but unlike Mavis and Amber, she has permission to sit on the throne if she feels like it until her throne chair is made. Even though Mavis had permission to go above the stairs, she stayed down below them at the bottom with Wendy to support the girl earlier.

Rose turned around, facing the entrance doors of the Throne Room that was shout before she held her hand out with her palm facing up. The blood orb that was floating nearby the chair floated over to her floating above her palm then slowly floated down until she had the orb in her hand. The orb reacted to her magic give off a red glow in the room as Rose's eyes went red. A large blackish-red seal appeared over the top of the large pond of blood at the core of the room, but the center of the magic seal where Rose was at and where the walkways was didn't have the seal. It was cut off as it touched them before continuing on the other side all the way around, leaving the seal only above the pond of blood. The bloodfall went right through the blackish-red seal and didn't do anything to it. The blood from the pond started to boil before it came up into the seal flowing into it and then flowed out of the seal into the air.

It started to shift and change in form until blood red knights was formed from the blood itself. As the Blood Knights completely emerged, they stepped out gathering in one spot on the blackish-red floor. These Blood Knights left no feet prints as though the blood was hardened to make them entirely surrounded from head to feet in armor. When one large set was finished, the process repeated as more Blood Knight emerged. When she was done with the majority of making the Blood Knights, there was thousands and thousands of them around the room. These Blood Knights was intimidating looking and blood red. To finish it up the next set of blood that came out of the seal was not just blood red. It was blood-red and blackish-red. The two colors of blood that came out twisted like braids, and they came out in five different spots before shifting and changing in form. This continued until blackish-red and blood-red knights appeared. These blackish-red and blood-red knights are Generals of the Blood Knights. As the Generals completely emerged, they stepped out gathering in front before turning to Rose then they all kneeled bowing at her.

The seal disappeared, but Rose's eyes did not return to normal. The blood orb floated into the air before floating back to its spot next to the chair. Rose didn't have to tell the Blood Knights what was going on or say anything as they already knew. The other Blood Knights followed the Generals as they all kneeled bowing at her. 

"You may rise," said Rose.

They all got back up as Rose sat down in her throne chair. The Blood Knights and Generals went about making five rows of an equal amount of Knights with the Generals at the front. When they was finished, all their eyes stopped glowing with a bright red light as they stood there. They looked no more than statues of armor as they stood there.

 _"Sexy, do we have a library?"_ asked Wendy.

 _"Yes, we do, My Bitch,"_ said Rose. _"Five of them. There is one on the third floor from the Grand Entrance facing the town, but ordinary people can't reach it unless they went down the right or left and up the stairs. Vampires can reach it if they jump from the main floor to the middle of the third floor facing directly forward from the entrance doors. Another one is on the same floor in the back of the castle, which would take you all the way around the castle. There is one on the right and left sides of the castle from the entrance on the second floor. The last one is similar to the direction I gave you for the first one but is located on the fifth floor. It's forbidden for most people to enter it, but you're a Queen so you can do as you please. Just make sure the books are returned to the library. I also have more about the plan for you as well."_

 _"I wasn't planning on removing them from the Castle, but that's good to know. I was just going to do some information gathering on Werewolves, so I'm prepared for them,"_ said Wendy. _"I'll stop by there first."_

Wendy cut off communication, and it wasn't long after that when she appeared in front of the throne chair in front of Rose. She turned and looked around before smiling.

"Wow, so these are the Blood Knights?" asked Wendy.

"They sure are," said Rose.

"Impressive," said Wendy before turning back to her. "Alright so what else about the plan do you have for me?"

"When the fighting begins you'll need to use your teleportation to transport the guilds and Magic Council members that are willing to fight to Crocus in time," said Rose. "You can find more information on teleportation ESP from the fifth-floor library. So for the beginning of the fight leave the fighting to the Blood Knights and others until you got all the guilds there."

"Understood," said Wendy.

Rose stood up before she disappeared with Wendy leaving Mavis and Luna back in the Throne Room. They reappeared in the fifth-floor library. Wendy was pleasantly surprised by the size of the library as it was huge, far larger than any library she has ever seen. It was also fancy, but Wendy was expecting that as this was a Castle. Rose leaned in and kissed her on the lips, and Wendy returned it before putting her arms around Rose underneath her black fur coat and grabbing her huge ass. They broke after a little bit as Rose looked at her. Wendy rubbed her hand against her huge ass.

"I'll leave you to study now, so you are prepared," said Rose.

"Alright," said Wendy as she removed her hands.

The two broke apart then Rose stepped back before disappearing with a smile on her face. Wendy went straight to work, looking around for information on Werewolves and Teleportation. While she did that, Rose reappeared in the Throne Room before sitting down.

 _"Wendy, you can return to Fairy Tail an hour before everything starts,"_ said Rose.

 _"Sounds good,"_ said Wendy.

The blood orb floated in front of her, and Rose looked at it her eyes glowing red as she continued to monitor all activity going on in Ishgar.

Meanwhile in Fiore after the Queen of the Guerra Empire Rose talked to the Guild Masters, Kings, Queens, and Magic Council, they went about acting as usual as possible trying not to draw any attention. The Magic Council acted as though they had little to no information regarding the Princesses. The Guild Master's made sure to keep it low on the information relating to the Princesses. 

In Fairy Tail, the others was glad that the guild wasn't doom, but they all heard the seriousness of the situation at hand when Makarov talked to Rose. Hearing who was the Queen of the Guerra Empire and seeing it first hand was two different things. They all expected to see someone tall and busty like Lu... ummm... Amber, but they was not expecting to see a child that looked no older then seven or eight running the Guerra Empire. They still looked gloomy and ashamed of what they did, but they did not speak up as they didn't want to risk the Princesses lives.

Those that was on good terms with Amber went about talking to each other. They heard everything that was going on just like everyone else, but they kept it to themselves, understanding the seriousness of the situation. They was, however, determined to help out when everything started. They was surprised to see that Rose, who looked no older than seven or eight, was running the Guerra Empire as they was expecting someone more like Amber. They was glad that the guild wasn't doomed and they was all grateful to Wendy for accomplishing that.

After the communication, they started talking about usual stuff with each other or glaring at the others trying to act as normal as possible. They also talked about Wendy even though they didn't get to see what she looked like, but some of them did hear when Makarov was talking to her. He was murmuring just in case the dark guild or werewolves was around. Those that did hear him was glad that there weren't so many sacrifices that Wendy had to make as far as what is known. They was also surprised to hear what she can do now and how strong her magic level was. They was completely shocked when they heard that Wendy can now turn into a dragon. Laxus quietly revealed this information to Romeo, Carla, and the Thunder Legion who was also shocked at what they heard. Other than that everything in Fairy Tail continued as usual. Makarov and Gildarts was drinking at the bar counter slower now talking about things like nothing happened. This was to hide any information leaks that could get out of the plan.

Meanwhile, in Minstral, Team Natsu had heard all of the information that was currently said. They was shocked by what they heard but understood the seriousness of the situation. Erza pointed a finger at Amber.

"Ha, I knew you was Lucy," said Erza.

"I told you I am not Lucy. I am Amber. Did you not hear me?" asked Amber.

"No, you are Lucy," said Happy, who was finally released from Solaria when the communication was answered.

He wasn't doing so well at the current time. He was in the same condition that Team Natsu found themselves in after fighting the Boars and a Hydra.

"Stupid Furball!" shouted Amber. "My name is Amber."

"You're still Lu..." said Happy before he felt something choking him.

Happy started struggling around swinging his arms around and pawing at his neck.

"Now listen up! I am not Lucy! Got that, Furball? I am Amber!" shouted Amber. "Get that through the thick skull of yours."

Amber then let him go making Happy choke out for air afterward.

"We can help," said Erza.

"No," said Amber. "I told you already! What makes you think you'll be any help? You can't even fight Boars let alone a Hydra!"

"I thought my plan was smart," said Erza proud of herself.

"Oh sure it was the best plan there was," said Amber.

"Thank you," said Erza proudly.

The King, Queen, and Royal Guards chuckled amused. They was amused at how much of an idiot these four was. Amber was speaking to them sarcastically, and they all knew that even though it didn't sound like it.

"We can go get the Princess," said Natsu.

"Sure go for it," said Amber.

"So you'll let us help?" asked Gray confused.

"Sure, you can head back. I'm sure the several months it would take you to get there would be nice. No, make that probably a year or longer in your state," said Amber.

Happy got the idea of what she was saying.

"Amber is right," said Happy, using her real name not feeling like being choked again somehow invisible. "We should listen to her."

"What? Why would we do that? Who's side are you on?" questioned Natsu glaring at the cat holding himself up by a pillar. "All we have to do is get the Princess."

"By the time we got to Fiore it would be too late," said Happy.

"What makes you think the Princess is there?" asked Natsu. "The Princess is here she was kidnapped here. All we have to do is go beat them up."

 _"Typical a charging bull,"_ thought Amber. "Right you go do that. I'm sure the death of the Princess will be most appreciated fire brain reject."

"For once I agree with Happy," said Erza.

"What you agree?" questioned Natsu.

"We can't risk the death of the Princess," said Erza. "There is too much at stake."

Natsu snapped his mouth shut as she said that unable to say another word.

"So what we do nothing?" asked Gray.

"Why not make yourself useful and go fight some Boars and Hydras," said Amber. "You was really good at that."

"Alright! I'm fired up!" shouted Natsu grinning.

Erza and Gray grinned as they heard that. Happy paled as he heard that. Was Amber trying to kill them?

"Let's go," said Natsu excitedly turning to make his way out only to fall flat on his face again.

"Let's help him," said Erza to Gray.

They walked over to him before throwing an arm over their neck, helping him up then they started walking towards the way out before Happy stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that," said Happy.

They stopped and looked back at him.

"What don't tell me your a chicken, Happy," said Natsu.

"You all should listen to Amber," said Happy.

"Her name is Lucy," said Natsu.

"No, her name is Amber," said Happy.

"Lucy," said Natsu.

"Amber," said Happy.

"Lucy," said Natsu.

"Amber," said Happy.

"You want to go cat?" questioned Natsu.

"Sure let's go!" shouted Happy.

Natsu went to lunge at him but stumbled before falling flat on his face. Happy giggled at him as he saw that.

"Stop laughing? I thought you was my partner!" shouted Natsu.

"You're the one that did it not me," said Happy. "You can't even walk. What makes you think you can fight a Boar?"

"Are you questioning how strong I am?" questioned Natsu. "I'm Natsu, the son of Igneel! The fire dragon king!"

"So what does that have to do with you fighting a Boar face planted in the ground?" asked Happy.

Amber looked amused along with the King, Queen, and Royal Guards as they watched them.

"We should rise to the challenge," said Erza trying to rally the others.

"Happy has a point," said Gray. "In our current disarray, what good are we going to be against a Boar?"

"Don't tell me you're a chicken, Frost Flake," said Natsu.

"You can go. Just leave me out of it," said Gray.

"Ahahaha. Pervy Popsicle is scared," said Natsu laughing. "Don't worry Erza and I will deal with it."

"Right we will," said Erza nodding her head.

Erza helped Natsu out of the Throne Room by herself while Gray went over to Happy officially splitting up Team Natsu. Soon they left, and the King, Queen, and Royal Guard giggled at the idiots.

"Guard, take these two to the infirmary," said Amber.

The Guard came over to them before showing them the way to the infirmary. Happy and Gray didn't resist or protest at all as they went wanting to recover. When out of sight and far away, Amber giggled to herself at the misfortune of Erza and Natsu. The two was overconfident and retarded beyond repair. The King, Queen, and the Royal Guards that was left giggled along with Amber. 

"Well, that sure was entertaining," said the Queen.

"Those two are worst then complete Idiots," said the King.

Back in the Guerra Empire, Wendy continued to read up on a lot of the information on Werewolves, so she knew how to destroy them effectively. She also read up on teleportation ESP and found that is can be a dangerous and deadly ability when misused or if you did it on purpose. Wendy smiled mischievious liking the bloody and gory aspect of splitting someone in half or putting their body through a wall or object. She also liked the violent, bloody, and gory aspect of how to effectively destroy a werewolf by decapitation, ripping them to shreds, or ripping out their heart. She read up on everything she could about how to effectively kill them, which some didn't sit so well with her. She climbed or jumped to the shelves to get the books using her Vampire abilities she has to reach them.

While Wendy was doing that it was getting close to the start of the war. There was not much time left before night fell. Rose stood up before she made three more of herself splitting her magic powers into fours as she made three Thought Projections of herself. Unlike other Thought Projections, these Thought Projections can interact with humans and objects even though they lack physical form. They can also fight being capable of holding their own in a fight. Unlike Jellal, who called his Thought Projection by a different name, Rose never does so as it is not needed. She doesn't need to be more the one person. However, cutting her magic into four comes at an additional price. Rose can not turn into her God Wolf Form until all Thought Projections have reunited with her body, but Rose didn't need to worry about that. She and her Thought Projections was still a force to be reckoned with, and they all had a wide range of magic attacks. On the positive side, her Vampire abilities cross over without splitting her Vampire abilities into four parts. Rose's Thought Projections look so real that they can fool even the greatest of eyes, but only her true body can wield the Legendary Beast Blades and Blood Orb. Even though Rose would be leaving the castle unintended, she does not need to worry about someone attempting to break in not that any of her Vampires would.

With her Thought Projections done, all she had to do now is wait for the sun to set. It was still up, but it was getting closer to going down. So with that, Rose sat back down in her throne chair while her Thought Projections stood on the left of her nearby Mavis. Mavis knew that if Rose was making her Thought Projections, then there wasn't much time before everything went down. She knew she didn't have to worry about Rose as she can handle her own. That also went for Amber as well, and Wendy was researching, so Mavis knew she should be fine. Besides, Mavis knew that Rose wouldn't let anything happen to her, and she didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

Meanwhile, in Fiore, Makarov noticed that the sun was getting closer to going down. The others seemed to have noticed this as well, but they remained going about everything as normal as possible without giving any information out about the plan. He wasn't the only one as other Guild Masters also noticed that the sun was getting closer to going down, but even so, everything continued the same. No one was willing to show any sign of any information that Rose said about the plan. The Magic Council continued to act as though they was still lost about what was going on and kept the day as usual, but even they also noticed that the sun was getting closer to going down.

Meanwhile, in Minstral, Natsu and Erza's bodies was dragged back into the Throne Room. They both had some broken bones literally from trying to fight with some Boar, and even then they didn't beat it. They ran away as best they could before collapsing. Amber giggled as she saw their badly beaten bodies that was dragged inside the Throne Room. She wasn't the only one as the King, Queen, and the Royal Knights also giggled. To add more insult to injury Happy and Gray who was both recovered even giggled at it, but they was shut up when Amber glared at them along with Solaria. Happy paled when Solaria glared at him not wanting to be wolf food. Amber had the Royal Guards drag them to the infirmary, but told them telepathically not to give them any treatment. 

Somewhere else in a forest a shady character was standing along with several men nearby him. It wasn't long when another suspicious person appeared out of nowhere.

"So what is the news on the status?" asked the shady character in a menacing dark male voice.

"Seems they don't realize the seriousness of the situation," said a gruff male voice. "They are all confused about what is going on and have little information on the situation. The Magic Council is at a lost. The guilds are going about their day as normal."

"And what about Fairy Tail?" asked the dark male voice.

The second man chuckled as he heard that.

"They are still at odds with the others. It's funny, really," said the second man.

"So there is no news on the vampires?" asked the first man.

"The only news was that they did an appeasing but other than that there is no plan," said the second man. "Looks to me as though those freaks don't care what is going on."

"Seems she plans to turn a blind eye to everything," said the first man.

"Most likely she wants Fairy Tail to suffer," said the second man. "Not that I care at all."

"Well, it doesn't matter," said the first man. "We will give them hell soon enough. We'll make this world a living hell. Mahahahahaha!"

Back in the Guerra Empire, Wendy stopped what she was doing as she heard what a few voices said. She giggled as she heard them. The stupid rats have no idea what they are going to do. Perfect. She loved it. Wendy went back to what she was doing. In the Throne Room, Rose giggled as she heard what the two voices said as well.

"Come! Come! Let the blood flow!" shouted Rose excitedly.

Mavis giggled as she heard that knowing she was getting a kick out of it all. 

_"Wendy, it is time for you to head back to Fairy Tail,"_ said Rose. _"Don't let anything out if there is a dark guild member or a werewolf nearby about the plan."_

 _"Got it. I'm on my way,"_ said Wendy. _"I wasn't planning to."_

Back in Fairy Tail, everyone was going about their time as usual like nothing happened at all. The sun was getting ever closer to going down, and everyone noticed that. Makarov was looking that direction when all of a sudden he saw Wendy appear in the guild.

"Ah, Wendy," said Makarov. "Glad you are back."

"Thank you, Papa," said Wendy smiling her fangs peeking out of her mouth.

Makarov smiled back at her as she said that. Everyone else turned to look before they all gasped at how much Wendy changed. They heard she changed, but they didn't know precisely how much or what she looked like, so seeing it themselves was a bit of a shock. Wendy walked over to the bar counter before jumping onto a stool sitting there instead of climbing up to get on it. She was sitting next to Makarov on his right side while Gildarts was on his left. Before Makarov registered what happened, Wendy had a glass in her hand full of alcohol.

"Should you be drinking that?" asked Makarov.

"Good question," said Wendy.

Wendy put her hand up before slowly putting her finger down in the glass until it touched the liquid. She didn't feel anything and withdrew her hand.

"Seems safe to me," said Wendy.

"That's not what I meant, but whatever," said Makarov. "Just don't get drunk on me."

"Vampires can't get drunk," said Wendy.

"Oh," said Makarov nodding his head. "Well, then go ahead."

Wendy smiled as he said that. Before anyone could register, her glass was full again. Makarov looked at her wanting to ask something but refrained from doing so, not wanting any information to get out. Wendy noticed that and can tell there didn't seem to be any werewolves or dark guild members nearby.

"What is it, Papa?" asked Wendy.

"Ummm..." said Makarov nervously looking around.

"Relax there is none nearby," said Wendy. "They are close to Crocus preparing."

"So it's almost time?" asked Makarov.

"Yes," said Wendy. "There is about an hour left. When everything goes down, I'm to transport the guilds and Magic Council to Crocus before going about my task."

"I see," said Makarov nodding his head. "So has Rose got everything ready on her side."

"Last I checked she had the Blood Knights, but besides that, I don't know," said Wendy. "I have been researching in the library."

"You have a library there, Your Majesty?" asked Makarov.

"Yes, five of them to be exact," said Wendy.

Makarov was surprised by the number of libraries that they had in the Guerra Empire.

"No. Those are only the libraries in the Castle Rosarius," said Wendy. "And the one I saw is not small by any standards. It's larger than any I have ever seen."

Makarov mouth dropped open, and his eyes widen in surprise. Wendy giggled as she saw that.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies," said Wendy.

Makarov snapped his mouth shut as she said that.

"What was you reading on?" asked Gildarts curiously.

"Werewolves and Teleportation," said Wendy.

"So how do you kill a werewolf and why was you reading on teleportation?" asked Makarov curiously.

"You'll see soon enough," said Wendy. "As for the teleportation, I read up on it so I can be ready."

Makarov nodded his head, deciding to leave it at that. He wondered if there was more to that then that.

"There is, but that doesn't matter," said Wendy.

"Out of my head, please," said Makarov pouting.

Wendy giggled as she heard that.

"You still owe me, Papa," said Wendy. "After this ordeal is over, you better treat me with some alcohol."

"I can do that," said Makarov nodding his head. 

Carla recovered before flying over to Wendy. She was followed by Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion who snapped out of it as they got up and went over.

"Wendy, you look amazing," said Carla being the first that got there.

"Oh, Carla, thank you," said Wendy smiling at Carla.

"You have a Dragon Tail," said Romeo impressed.

"Well, Half-Dragon and Half-Vampire," said Wendy. "It doesn't really have a name."

 _"How about Vampire Dragon Tail?"_ asked Rose.

"That works," said Wendy.

"I take that was Rose?" asked Makarov.

"Yes, she gave the tail a name," said Wendy. "Vampire Dragon Tail."

Makarov smiled along with Carla and Romeo.

"I'm glad there weren't many sacrifices," said Laxus.

"Same here," said Makarov.

"Here too," said Carla, Romeo, and the Thunder Legion.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," said Wendy. "I would have still gone through with it. I don't regret it and I never will."

Makarov, Gildarts, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion all smiled at her as she said that. 

"So how does it feel to be a Queen, Your Majesty?" asked Gildarts.

Carla, Romeo, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion all hearing that dropped to their hands and knees before bowing to Wendy. Wendy giggled as she saw that.

"That's not needed right now," said Wendy. "Right now I'm just part of Fairy Tail."

The others got back up smiling at her.

"To answer your question there is so much freedom to do whatever I want," said Wendy. "I'm still getting used to it, but it's not a bad thing."

"That's good to hear," said Gildarts. "Glad to hear your enjoying being a Queen."

 _"Lahar, Sting, Obba, Goldmine, and Bob. I'll be there to get you all and your guild members soon to transport you to Crocus, but don't act suspicious,"_ said Wendy.

 _"Understood, Your Majesty,"_ came the reply from the others.

"So how is the Guerra Empire?" asked Makarov.

"I didn't get to see much of the land, but from what I did see it's fancy, beautiful, and awesome," said Wendy.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it one of these days," said Makarov.

"That's fine, but to warn you. You're going to have a hard time walking," said Wendy.

"Yes, I'm still surprised with the gravity there," said Makarov nodding his head.

After that, they went about talking about usual stuff dropping the topic. Wendy continued to drink alcohol along with Makarov and Gildarts, but she was drinking it faster than the two of them. They was taking it slowly, not wanting to be drunk or in the worst shape when everything went down.

Back in Minstral, Amber could see that it was getting closer, and the Royal Guards, King, and Queen knew it as well. The King and Queen had confidence in the Guerra Empire that they will be able to accomplish this one way or another, so they was not worried. The Royal Guards wasn't worried either, and they was willing to fight for their country when the time came. Solaria could see that it was getting closer too. Gray and Happy was sitting nearby a wall out of the way silently as they waited. Natsu and Erza was still in the infirmary not that they was getting any treatment at all and Amber was grateful for that as she didn't want to have to deal with them during when everything goes down. The King and Queen didn't want them getting in Amber's way, so they sent a couple of Royal Guards to stand in the infirmary to watch over them. They didn't want to deal with them as much as Amber and Solaria didn't want to deal with them.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like it. There wasn't too much going on in this chapter other then preparations for what is to come. We also got to see a glimpse of the dark side for once. I'm not really great with them too much, and I'd prefer not to give them a name. I'm sure you'll all understand why as the war starts. There was a little bit more interaction between Amber and Team Natsu, which I thought was pretty funny. Wendy did a bit of research so she would be prepared for what is to come. You'll see more of her new personality soon. I can't say for sure, but there might be some of her old personality as well. We'll have to wait to see as the story continues. The next few parts will be about the start of the War and what happens so look forward to that, but due to there being several places I may split it into chapters to show what is going on in every place. It just depends on how long the chapter gets. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any music in the story if any, but I do own the idea of the story and my OC's.


	8. The War Begins and Carnage of the Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations was made, the sun is about to set, the war is about to take place, but what is going to happen when it does? Will they rescue the Princesses? Will the Princesses be alive in the end? Will the countries fall? Well, we are about to see what happens as the showdown between the humans and Black Claws begins. So follow me as the explosive start of the war begins. Today!

The sun had gone down as day became night. The King and Queen of the Pargrande Kingdom knew it was time, but they was not uneasy at all. They had faith that the Guerra Empire would be able to accomplish the mission. The only thing that was uneasy was the silence and no movement from the enemy as of yet. It was deadly silent other then the people that roamed the capital of the Pargrande Kingdom. To silent in fact that it was nerve-wracking, to say the least. They didn't say anything to the people wanting them to continue with their everyday life as they always do. The Capital of the Pargrande Kingdom wasn't evacuated or even protected at all. The Royal Knights of the Pargrande Kingdom went on their way as they always do, but they other then the King and Queen knew the plan. They just like the rest in Ishgar kept it quiet not wanting anything of the plan to get out to the enemy. They was shocked and baffled at first when the Queen of the Guerra Empire said their plan was nothing, but after she explained it they realized why she said that in the first place. It wasn't that she didn't have a plan at all. It was more of deceiving the enemy. A genius plan no doubt befitting the title of Grandmaster Strategist. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the full moon has come out, and yet there has been no sign of the enemy as of yet.

Outside in the Capital, the people went about their day as they always do, not knowing the troubles that are about to unfold in the capital. That was until a few kids and grown-ups on the west spotted a massive group of around twenty-five thousand shady people and another twenty-five thousand wolf-like human-looking creatures that walked on two legs in the distance. They took off through the city alarmed by the large group shouting about a massive group heading to the capital from the west. The Royal Knights that was out there hearing that quickly made their way to the Palace to tell the King and Queen. They ordered them to take up arms and evacuate the citizens from the Capital knowing that the attacking is happing now.

The dark guild and werewolves made their way to the Capital from the west together coming through the forest on the west of the Capital and crossing the plains. As they drew closer to the center of the plains on the outskirts of the Capital, the Blood Knights, General, and Rose appeared out of thin air directly on top of them. They went straight to work as they started their fight against the dark guild and werewolves. As soon as the Blood Knights and General appeared in thin air they swung their swords cutting off heads and making blood flying into the air. Some of them stabbed some of the dark guild members or werewolves in the chest. This killed the dark guild members in an instant, but the werewolves merely laughed at them until all of a sudden spikes ripped through their body making them look like a porcupine. This attack effectively killed them as the spikes pierced their hearts and brains. Not to mention that the spikes protruded out of their eyes, mouth, and other areas. The swords went back to normal, but the knights weren't done by far as they took the blade and ripped it upward out of them splitting them in half and making blood fly into the air. Some of the knights smashed their heads into the ground with enough force to make their heads pop like a balloon sending blood and gore around the plains, and if they didn't do that then they simply ripped them to pieces tearing their arms, head, and legs off making blood fly around.

Rose attacked in a similar yet more bloody fashion then the Blood Knights and General. She went through the plain smashing their heads into the ground making them pop sending blood around the air, ripped them apart tearing their heads, arms, and legs off, ripped out their beating hearts, cut them down in pieces with her tail, punched them with enough strength to take their heads clean of their shoulders, or kicked them with enough strength to either take their head clean off or decapitate their bodies. If they still had their limbs and head after she attcked then she would proceed to tear their arms, legs, and head off before ripping out their heart and crushing it in the palm of her hand. She did all this in an instant before moving on to the next victim before anyone could register what happened and as she left she left an after image in her place. Blood flew into the air and soaked the ground from the werewolves and dark guilds that was cut down. Rose only had five thousand knights including the General with her, but even so, they was tearing them apart before they could get through them at all. They was soon joined by the Royal Knights of the Pargrande Kingdom who have come to assist and after that magic flew into the air, but if any magic came towards Rose or the Blood Knights they just crashed right through it still unharmed or ignored it. 

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Ishgar was a country that had many Icy Mountains, Icy Rivers, Icy Lakes, and there was sometimes even Icy Forests. There was, however, some places that had normal forests and it wasn't too much different than Fiore with the exception of taller peak icy mountains with a lot of snow and ice. This place was called Iceberg a country that is known for its breathtaking mountain ranges and cold climates, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any normal places just like in Fiore or other countries. The sun had gone down as day became night. The King and Queen of Iceberg knew it was time, but they was not uneasy at all. They had faith that the Guerra Empire would be able to accomplish the task. The only thing that was uneasy was the silence and no movement from the enemy as of yet. It was deadly silent other then the people that roamed the capital of Iceberg. To silent in fact that it was nerve-wracking, to say the least. They didn't say anything to the people wanting them to continue with their everyday life as they always do. The Capital of Iceberg wasn't evacuated or even protected at all. The Royal Knights of Iceberg went on their way as they always do, but they other then the King and Queen knew the plan. They just like the rest in Ishgar kept it quiet not wanting anything of the plan to get out to the enemy. They was shocked and baffled at first when the Queen of the Guerra Empire said their plan was nothing, but after she explained it they realized why she said that in the first place. It wasn't that she didn't have a plan at all. It was more of deceiving the enemy. A genius plan no doubt befitting the title of Grandmaster Strategist. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the full moon has come out, and yet there has been no sign of the enemy as of yet.

The Capital of Iceberg was surrounded by frozen peak icy mountains on three sides. The only side that wasn't surrounded by mountains was the south. The people went about their day as they always do, not knowing the troubles that are about to unfold in the capital. That was until a few grown-ups on the south spotted a massive group of around twenty-five thousand shady people and another twenty-five thousand wolf-like human-looking creatures that walked on two legs in the distance. They took off through the city alarmed by the large group shouting about a massive group heading to the capital from the south. The Royal Knights that was out there hearing that quickly made their way to the Palace to tell the King and Queen. They ordered them to take up arms and evacuate the citizens from the Capital knowing that the attack is happing now.

The dark guild and werewolves made their way to the Capital from the south together coming through the forest on the south of the Capital and crossing the plains. As they drew closer to the Capital, the Blood Knights, General, and Rose appeared out of thin air directly on top of them. They went straight to work as they started their fight against the dark guild and werewolves cutting them down in a similar fashion as that of those in the Pargrande Kingdom. While they was doing that the Royal Knights went about evacuating the citizens of the city to a safe place before joining the fight as well. 

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Ishgar was a country that was full of bright sand about a far as the eyes can see in every direction. The temperature in this place was always at high degrees all year around. This place was called Desterto a country that is known for its sandy deserts and hot climates, but that doesn't mean that there aren't cities or towns at all. Just like other places Desterto also has cities and towns. The sun had gone down as day became night. The King and Queen of Desterto knew it was time, but they was not uneasy at all. They had faith that the Guerra Empire would be able to accomplish the task. The only thing that was uneasy was the silence and no movement from the enemy as of yet. It was deadly silent other then the people that roamed the capital of Desterto. To silent in fact that it was nerve-wracking, to say the least. They didn't say anything to the people wanting them to continue with their everyday life as they always do. The Capital of Desterto wasn't evacuated or even protected at all. The Royal Knights of Desterto went on their way as they always do, but they other then the King and Queen knew the plan. They just like the rest in Ishgar kept it quiet not wanting anything of the plan to get out to the enemy. They was shocked and baffled at first when the Queen of the Guerra Empire said their plan was nothing, but after she explained it they realized why she said that in the first place. It wasn't that she didn't have a plan at all. It was more of deceiving the enemy. A genius plan no doubt befitting the title of Grandmaster Strategist. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the full moon has come out, and yet there has been no sign of the enemy as of yet.

The Capital of Desterto was surrounded by deserts on all sides. The people went about their day as they always do, not knowing the troubles that are about to unfold in the capital. That was until a few grown-ups in the north spotted a massive cloud of dust in the distance. They weren't able to tell what it was, but it was definitely not ordinary. They took off through the city shouting about something massive heading to the capital from the north. The Royal Knights that was out there hearing that quickly made their way to the Palace to tell the King and Queen. They ordered them to take up arms and evacuate the citizens from the Capital knowing that the attack is happing now.

The dark guild and werewolves made their way to the Capital from the north together coming straight across the desert sands. As they drew closer to the Capital, the Blood Knights, General, and Rose appeared out of thin air directly on top of them. They went straight to work as they started their fight against the dark guild and werewolves cutting them down in a similar fashion as that of those in the Pargrande Kingdom and Iceberg. While they was doing that the Royal Knights went about evacuating the citizens of the city to a safe place before joining the fight as well.

Meanwhile, in Minstral the sun had gone down as day became night. No one was worried especially the King and Queen as they had faith in Amber and the Guerra Empire. The only thing that was uneasy to them was the silence and no movements from the enemy as of yet, but they knew that Amber and Solaria would pick them up when they could. It was deadly silent other then the people that roamed the capital of Minstral for most of them. To silent in fact that it was nerve-wracking, to say the least. They didn't say anything to the people wanting them to continue with their everyday life as they always do. The Capital of Minstral wasn't evacuated, but it was heavily protected. The Royal Knights of Minstral stayed at the palace waiting for orders from Amber and ready to follow her commands as given. Amber was not shocked or baffled when her sister said their plan was nothing. She knew her sister well and knew that she had a plan even though she said nothing is the plan. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that her sister didn't want any information to be leaked of the plan to the enemy. It was, however, hilarious to see the expressions of the others on the other end. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the full moon had come out, and yet there had been no sign of the enemy as far as they knew. Amber and Solaria, on the other hand, could hear them as they got closer towards the Capital of Minstral. They was following their movement ever since they began to make a move. Amber knew that her sister would send the Blood Knight directly in the line of battle.

"Should the enemy..." said Happy before he was shut up.

"Silence!" shouted the King.

"Maybe Rose..." said Gray before he was silenced.

"Didn't I say silences!" shouted the King.

No one made a sound after that as Happy and Gray sat there nearby a wall not moving. Erza and Natsu was still out for the count and as far as Happy and Gray knew they weren't recovered as of yet from their fight with the Boars and Hydras. Little did they know that they weren't being treated on at all as two Royal Knights watched over them. This was due to the fact Amber did not want them in her way. They didn't need their help and she sure the heck didn't want their help. 

"Everyone to arms now! Evacuate the citizens to a safe place then join the fight!" shouted Amber giving out orders.

The Royal Guards took off quickly as they made their way to get armed.

"So we can help?" asked Gray confused.

Amber sighed before she turned to look at them. She knew they weren't going to take a no for an answer, but she didn't want them in the battle itself.

"Fine. If you want to be useful then say here and watch the King and Queen," said Amber.

"Aye Aye, Sir," said Happy saluting Amber.

The King and Queen didn't even protest knowing that Amber did that so they would shut up and stay out of the fight. The Royal Knights came back before leaving as they went out of the Palace to go about evacuating the citizens to a safe place. Amber and Solaria waited for the sound of the Blood Knights showing up.

Meanwhile outside in the capital of Minstral, the Royal Guards was going about evacuating the citizens to a safe place. While they was doing that a massive group of around twenty-five thousand dark guild members and another twenty-five thousand werewolves showed up in the distance.

The dark guild and werewolves made their way to the Capital from the east together coming through the forest on the east of the Capital. As they drew closer to the Capital, the Blood Knights and General appeared out of thin air directly on top of them. They went straight to work as they started their fight against the dark guild and werewolves cutting them down in a similar fashion as that of the Blood Knights and General in the Pargrande Kingdom, Iceberg, and Desterto.

Amber hearing the fight grinned as she heard it before looking at Solaria.

"Let's go Solaria," said Amber. "The Sky is your's to command."

 _"Yay! Yay! More bloodshed!"_ said Solaria bouncing around wagging her twin tails.

The two vanished into thin air before appearing in the battle near the forest. Solaria appeared in the sky rather then the ground while Amber appeared on the ground. They didn't was a beat of a second as they went straight to work taking off quickly. Amber grabbed heads smashed them into the ground with force enough to make their heads explode sending blood and gore all over, she then proceeded to rip their arms and legs off after that. If she didn't smash their heads in then she took their heads off with a punch or a kick to the head. After done she moved on to the next before anyone knew what happened. Solaria bombarded the enemies from the air with howling attacks or orbs hitting them with celestial attacks that caused damage to the enemy. If she wasn't doing that then she was using her claws, teeth, or tail to tear through them or tear their arms, legs, or head off. When the Royal Knights finished with the evacuation they joined and the air was filled with magic. If the magic was coming at Amber she was crash through it and go on her way unscathed. The Royal Knights knew that Amber didn't care if it hit her or not as long as they was doing their job of defending their country. They have worked with her many times before so they knew her well. 

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, Wendy had long since stopped drinking alcohol. She could hear the enemies movements as they made their way to Crocus, but was still waiting for the Blood Knights to start their battle. The people of Crocus wasn't evacuated as they didn't want the enemy to know anything was up and Wendy could hear the people going about through the city unaware of the trouble that is coming. Fairy Tail was tense and uneasy as they looked at Wendy waiting. The sun has gone down an hour ago and there was still no sign of the enemy in crocus. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least. 

_"Wendy, take Lahar and the Ruin Knights there first so they can evacuate the citizen to a safe place,"_ said Rose.

 _"Understood will do,"_ said Wendy cutting off communication with her before reaching Lahar. _"Lahar get ready I'll be there to get you all soon."_

 _"Understood should we start preparing, Your Majesty?"_ asked Lahar.

 _"We need you to evacuate the citizens while the Blood Knights handle the brunt of the attack,"_ said Wendy. _"While that is going on I'll get the guild members that are wishing to fight."_

 _"Got it. I'll get the Ruin Knights ready to assist,"_ said Lahar.

 _"Sounds good,"_ said Wendy.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was waiting for Wendy to say something, but so far nothing has come as of yet.

Meanwhile, in Crocus the people went about their day as they always do. None of them any wiser to the trouble that is about to descend their way. The King of Fiore didn't say a word to the people not wanting the plan to get out to the enemy. The city wasn't guarded at all. The Royal Knights went about their day as they always do, but they was the only one other then the king that knew about the plan. That was until a few grown-ups in the east spotted a massive group of around twenty-five thousand shady people and another twenty-five thousand wolf-like human-looking creatures that walked on two legs in the distance. They took off through the city alarmed by the large group shouting about a massive group heading to the capital from the east. The Royal Knights that was out there hearing that quickly made their way to the Palace to tell the King, Mato. He ordered them to take up arms and evacuate the citizens to a safe place knowing that the attack is happing now.

The dark guild and werewolves made their way to the Capital from the east together coming through the forest on the east of the Capital and crossing the fields. As they drew closer to the Capital, the Blood Knights and General appeared out of thin air directly on top of them. They went straight to work as they started their fight against the dark guild and werewolves cutting them down in a similar fashion as those in the Pargrande Kingdom, Iceberg, Desterto, and Minstral. While they was doing that the Royal Knights went about evacuating the citizens of the city to a safe place. 

Back in Fairy Tail, Wendy could hear the battle take place and she could smell the blood that came from it. She quickly jumped off the stool before turning to look at Makarov.

"Wait here I'll be back to get you all soon," said Wendy.

"So it's starting?" asked Makarov.

"It already has," said Wendy before she disappeared in thin air.

Wendy reappeared at the Magical Council out of thin air. Lahar and the Ruin Knights was waiting for her as she got there. She didn't miss a beat of a second when she disappeared along with them. They reappeared in the city to see the Royal Knights was working on evacuating the city. Lahar and the Ruin Knights quickly took off to assist them in evacuating the citizens to a safe place. Wendy didn't wait as they did that as she disappeared in thin air again.

Wendy reappeared back in Fairy Tail and Makarov noticing her jumped down ready to do his part while the others all stood up and gathered together. Wendy didn't care at the time as it didn't matter to her, but she did speak up.

"Let's get this straight. I still don't care about you motherfucking bastards and whores, but for now, that doesn't matter," said Wendy looking at the ones that tried to hurt Amber before turning to Makarov. "They are in your hands through the fight. I don't care what they do. I'm not giving them orders at all, but if you want to go for it then that is up to you. Now let's go as I got places to be."

"Understood and I don't blame you," said Makarov.

"When you get there you'll be on your own temporarily," said Wendy.

"I know we'll do what we can," said Makarov.

Wendy nodded her head then everyone disappeared into thin air. They all reappeared in Crocus to see the Magic Council and the Royal Knights going about evacuating the citizens. Wendy didn't stay as she disappeared into thin air again. Makarov didn't even give the others orders as he took off making his way to the sound of the battle in the distance. Everyone in Fairy Tail followed as well. Laxus and those that can move quickly like Gildarts took off quickly while Carla flew into the air looking for where the battle was taking place, but what she saw shocked her as the ground was littered with blood and gore. She reported to Makarov telling him where the battle was taking place and what she saw. Makarov's eyes widen in shock at what she described of the battle, but he recovered as he quickly made his way there.

When Makarov got there Laxus and Gildarts was already fighting. The two of them seemed to have seen how the Blood Knights took the Dark Guild members and Werewolves down and the two of them went about doing a similar fashion as well, but they also had to deal with their magic attacks at the same time which wasn't too hard for the two to do. Makarov felt like gagging due to the smell of the blood, but the Slayers like Laxus and Gajeel took the brunt of the smell. They felt like they was going to vomit. Laxus was able to ignore it as he fought, but Gajeel had a harder time trying to ignore the stench of the blood. The others in the guild either gagged or some of them got sick from the smell of it. Makarov grew to his giant form before he went to work in a similar fashion as that of Laxus and Gildarts. Some of the members of the Dark Guild tried to attack him with their magic only for Makarov to block it. Some of the Werewolves tried to attack him only to get cut down in brutal fashion by a Blood Knights. The others in the guild tried to pull themselves together and fight as well, but they was having a tougher time at it except some of the S-class mages who managed to hold their own. The Thunder Legion was also able to hold their own as well and take some out.

Meanwhile, as that went on Wendy appeared at Lamia Scale where Sherria was shocked and glad to see her. She wasn't the only one shocked as the others in the guild was shocked by her new appearance as well except for Obba. Obba got them to settle down as she looked at Wendy.

"We are ready when you are, Your Majesty," said Obba.

"Good, but before we go, Sherria you'll need to tend to any of the injured," said Wendy.

"I can do that," said Sherria.

Wendy didn't miss a second after that when the guild members all disappeared into thin air. They found themselves in Crocus not too long later and they didn't need to be told what to do. Sherria immediately went to the Magic Council and Royal Knights to assist them. Obba and the rest of the guild made their way to where the fight was taking place. They could see Makarov's giant form and hearing the sound of crashing from where they was. Wendy didn't stay leaving immediately to her next destination. When Obba and her guild got there they was shocked to see the brutality and violence that was going on but recovered quickly from it. Some of them felt like gagging from the smell of the blood, but they ignored it as they started to help take down the dark guild members in the air along with Fairy Tail. Jura and Lyon saw how the others was taking down the dark guild members and went about doing a similar fashion as well.

Meanwhile, as they went about doing that, Wendy appeared at Sabertooth. Sting noticed her as he has been waiting before calling for the guild to get ready to attack. He would have greeted Wendy with respect, but she stopped him as they need to get going. Sting nodded her head in understanding. Wendy didn't miss a second as she took them to Crocus before she instantly left again. She wanted to hurry and get everyone there as quickly as possible so she can go have some fun herself. Sting and his guild didn't knee to know where the others are at as they could see towers of rock pillars shooting into the air along with other magic. They could also see Makarov's giant form as well which was pretty impressive to see. Sting and the others made their way there so they can take part in the battle and help out. Even before they got there both Sting and Rogue was hit hard by the stench of the smell of blood.

 _"If this is just the stench of blood. I don't want to know what a werewolf smells like,"_ thought Sting.

Both Sting and Rogue had to stop a little bit to recollect themselves from feeling like they was going to vomit. Once they got themselves under control and was able to ignore it they continued. When they got to the battle they was shocked by the brutality and violence from the Blood Knights which was a lot more than that of the other mages. Magic was flying everywhere through the air. Blood, gore, and fallen bodies littered the ground. To hell with the Dragon King Festival. This was a slaughterhouse. Still, the sheer numbers of the enemy was quite larger than compared to that of the Blood Knights. Yet they was still holding them back from getting into Crocus. Sting didn't think too much more on it as he along with his guild went straight to assisting the others with the battle.

The next guild to join the fight was Blue Pegasus which had a similar shock and reaction as the other when they saw how the battle was going before they joined. They was followed by Quatro Cerberus which had a similar shock and reaction to that of Blue Pegasus and the others when they saw how the battle was going before they joined. By now everyone that needed to be there was there and the citizens was still being evacuated. Wendy appeared in the air, but no one knew she was there until she started cutting down the dark guild members and werewolves with pure brutality and violence. She ran through the area smashing their heads into the ground with enough force to make them pop spraying blood and gore on the ground, ripped their arms, legs, and head off, rip out their still-beating heart, and stomp on them with enough force to make blood splatter all around. She did all that before moving on and no one knew when she moved on as she left an after image until they saw another dark guild member or werewolf fall. Through all of this Wendy was smiling enjoying the blood, the gore, the brutality, the violence. A few werewolves came after her as they saw that, but Wendy's hands became dragon claws as she ripped right through them tearing them in half then proceeded to tear them apart and their heart out before crushing it in her hand after her hands went back to normal. She then stomped on them making blood splatter around the area.

Makarov was shocked by the pure aggression that Wendy was displaying as she cut through the enemy forces with extreme speed. He could see the bodies of the fallen ones and it wasn't just missing head, arms, and legs. No, he can see the organs, guts, and blood that littered around the area and the gaping hole that was left in their chest as their blood soaked the ground or they was completely flattened as though she stomped on them. One of them was cut in half literally, but Makarov didn't see how Wendy did it due to her moving to fast. When he noticed she was just standing there he knew she was done with that one and had moved on, but the body was ripped apart in brutal fashion. The others in the guild that was rude to Amber also noticed that and it made them all shiver involuntarily. The others was shocked as well just like Makarov, but they ignored it as they went back to fighting again. Wendy and the Blood Knights, however, did the majority of the work compared to the others in the guilds. 

Meanwhile, a little earlier, as that was going on, Rose who was in her Castle along with Luna disappeared into thin air. They reappeared in the dark guild main building where the princesses was being held. All of them was chained to the wall and they had marks indicating torture. Rose and Luna could hear no one at the guild due to their forces being on the front lines. The Princesses eyes widen as they saw her and they looked wary of her. They was going to say something, but Rose held up a finger to her lips. She listened silently to the surrounding area with Luna. Getting no sound still she looked back at the Princesses then she disappeared with them and Luna into thin air.

Rose reappeared in the Palace Mercurius where Sherria, some of the Ruin Knights, and some of the Royal Knights was. Lahar who was there noticed her and went up to her.

"Your Majesty, I see you got them," said Lahar.

Hisui looked confused as she doesn't know who this girl is.

"I leave the others to explain it to you," said Rose looking at her. "Sherria I need you to tend to them."

"Right, Your Majesty," said Sherria rushing over to tend to the Princesses wounds.

Two Blood Knights appeared in thin air.

"I'm leaving two of my knights here," said Rose. "They'll watch over everyone. Don't move the Princesses from this area unless Wendy, the Blood Knights, Luna, or I tell you to."

"We'll handle things here," said Lahar.

"Good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me," said Rose turning around her wolf fur coat swaying as she does. "I got a battle to get to."

 _"About time, I was getting bored,"_ said Luna.

"The sky is at your command, Luna," said Rose.

 _"Let's give them hell,"_ said Luna.

Back at the battlefield previously, Wendy was current still tearing through the enemy forces before she soon saw the sky turn to a blackish-red and the moon turn to a silverish-red. Wendy knew what was going on and felt her Vampire powers grow tenfold. She saw Rose and Luna appear before the two of them went straight to cutting down the forces with extreme aggression.

Rose grabbed them by the head smashing it into the ground with enough force to make a crater and make their head pop like a balloon spraying blood and gore around, ripped them apart tearing their heads, arms, and legs off, ripped out their still-beating hearts, cut them down in pieces with her tail, punched them with enough strength to take their heads clean of their shoulders, kicked them with enough strength to either take their head clean off or decapitate their bodies, sliced them in half with her tail and her legs, pierce their hearts with her tail, rip them in half with her bare hands, rip their throats out with her bare teeth, or stomp on them with aggression making blood splatter all around. If they still had their limbs and head after she attcked then she would proceed to tear their arms, legs, and head off then rip out their heart and crushed it in the palm of her hand before stomping on them. She did all this in an instant before moving on to the next victim before anyone could register what happened except Wendy and as she left she left an after image in her place. Blood flew into the air and soaked the ground from the werewolves and dark guilds members. Any magic that flew her direction she crashed right through as though it didn't even faze her one bit not that anyone other then Wendy saw it.

Luna took off towards the dark guild members tearing their arms and legs off, ripping out their throats, cutting them down in pieces with her tails or claws, sliced them in half with her tails, pierced their hearts with her tails, rip them apart with her mouth, pounce on them with aggression making blood splatter all around, or bombarded them from the air with different blasts and attacks. If they still had their limbs and head after she attacked then she would proceed to tear their arms, legs, and throat out before pouncing on them. She did all this in an instant before moving on to the next victim before anyone could register what happened except Wendy and as she left she left an after image in her place. Blood flew into the air and soaked the ground from the werewolves and dark guild members.

Wendy seeing this smiled at it liking the pure violence that Rose and Luna was displaying. She went about doing the same thing as she grabbed them by the head smashing it into the ground with enough force to make a crater and make their heads pop like a ballon spraying blood and gore around, ripped them apart tearing their heads, arms, and legs off, ripped out their still-beating hearts, cut them down in pieces with her tail, punched them with enough strength to take their heads clean of their shoulders, kick them with enough strength to either take their head clean off or decapitate their bodies, sliced them in half with her tail and her legs, pierce their hearts with her tail, rip them in half with her bare hands, rip their throats out with her bare teeth, stomp on them with aggression making blood splatter all around, or tear through them with her dragon claws to either take their heads off or decapitate their bodies. She did all this in an instant before moving on to the next werewolves and dark guild members.

Makarov and all the other members of guilds was shocked and horrified at the new display of aggression and brutality from Rose, Wendy, and the wolf that Makarov was pretty sure was Luna. The pure carnage was unmatched. Makarov remembered that Wendy said about vampire's lives being filled with bloodshed, violence, brutality, and gore, but even then he wasn't expecting this and the most unnerving thing about it was Wendy was smiling enjoying it. He was confused at first along with everyone else when the dark sky changed to a blackish-red and the moon changed to a silverish-red. That was until he seen dark guild members and werewolves fall from Rose and Luna attacking them and he remembered she had the ability to use Conjuring Blood Moon. The Werewolves seemed to change back into humans again having lost their transformation from the moon being overtaken. Now they looked just like others in the dark guild.

* * *

 **AN:** here is chapter eight of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like it. This starts the beginning of the war that takes place. I decided to stop it here as I have something more interesting that is going to take place in the next chapter. So sit tight for that. We get to see some interesting parts of this chapter. The first one is a little more of Wendy's personality towards the others in the guild with the exception of a few of them. Don't get me wrong she don't hate them, but that doesn't me she has to like them either. We got to see some action in the other locations at the start which takes part at the same time. We also got to see a bit of Amber's side of things where she is at and I thought it was kind of funny how she stopped Natsu and Erza from joining the battle. Another interesting thing we got to see is how Wendy fought as a vampire prior to Rose and Luna showing up. We also got to see her in action after Rose and Luna showed up. Anyway enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen. The next chapter will have the ending to the war so for those interested look forward to that.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any music if any, but I do own the idea of the story, and my OC's.


	9. End of War and the Fall of a Wizard Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war started and the pure carnage is unlike anything else anyone saw. No dark guild members or werewolves was left standing. The enemy force is still large. The Princesses was recovered and are being taken over an watched. What is going to happen as the battle continues and what will happen after the war is over? Well, we are about to find that answer out as the war comes to an explosive ending. Today!

Somewhere else across the ocean on the western continent of Earth Land is a place called Alakitasia. Zeref was sitting in his throne chair in his castle. Zeref's right arm was a similar arm to like that of Gildarts having been replaced, but very few knew about it or knew what happened. Zeref could sense what was going on from his throne chair and he literally flinched before shivering involuntary. Now Zeref wasn't one known to flinch of shiver much at all, so seeing him finch and shiver is something new.

"Is everything alright?" asked a male voice nearby.

Zeref turned to his right looking at the man that spoke. This man had gray hair and black eyes. He was the general and strongest male member of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He was known as the "Wizard King" for his mastery of countless Magics from all around the world and "Disaster" for his matchless strength. His name was August. Zeref didn't speak for a little bit as he looked at the window making August worried.

"Do you sense that August?" asked Zeref.

"Yes there are a lot of lives dying," said August. "I guess Anologia decided to destroy some more people."

"No he didn't," said Zeref as he looked at him.

August went silent as he looked at Zeref waiting for him to say more. Zeref looked back at the window before replying.

"I ran into the one that is responsible once," said Zeref. "The golden-red head was unlike anything I saw before." Zeref put his left hand on his right arm. "In an instant, she took my right arm cutting me down. Something to this day I still can't get back leaving me handicapped for the rest of my life. Her terror is relentless. I saw hordes of battles, but that was the day I experienced first hand the horror of far worst then death itself."

"I should take care of this golden-red head," said August.

Zeref turned to look at him as he heard that before speaking up, "No you won't be any good against her. Your copy magic would be able to copy two of the blonde haired one's magic, but that will be as far as you get. You won't be able to copy her last magic at all. As for the golden-red head, you wouldn't be able to copy any of her magic at all. She's the first person to mortally wound Acnologia in a scuffle before leaving his motherfucking ass to die."

August looked surprised to hear that before looking at the window along with Zeref. There was silence for a little while as the two looked at the window.

"Don't tell me the might Empire is scared," said another male voice.

Zeref and August turned to look at the man that spoke. This man had orange hair and blue eyes. He was a part of the Alvarez Empire, wherein he was one of the Spriggan 12, under the command of Emperor Spriggan, Zeref. Before becoming a Shield of Spriggan, he was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and was ranked first in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar, making him the strongest Mage on the entire continent. His epithet within the Alvarez Empire was "Eight-Dragon God Serena", stemming from his use of eight different Dragon Slaying Lacrima. His name was Serena or self-proclaimed God Serena.

"Watch who you're talking to, Serena," said August glaring at him.

Zeref, however, continued to look at the man ignoring the jab at him.

"It's God Serena!" shouted Serena. "How many times do I have to tell you? You may be scared Emperor Spriggan, but don't worry a God has descended from the heavens, God Serena! I'll take care of this Golden-red head!"

August looked at Zeref as he said that who showed no emotions at all as he heard that.

"Very well go ahead, but remember to keep me out of it," said Zeref. "I want no part in it."

"Haha don't worry this will be easy for a God to do," said Serena. "God Serena will make this Golden-red head fall."

Zeref smiled as he said that and Serena saw that smiled back at him. He then turned before making his way out of Alakitasia. He thought that Zeref smiled at the fact he would rid him of the Golden-red head, but he was dead wrong about that. Zeref went back to looking at the window along with August. Zeref waited until he was sure that God Serena was far away from him out of earshot before speaking.

"His cockiness and arrogance will be his downfall," said Zeref.

"Who is this Golden-red head you speak of?" asked August curiously.

"I'm sure you heard me mention the Guerra Empire before right?" asked Zeref.

"Yes, that is the Eastern most continent from Ishgar correct?" asked August.

"That's correct," said Zeref. "This golden-red head is the Queen of the Guerra Empire. The Vampire Queen."

August was shocked as he heard that before he went silent again.

Somewhere else in a cave was a man with dark blue shaggy spiky hair and blue eyes. This man could sense what was going on and he flinched before shivering involuntarily as his memories of meeting the two girls came back to him. This man was Acnologia in his human form.

Meanwhile in Ishgar, in the Pargrande Kingdom, Iceberg, and Desterto. The three Roses looked up at the sky as it turned to a blackish-red and the moon turned to a silverish-red. They can feel their vampire abilities multiple tenfold while the werewolves was reduced to turning back into humans. After that, they displayed a carnage similar to Rose who is in Fiore as they cut down the enemy forces along with the Blood Knights.

Meanwhile, in Minstral, Natsu and Erza was awake, but they was in no condition to do anything. The two could hear Knights running about through the castle or around the city. They could hear the sound of battle in the distance, but they couldn't even sit up let alone walk at all. Their bones were broken literally making them completely useless at all. They seemed to be in an infirmary in the palace and the two knew that, but they didn't seem to be recovered from their previous injuries. The only ones in here with them other then them was the two Royal Guards who stood by the window and door respectively.

"Hey, you! Where is our treatment!" shouted Erza.

"You'll have to wait until the medical team arrives," said the Guard.

"We don't have time to wait! Go get them!" shouted Erza.

"Can't do that," said the Guard. "We have been ordered to say here by the King!"

"Forget your orders!" shouted Natsu. "Can't you hear there is a battle going on!"

"Really? I don't hear anything," said the Guard. "Do you hear anything."

"Nope. Don't hear anything," said the other Guard.

"I demand you to go get your healers!" shouted Erza annoyed.

"You can demand all you want, but it doesn't matter. Your not our boss," said the Guard by the door.

Erza and Natsu was completely annoyed they tried to sit up only to crash back into the infirmary bed. They both groaned at the fact they was helpless to do anything at all. They both wondered where Happy and Gray was at.

In the Throne Room, Gray stood on the right side of the King who ignored him as though he wasn't even there. He just stood their silent looking around for anyone that might pose a threat. Happy was floating around in the air nearby the Queen who ignored him as though he wasn't even there. He continued to float around in the air or land nearby when tired silent looking around for anyone that might pose a threat. Little did any of the two of them know that there wouldn't be anyone coming at all. Only the King, Queen, and Royal Guards knew that. They both saw the sky outside darken to a blackish-red and the moon turn to a silverish-red moon. They both looked worried and confused as they saw that looking around constantly for any dangers. They was taking their task seriously that Amber gave them. Neither of them left the Throne Room at all. Not even to find Natsu and Erza who was in the Infirmary. 

Meanwhile, outside Amber, Solaria, the Blood Knights, and the Royal Knights continued on their path of taking down the enemy forces. Even though they was outnumbered they was holding them off from getting anywhere near the capital. They couldn't go forward and if they tried to go around they was cut down before they could even attempt to do so. Their only option was to go forward and break through the forces, but that was impossible for them to do. Amber, Solaria, the Blood Knights, and the Royal Knights all noticed the sky darken to a blackish-red and the moon turn to a silverish-red moon, but they ignored it knowing it was just Amber's sister Rose in action as they continued to cut down forces. Amber kept her ears open along with Solaria for any attempt that Team Natsu would try to help them out. They could hear Erza and Natsu in the infirmary but knew those two wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. As for Gray and Happy those two was taking their task of guarding the King and Queen seriously making them stay out of the way of the fight.

Back in Crocus, Rose, Wendy, and Luna continued on their path of carnage laying waste to the many members of the Dark Guild and Werewolves as they cut them down. The Blood Knights continued on the same as they previously was as they continued to take down Dark Guild members and Werewolves. The others in the guilds also continued the fight as magic flew into the air. Blood and gore flew into the air or around the area littering the ground with the corps of the Dark Guild and Werewolves. Still Rose, Wendy, and Luna was doing the majority of the work. The Blood Knights did a good amount of the work. Everyone else in the guild did their shear of the work, but they did far less of the work than what the Blood Knights, Luna, Wendy, and Rose did. 

Meanwhile, as they was doing that there was a man that stood on a building in Crocus watching their attack. This man had orange hair and blue eyes. He was mostly watching the golden-red head then anyone else, but little did he know he was only looking at after images one after another. He also noticed a whitish-pink haired one as well with a dragon tail but looked confused as he never saw her before or anyone that looked like that. He didn't think much of them though.

Soon the war was over with the last ones falling by the hands of Rose and Wendy. Rose and Wendy had killed the majority of the enemy themselves with Luna falling in second not that she minded it at all. The Blood Knights came in third on the count of enemies slaughtered, but they was just creations of Rose's so they didn't care at all. Everyone else in the guilds was looking around for any more of the enemies but didn't see anyone. The ground was littered with blood, gore, and the corpse of the fallen. It looked more like a bloodbath then anything at all.

Rose, Wendy, and Luna stood there looking up at the silverish-red moon with red glowing eyes and while they did Rose and Wendy smiled. All three of them soaked in the blood of the enemy from the head to their boots, feet, or paws. Blood matted their hair, fur or coat, blood dripped from their hands, blood dripped from their fangs, blood dripped from their tails. Makarov not seeing any more enemies returned to his normal size looking around for any more of them. Everyone stayed on alert for any more potential threats.

"Good job, Good job, very nicely done," came a male voice.

Makarov recognized the voice as well as some others, but no one else knew who the voice belonged to. Makarov turned to the voice to look at the man. He knew who this man was and he didn't like the man at all. He was the First Wizard Saint God Serena, but last Makarov heard he defected to Alvarez Empire. Makarov didn't know what he was doing here, but judging by the fact that he was looking at Rose, Wendy, and Luna Makarov guessed it had something to do with them. Everyone else that didn't know who the voice belonged to look wary considering the battle that previously took place.

He walked forward towards Rose, Wendy, and Luna while everyone else stayed out of his way looking at him. Rose looked down at the newcomer smiling as she saw him. She wasn't stupid she knew who he was and why he was here. Wendy and Luna also noticed that and moved out of the way deciding to let Rose take it from here as they made their way over to the others. Makarov noticed that and guessed his reason for being here had something to do with Rose.

"A god has descended from the heavens," said the man as he performed a dramatic and unnecessary gesture. "God Serena!"

"That's nice to know," said Rose smiling.

"It is isn't it," said God Serena smirking. "You did well, but a god like me could have handled it myself."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Rose.

"Now bow down to the God! God Serena!" shouted God Serena smirking.

"No thanks, I'll pass," said Rose, "but your more then welcome to bow down to me."

For the first time in ever, Makarov saw God Serena smirk and smile fade away as he heard that. He seemed amused as he heard that as he know that God Serena enjoyed being in the spotlight.

"Hahahaha!" laughed God Serena. "Bow down to you. What makes you think I'll bow down to a little weirdo kid? I'm God Serena I don't bow down to anyone."

"That's good I'm glad for you," said Rose.

"Are you mocking me?" asked God Serena annoyed.

"Wow give the man a cookie would you," said Rose clapping her hands.

Everyone else laughed as they heard that.

"Stop laughing right now!" shouted God Serena getting a tick mark as he glared at them angrily. He turned back to Rose. "You're nothing. God Serena is the god that descended from heaven."

"Yes, I do believe you said that the first time," said Rose. "Do you like repeating yourself?"

"Shut up! Your nothing. I'm the First Wizard Saint God Serena," said God Serena. "I'm the strongest in this continent."

"That's good congratulations," said Rose clapping her hands.

"Now bow down before the god that descended from the heaven," said God Serena. "God Serena!"

"No thanks, I'll pass," said Rose, "but your more then welcome to bow down to me."

For the first time in ever, Makarov saw God Serena frown as he heard that. He seemed amused as he saw that.

"You dear disrespect a god? You will suffer for that!" shouted God Serena.

"Is that so?" asked Rose. "I'm waiting."

God Serena smirked before making eight dragons appear.

"Ahahaha! You can not stand before my dragons. They are invincible!" shouted God Serena laughing.

"Is that so? Then how about this?" asked Rose before raising her hand. "Blood Chains!"

The dragons all headed for Rose as she said that, but she didn't care at all as she looked forward with her hand held out with the palm up. Everything happened so quickly that no one saw what happened other than Wendy and Luna. A blackish-red seal appeared underneath God Serena before blackish-red chains shot out grabbing him by the arms, legs, and neck. Not long after that, his dragons vanished into thin air as his magic disappeared altogether. God Serena tried to use his magic but found out he couldn't then he started moving around trying to get out. However, the blackish-red chains tightened holding him suspended in the air. He could bearly breath let alone talk at all as he glared at the girl.

"You think your hot shit! Just because you planted yourself with eight different dragon slayer lacrima you think your better then everyone else!" shouted Rose glaring at God Serena. "You think your top of the world! You think your a god! I have seen gods and I'll tell you this your no motherfucking god! I have been in the Great Divine War against Gods! A war that put the human race near distinction! Your nothing! Even air is better than you motherfucking jackass fuckface dickhead piece of shit! You come here and try to think your better than me! Go fuck yourself faggot! You heard what Zeref said yet you thought your hot shit better then everyone else! I'm going to literally enjoy shattering you completely!"

Makarov was shocked by what she said about him having implanted himself with eight different dragon slayer lacrima. Everyone else just stood there and watched as the strongest Wizard Saint in Ishgar was made helpless against Rose's might. Rose continued to look at God Serena with red glowing eyes. He started screaming out in agony a little later as he hung there in the air. He was screaming so loud that those that heard it flinched and shivered involuntarily except for Wendy and Luna. Wendy smiled as she heard the agonizing pain of the man.

This continued for a while as the helpless man was being tortured. The chains loosened up a little and not long after that God Serena gave a piercing scream in agony that had everyone except for Rose, Wendy, and Luna covering their ears. His body jerked around in excruciating agony and pain, but even though it did the chains didn't tighten at all. Rose just stood there as she looked at the man with her glowing red eyes not doing anything as far as anyone knew, but Makarov knew better as he remembered what Mavis said. He wasn't sure, but he took a wild guess as this being her Phobikinesis the ability to control one's fear. The torture continued for only a short time when all of a sudden the piercing scream became nothing, but the man's body was still jerking around in agony. That was until it stopped shortly after.

Makarov and everyone slowly uncovered their ears before they looked at God Serena. He was hanging there in the air by the blackish-red chains. His eyes dull and dead void of any sign of life in them at all. Makarov wasn't shocked that the strongest person in Ishgar was nothing more then a broken man looking nothing more than a puppet. No, he knew and remembered what Mavis said about her abilities. He was shocked though that the man didn't even have the chance to fight back at all due to the chains.

Rose walked forwards towards the broken spirit man that looked like a puppet before she started literally beating on him with her fists using him as a punching bag. She wasn't hitting him hard enough to kill him or break bones, but she was hitting him hard enough to make him cough out blood. She then punched him in the nose and in the mouth making him swallow a few of his teeth. Blood dripped down his nose and out the corners of his mouth. This continued for a short while before Rose stepped back as she looked at him.

"Just look at you! A broken man! Pathetic and you called yourself a God? Fuck you! You motherfucking jackass fuckface dickhead piece of shit!" shouted Rose. "Go to motherfucking hell where you motherfucking belong!" Rose raised her palm up as she looked at God Serena. "Blood Combustion!"

Rose clenched her palm tightly making a fist as it glowed with a bright red light on the outside and a blackish-red on the inside. Everyone watched as God Serena's body started to expand as it got bigger and bigger then all of a sudden he exploded in a blood shower of rain sending blood and gore all around. The blackish-red chains still held up his remains which was nothing more than his skeleton then the blackish-red chains disappeared as Rose waved her hand sending his skeleton crashing to the ground. Rose walked over to it and to add more insult to injury she started stomping on it with enough force to break the bones into shards of pieces when there was only shards of pieces left Rose stepped back looking down at them.

"Good motherfucking riddance," said Rose.

All of a sudden three more Roses appeared along with fifteen thousand Blood Knights. The three Thought Projection returned to Rose as they became one again her powers returning to normal, but even so, no one could feel any of her magical abilities at all. The only time that sensed any was when Rose used Blood Chains and Blood Combustion and that was only a glimpse of it. Makarov at this time knew that he would never be able to thank Wendy enough for saving his guild, but he knew that before the battle started. Still, this display was something else. Rose turned and looked at the ones that angered Amber. They all flinched under her gaze shaking and shivering. Wendy walked forward before hugging Rose smiling at her. Rose looked at her and smiled back hugging her back neither one carrying.

 _"Lahar the battle is over. Everyone is safe now. The Dark Guild in Werewolves are eliminated, but keep in mind there are more Werewolves out there,"_ said Rose.

 _"Understood. Thanks for letting me know, Your Majesty,"_ said Lahar. _"Everyone here is accounted for and have been taking care of."_

 _"Good,"_ said Rose.

 _"Everything here is finished on my end,"_ said Amber. _"Except for them."_

 _"Good work Sis, Solaria,"_ said Rose.

 _"All in a days work and I got to blow off some steam,"_ said Amber. _"That don't mean that I won't give them hell."_

Five thousand more Blood Knights appeared in the area adding a total of twenty-five thousand knights. Rose could have made more, but it wasn't needed. Heck, she could have massed made a massive army. Wendy stepped back as she looked at Rose.

"I'll go finish up tending to the Princesses," said Wendy.

"I'll leave it to you," said Rose as she held her hand out with her palm facing up.

Wendy disappeared into thin air to go finish tending to the Princesses. While she did that a blood red orb appeared in Rose hand that was bright red with blackish-red swirling mist. Rose turned to the knights as held up the orb. It glowed as she held it up before a blackish-red seal appeared in the area where the knights was at. They started to turn to liquid form before they was dragged back into the seal and back to where they came from. When they was gone the orb disappeared again from Rose's hand. Wendy came back not long after that, having already finished with the Princesses. Rose looked up at the sky and not long after it went back to normal as it all returned. Rose, Wendy, and Luna could feel their Vampire abilities returning to normal and their eyes returned to normal as well.

"Good work out there Wendy," said Rose looking at her.

"Thank you, Rose," said Wendy.

Rose turned and looked at the others before speaking up, "We may enjoy the smell of the blood, but I think a nice rainstorm world be most useful to clean this up. Now let's go about cleaning this up. Everyone just put the bodies and bones in a pile."

"Alright, you heard her make it rain!" shouted Makarov.

Juvia and however else that could help make it rain went to work as they made a rainstorm appear with lightning. It wasn't a light rain either it was a downpour. While it was raining everyone went to work at putting the bodies and bones in a pile clearing the area from the previous battle. They didn't have to worry about the Pargrande Kingdom, Iceberg, or Desterto as Rose's Thought Projections took care of the mess along with the Blood Knights. 

Meanwhile, in Minstral, the battle came to an end as Amber, Solaria, the Blood Knights, and the Royal Knights finished taking down the many forces of the dark guild members and Werewolves. It wasn't long after that when Amber cut into Rose's message to Lahar and the Blood Knights left the area, but by that time they had already cleared the area out of all the blood and made a pile with the remains that was left. The sky also returned to normal not too long after it.

Back in Fiore when Rose was sure that everyone was finished with putting the remains in a pile they all disappeared into thin air and no one knew where they went either, but they never questioned it at all not worrying about it. Makarov walked over to Rose and Wendy before getting on his hands and knees bowing at them.

"We would be honored if you come to join the victory celebration," said Makarov.

"Sorry, but Wendy and I would like to take some time to ourselves," said Rose. "So we'll have to pass this time."

"I understand," said Makarov nodding his head.

Rose wasn't going to correct him as he thought they had a lot to do in the Guerra Empire, but he was only half correct about that. They did have things to do there, but it wasn't just that.

"Will you all be able to find your own way back?" asked Rose.

"Yeah we'll be fine," said Makarov.

"Well then we will be off," said Rose.

Rose, Wendy, and Luna disappeared into thin air. Makarov smiled as they left then he turned around and the guilds went on their own way. As he went he wondered if he would ever see Wendy again or not. He wasn't the only one as Carla, Laxus, Romeo, the Thunder Legion, and everyone else in the guild thought the same thing.

Meanwhile, in Minstral, Amber disappeared by herself and reappeared in the palace in Crocus. She took the Minstral Princess who was the last Princess there besides Hisui and after saying her goodbyes to Lahar she left back to Minstral with the Princess. Amber was not surprised that the Minstral Princess was the only one left knowing that Wendy must have taken them back to the Pargrande Kingdom, Iceberg, and Desterto. Either that or one of the Blood Knights did. Amber soon appeared in the Throne Room of Minstral with the Princess. She ran to the Queen before hugging her and then hugged the King who both was happy and relieved to hear their daughter was fine and safe. 

"Good work you two," said Amber looking at Happy and Gray. "You two did your job well."

They both smiled as they heard that. The King, Queen, and Royal Guards also smiled as well, but they smiled knowing that they did there job well alright. There job of standing and flying there looking like totem poles or whatever you want to call it.

"So it's all over?" asked Gray confused.

"Yes," said Amber.

"Huh, but what we stand here for?" asked Happy confused.

"To look pretty," said Amber.

Happy and Gray frowned realizing she did it on purpose. The King, Queen, and Princess laughed at their misfortune.

"On the bright side at least you two are better off then the other two," said Amber walking away towards the infirmary.

Gray and Happy hearing that sweatdropped as they followed her. Amber ignored them as they did as she continued towards the Infirmary. When she got there she opened the door. The guard at the door on the inside didn't need to turn around to know who it was. There was only one person that would walk through that door, so he immediately stepped aside so that the others could see Amber, Happy, and Gray.

"You!" growled Erza glaring at her. "This is your fault! We could have helped!"

Amber smiled as she looked at them while Gray and Happy's eyes widen at seeing that they weren't even recovered at all. Amber walked into the room passing the guard as she looked at them.

"And I told you that we don't need your help! That we don't want it," said Amber smiling. "I believe I made my point considering everything is over already. As for your state that's not my fault. Your the motherfucking jackass fuckface retarded bastard and whore that went off to fight Boars and Hydras. It was the most brilliant idea."

"Thank you," said Erza smiling happily that her idea was brilliant.

"Now goodbye," said Amber.

Before Erza, Natsu, Gray, or Happy knew what happen they was gone from Minstral. Amber turned to look at the two Royal Knights.

"Good work you two," said Amber.

"It was our pleasure," said the two knights.

They all put their heads back before they laughed loudly at the misfortune of the others and the fact they didn't get credit for anything. Amber then went back to the throne room with them where they all laughed together at the other's misfortune.

Meanwhile, Makarov and the others in the guild was heading back to Fairy Tail after they said their goodbyes to the other guilds. As they was walking Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy appeared out of thin air up in the air a little. Erza, Natsu, and Gray fell face first into the ground. Two of them screaming out in pain from their broken bones and injuries from the boars. Happy on the other hand was able to stay safe as he made his wings appear. Gray groaned, but other than that was only slightly lightheaded.

 _"Well Amber you sure gave them a beating,"_ said Makarov.

 _"I didn't do anything. I told them that their plan of fighting the Boars was brilliant and sent them to fight more. They did so without questing it,"_ said Amber. _"They have some broken bones. I'll heal the bones, but other than that it is your decision."_

 _"Ha. I'll heal their bones, but they can suffer and heal normally after that for all the troubles,"_ said Makarov chuckling mentally.

 _"Sounds good to me. I'm off again, but I'll stop by when they are fully recovered to give them a beating my own way,"_ said Amber. _"If you ever find yourself in trouble the Guerra Empire will be around. Until then. Laters Papa."_

Makarov smiled, but he had slight tears in his eyes in happiness that she thought of him as her father. After that Makarov gave the others directions to help Erza and Natsu back to the guild. Gildarts, Laxus, The Thunder Legion, Romeo, and Carla wasn't going to help them so the others in the guild was regulated to doing so. Gray after getting himself back together was able to walk back with the others. Happy was able to walk back with the others or fly sometimes. 

After the long journey back to the guild, Makarov went to talk to Porlyusica about everything that has happened, but when he did he heard that Amber already stopped by to talk to her in person. She took care of Erza and Natsu's broken bones healing them back to a better condition, but other than that she left and didn't heal any of the beatings they took from the boars. Erza and Natsu was regulated to heal back to normal on their own by Master Makarov as part of their punishment for all the hell. As more punishments to Erza, she had her S-class and her title stripped from her. As punishment to Mira, she had her S-class and her title stripped from her. As punishment to all the guild members except Gildarts, Laxus, the Thunder Legion, Romeo, Wendy, and Carla. They was unable to participate in any future S-Class Promotion Trials until the Guild Master says so and everyone knew that may be a very long time. The only ones that weren't punished was Gildarts, Laxus, the Thunder Legion, Romeo, Wendy, and Carla. Those that was punished continued to have their heads low while the rest partied for their victory. 

The other guilds showed up at Fairy Tail to celebrate the victory together, but Makarov made it clear that the others except for a few was not to enjoy themselves and have fun at the party. No one in the other guilds questioned it as they partied with those they could. Sherria spent her time with Carla who was missing Wendy along with the others, but she wasn't the only one as Lyon joined them while Jura talked with Makarov and partied with him. 

Meanwhile, in Alakitasia, Zeref who was sitting in his throne chair sensing the end of God Serena smirked.

"Good riddance motherfucker," said Zeref. "Seems she decided to end his motherfucking pathetic miserable life."

"Indeed," said August sensing that God Serena is gone. 

* * *

**AN:** Here is the ninth chapter of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like it. In this chapter, we got to see the war come to an explosive grand finish. I just loved this idea as I thought of it prior to this battle. God Serena as I hear is a very arrogant man that enjoys being in the spotlight, so to see what would happen if he tried taking the spotlight from Rose was pretty interesting, to say the least. We also got to see more of Rose's abilities and magic at work for the first time as she didn't use any magic prior to that. We also got to see a glimpse of Zeref and Acnologia too which I thought was interesting. Zeref decided to allow God Serena to do as he pleased due to his arrogance as he didn't quite understand the terror that is Rose unlike him and Acnologia that is. It was never really mentioned how Makarov disciplines the guild members, so I just had to think of some ideas. I like the fact that Erza and Mira got their S-class and titles taken away from them and the fact the others can't take part in the S-Class until the Guild Master says so. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail characters, or any music if any, but I do own the idea of the story and my OCs.


	10. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ended, Amber got rid of Team Natsu and went on her way, and everyone is celebrating the victory or celebrating in their own way. Rose and Wendy didn't celebrate with the others as they left, but what are they going to be doing? Well, we are about to find that out soon enough as the story continues. Today!

Rose, Wendy, and Luna appeared in thin air floating in the air. Rose was using her levitation to hold herself and Wendy in the air while Luna was using her wings. Luna didn't have levitation, but it was not needed as she had wings to soar the skies as she pleases. Wendy looked confused as to why they was in the air as she thought they would appear in the castle, but Rose got her attention.

"That is Shimmercall the Capital of the Guerra Empire. I wasn't able to show it to you before as we didn't have the time," said Rose pointing down in the air.

Wendy looked down to see the Capital of the Guerra Empire Shimmercall. She can see people that had horns and tails similar to Rose roaming around the city as though it was day time, but then again according to the information Wendy knew it was like day time to them. She gasped and looked at the Capital, Shimmercall in awe. It was a massive large city that had blood rivers that flowed through it. Wendy wasn't sure what directions was what yet.

"That way is East," said Rose pointing forward. "That way is West. The Castle lays in the East and looks out over the town and Ishgar in the West. That way is North, and that way is South."

Wendy looked at her as she explained to see Rose point forward for East, behind her for West, to the right of her for North, and to the left of her for South. She smiled glad to know the direction on where everything sits now and was even more glad to hear that the Castle faces the West looking out towards the direction of Ishgar. The rivers of blood started farther back in the East behind the castle in the mountains. It cascaded down the mountain making bloodfalls in spots before continuing on down the mountain. As it got farther down the mountain, it went off a ledge on the mountain in another large bloodfall crashing into the blood river below it. From there it cut and winded through a forest on the east before it went off another ledge and crashed into the blood river below that due to the terrain of that forest being on a raised area. After that, the blood river continued through a lower section of the forest in the back of the Castle before splitting into to rivers heading southwest and northwest widening its way towards the Castle. It cut through what Wendy thought was the massive large lawn of the Castle heading northwest and southwest on an angle and emptied out into a massive large blood lake on the North and South in the front lawn of the Castle. From there, another river came from the lake on the opposite direction cutting through the front lawn before dropping off a ledge in a bloodfall crashing into the river below it due to the Castle being on a hill. This hill was cut off on the edges to make the river go off it in a bloodfall except for the long large steep steps that went down to what Wendy thought was a road. 

"That's a walkway. We don't have roads, and they aren't needed," said Rose.

Wendy looked at her as she heard that before smiling, glad to hear that. She then went back to looking down at Shimercall the Capital of the Guerra Empire. 

At the bottom where the bloodfall crashed into the river below seemed to be more like a mote sort of as it goes right under the stairs that leads up to the Castle front lawn. From there it turned and winded its way through Shimmercall. It was similar to that of Magnolia from what Wendy saw from the air, but at the same time not. Smaller blood rivers flowed out in places in the Capital and flowed through what Wendy knew was parks in the city. At the bottom of the steps from the Castle, there was a walkway with a blood trench going through the center of it like a red carpet that widened its way into the city until it got to another walkway and it stopped. In the center of the massive large city looked to be a circular area.

"That's Central Plaza," said Rose as Wendy looked at her, smiling glad to know that.

Central Plaza had a blood fountain that sprayed out of it and around the outer edge of Central Plaza was a blood trench that went around it. Some of the building in Central Plaza seemed to be standing on top of it as the blood trench ran underneath the buildings. All over the city was buildings of all different sizes and types. Walkways ran through the city for people to get from one place to another. The Parks was decorated with red and pink cherry blossom trees as well as different flowers. They weren't too much different from other parks in Earth Land with only a few exceptions. Near the eastern entrance to the capital and going around it looked to be another moat that completely flowed underneath a bridge that led out. This entrance led out into a plain. On the north and south of Shimmercall was mountains, but unlike the mountain behind the Castle, these ones didn't have bloodfalls.

The Castle, on the other hand, was a bit different then ordinary castles. This was due to the fact that it didn't have an outer wall at all to protect it. Instead, as soon as you went up the long flight of large stairs, you reached the front lawn of the Castle. A stone path lead from the top of the stairs towards the extremely large double entrance doors of the castle and this stone path had a circle area with a couple of blood fountains coming out of it. This path was decorated with statues of bats and wolves as it made its way to the front entrance doors of the Castle. On the North and South in the front lawn of the castle was turned into a garden-like area with stone pathways going through it. it had large red and pink cherry blossoms, and flowers that was mostly Roses or other red and dark colored flowers. The Castle was a different story on its own. It looked more like a palace then a castle. It looked royal and was in the colors of gold, amethyst, bright red, blackish-red, black, and white. There was inner courtyards in the extremely large castle that had blood lakes, ponds of blood, and fountains of blood. At the top of the castle was another bloodfall that cascaded down the castle, but this bloodfall never touched the bottom of the castle and instead dropped into a blood garden in the castle.

"We own all of the lands in the Guerra Empire, but Rosarius' property starts from the bloodfall mountains in the back and continues on to the end of the stairs," said Rose pointing towards the property of the Castle. "It extends past the forests on the North and South."

Wendy was dumbfounded. Rosarius owned that much property? It was quite an extensive amount of land to own. 

"We may own all of the lands in the Guerra Empire, but the citizens run the cities and towns on their own," said Rose. "Each City and Town has its own mayor that runs it and looks over the city and towns, but the Queens are still in charge of all the lands and oversees everything. In this country, we don't use jewels to pay for things. We use a different type of currency from gold bars to gems. In order of most expensive to least, it goes in the order of Gold Bar, Violet gem, Red gem, Black gem, Clear gem, Cyan gem, Orange gem, Yellow gem, and Green gem. At the bank or at the bars you can easily exchange gems for jewels or jewels for gems. Green gems are equal to one thousand jewels. Yellow gems are equal to five thousand jewels or 5 green gems. Orange gems are equal to ten thousand jewels, two Yellow gems, or ten Green gems. Cyan gems are equal to one hundred thousand jewels, ten Orange gems, twenty Yellow gems, or one hundred Green gems. Clear gems are equal to five hundred jewels, five Cyan gems, fifty Orange gems, one hundred Yellow gems, or five hundred Green gems. Black gems are equal to one million jewels, two Clear gems, ten Cyan gems, one hundred Orange gems, two hundred Yellow gems, or one thousand Green gems. Red gems are equal to one hundred million jewels, one hundred Black gems, two hundred Clear gems, one thousand Cyan gems, ten thousand Orange gems, twenty thousand Yellow gems, or one hundred thousand Green gems. Violet gems are equal to ten billion jewels, one hundred Red gems, ten thousand Black gems, twenty thousand Clear gems, one hundred thousand Cyan gems, one million Orange gems, two million Yellow gems, or ten million Green gems. Gold Bars are equal to two trillion jewels, two hundred Violet gems, twenty thousand Red gems, two million Black gems, four million Clear gems, twenty million Cyan gems, two hundred million Orange gems, four hundred million Yellow gems, or one billion Green gems. Violet gems and Gold Bars are scarce and unlikely for most to have, and only Royalty has them to buy stuff, but that doesn't mean they aren't out in the country."

Wendy smiled glad to hear that the country here was able to do things similar to like that as Fiore, but she was surprised to hear about the money that is used in the Guerra Empire as well as how much each of them are. Especially the more expensive ones, but then again Rose was a Queen, so being wealthy was a given. 

"Spending money here isn't an issue," said Rose. "You can spend money; however, you want within reason unless you are building a structure. For example, I spend money sometimes at the bar or shops in town. This helps money circulate through the cities and towns before eventually returning in a full circle. You'll be able to get familiar with the towns and cities in time."

Wendy smiled as she heard Rose say that as she continued to look down at the capital of the Guerra Empire Shimmercall in awe and amazement. Amber appeared in thin air floating in the air while Solaria was using her wings.

"Hey there big sis, little sis," said Amber. "We're back."

"Welcome back, Amber, Solaria," said Rose smiling at her.

 _"Awe, and it's night time,"_ said Solaria displeased. _"I was so looking forward to sunbathing in the light."_

 _"_ You'll have plenty of time to do that, Solaria," said Amber.

Wendy turned to look at Solaria to see her appearance.

"So this is Solaria?" asked Wendy.

"Yup sure is," said Amber smiling.

"Did Luna look like that?" asked Wendy curiously.

 _"I did except for the color before I was turned into a half-vampire,"_ said Luna.

Wendy nodded her head before going back to looking down at Shimmercall.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Amber looking down at the Capital.

"Yeah, it's amazing," said Wendy smiling.

"It wasn't always like this," said Amber as Wendy looked at her curiously. "The Vampires used to live in poverty except for the Royal Family when Rose's father was head of the country. He was suppressing the people of the land with high taxes and starvation. The place was in ruins with people barely able to make a living, and some had to live out on the streets only to die when the sun came up. Those that dared speak out against him was killed on the spot or hung to die in brutality when the sun came up. The land wasn't so great at that time, and the city of Shimmercall was a lot smaller. There wasn't much blood around back in that time as all the blood was taken over by Rose's father leaving the Vampires unable to have any at all and it was forbidden for them to go out and seek any. Those that did suffered the same fate as those that dared speak out against him. Rose killed her father herself before taking over as the Queen of the Guerra Empire, giving the Vampires their freedom back. She turned what was a former shadow of Shimmercall, and other cities and towns into a paradise for the Vampires."

Wendy frowned as she heard that not liking it at all, but she was confused about one thing as she looked at Rose.

"If you didn't like your father, then why do you still have his last name?" asked Wendy.

"Sangre isn't her father's last name," said Amber as Wendy looked at her. "After her father was killed, Rose gave the name up completely before fetching herself a new last name."

"I could have easily taken the last name Heartfilia, but Jude didn't know anything about me," said Rose. "The only ones that did was Layla, Amber, and Mavis. Even when Amber was younger, she and I would talk to each other telepathically before we decided to go to the pass to see what it was like, but when we got there, we got caught up in the Great Divine War that broke out learning new magic in the process. Layla and Amber spoke with me after my father died trying to get me to take the Heartfilia last name, but I declined as it didn't suit me at all. Since I was a Half-Vampire, I knew I needed a name that suited me that had nothing to do with my father, so I fetched myself the name Sangre, which means blood in Spanish."

Wendy smiled glad to hear that as she didn't want to have the last name of someone that was mean to the Vampires. They all went back to looking down at the citizens of Shimmercall. The Vampires looked up at them, noticing their presence before waving at them, but Wendy, Rose, Luna, Amber, and Solaria could hear that they was curious as to who Wendy was. They all waved back at them, and the Vampires smiled before going on their way while some of the more younger ones waved more enthusiastically when they saw that. There was Vampire men, women, teens, and young kids that roamed around Shimmercall, but regardless of what they was, they was all petite looking no older then around thirteen years old in appearance.

"I should introduce myself to them," said Wendy.

"Don't worry about that," said Rose smiling. "You'll be introduced in due time when the coronation of you becoming Queen takes place." Rose then pointed at the blood garden at the castle before speaking. "Just off of that blood garden is the royal chamber and blood chamber, our personal living quarters. It's located on the tenth floor of the Castle and faces the town and Ishgar to the West. Now, as I promised after you became a Vampire." Rose put her hand on Wendy's ass under her dragon tail that came out under her dress and rubbed it. "What room you want to go to? The Throne Room, Royal Chamber, Blood Chamber, or Blood Garden?"

Wendy felt her pussy get wet as she heard and felt that, and Rose felt it as she looked at her, smiling. Wendy so wanted Rose to fuck her right now, and she could feel the heat in her pussy.

"Wait, where does Amber sleep?" asked Wendy curiously.

"My room is one of the many Grand Chambers on the fifth floor," said Amber. "That's where I spend my time with Solaria."

Wendy nodded her head at her as she looked down at the castle.

"Blood Garden," said Wendy wanting to experience having sex just like any other wild animal.

Rose, Wendy, Luna, Amber, and Solaria all disappeared before they reappeared standing in the Blood Garden in a grass area. Mavis also appeared with them as they appeared in the area. Wendy took a little while to look around, taking in the Blood Garden.

The bloodfall fell on the right and left sides of the Castle crashing into a trench below which lead it to the large blood lake at the core of the Blood Garden. From this large lake, Wendy can see that the blood flowed into the many small holes in it most likely the many tubes that ran throughout the Castle, making the walls look like blood vines. Wendy was sure that it didn't just go to that either as it most likely went to other things as well. Next to the overly large lake on the South and North was the two gardens that was filled with different shades of red flowers of different shades of red, and several red and pink cherry blossoms. At the core of the gardens was two blood fountains that sprayed blood into the air and a stone walkway led through the blood gardens with a central stone area where the blood fountains are at. Around and nearby, the blood fountain were benches to sit or lay on. It was like an overly large park, but the most interesting part was the trees that grew on top of the castle in the Blood Garden which was wide open to public view not that anyone could see the ground of the Blood Garden. They could, however, spot the trees even from ground level. Farther back passed the gardens of the North and South was a grassy field with red and pink cherry blossoms around in places. The Blood Garden was massive in size. Both fields themselves was large enough for Rose in her wolf form with room to spare, but then again most rooms was large enough to house her in her wolf form that Wendy saw so far including the hallways, library that she went to even though she wasn't sure about the other ones, Throne Room, and the Round Table Room. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" asked Mavis.

"Yeah, it's so amazing and beautiful," said Wendy.

Mavis, Amber, Rose, Luna, and Solaria all smiled in their own way as they heard that. Wendy turned to look at Rose as she could sense that her magic powers moved away from her. Rose was farther away across the grassy field before she started shifting as she changed into her colossal wolf form. When she was done, Wendy gasped and looked at her in surprise and awe.

The middle head of Rose's wolf form was a golden red while the right and left heads was pure white as snow. Her middle head had amethyst eyes while the left and right heads both had light blue. Other then the wolf canines that she had in the mouths there was also a set of vampire fangs similar to that of Luna. The majority of her body was covered with golden-red fur that glowed in the moonlight except for a part on her chest, her paws and hind feet, and the tip of her tails which was white. Her tails didn't resemble a wolf at all and more resembled that of Rose's vampire tail similar to that of Luna, but unlike Luna who had two tails, Rose had three tails. Along with this, Rose's wolf form had bat wings similar to Luna's even though she had levitation she could soar into the sky without it or hover in the air without having to beat her wings and to prove her point Rose started hovering into the air slightly without using her wings before landing back on the ground of the Blood Garden. Wendy wondered if Rose had wings in her normal form, but she didn't see any before now.

"She has bat wing in her normal form too if she chooses to use them," said Amber answering Wendy. "Do to her being a vampire she can also walk up walls and even walk across the ceiling in both forms. Just like Luna, Rose is half-vampire in her wolf form, but Luna doesn't have levitation, unlike Rose."

Wendy smiled glad to hear that then she shifted into her dragon form from what Rose told her. When she was finished, her dragon form was a little different then it previously was. Wendy was still a pink dragon similar to Grandeeney, but along with her dragon fangs, she also had vampire fangs identical to Rose and Luna. Her wings had changed and now sported bat wings instead of her original dragon wings she used to have. Her dragon tail was similar to that of her base form and was half-dragon and half-vampire. Her once brown eyes was now changed to brilliant blue. Other than that, there wasn't much difference between her old dragon form and her new dragon form. Just like Rose, Wendy found that she was capable of floating in the air off the ground without beating her wings, which she tested out before landing back in the Blood Garden.

Amber seemed to be impressed with Wendy's dragon form as she looked at it along with Solaria. Wendy looked up at Rose, who was a little farther away before she turned around, facing South as Rose was standing North. She lifted her dragon tail up, revealing her dragon pussy and ass to Rose. Rose noticed that Wendy's dragon pussy was puffy, and knew she was in heat, just like other animals. She could smell the hormones that she gave off and so could Amber, Luna, and Solaria. It was very common around them and their Wolveeds. It didn't take Rose long to know that Wendy was similar to her and Amber when it came to mating and breeding. Just like them, when Wendy is horny in her human form, she will also be in heat in her dragon form. Rose isn't in heat yet, but she isn't horny yet either. Due to Rose having both reproduction systems, she is unique among her kind. She can take care of her heat by getting off through her male reproduction system.

Rose would pounce on her and start humping her but giving her size compared to her; Rose walked over to her getting over her before crouching down until her underbelly touched the back of Wendy along with her wings then she started humping her like a dog while speaking telepathically. Luna and Solaria went over, getting underneath Wendy looking up near their hind legs wanting to see Rose's wolf penis inside of Wendy's pussy. Amber and Mavis just stood there with a smile as they watched.

 _"Oh yes, Wendy, that's it! I'm going to fuck that young wet dragon pussy! I'm going to breed you like a bitch! I'm going to knot you and pump you full of cum!"_ shouted Rose.

 _"Ah... mmmm... yes, Rose fuck my young wet dragon pussy! Breed me like a bitch! Knot me and pump me full of cum! Give me your wolf penis!"_ shouted Wendy.

It didn't take long for Rose to get horny as she humped Wendy like an animal. Once she got her penis in the right spot, she sent all of it inside of Wendy's dragon pussy even her bulbus glands up to her balls. Rose wasn't small by any standard, not even for a God Wolf her size. A male God Wolf if any wouldn't be able to compare as Rose was bigger and thicker than them, but it didn't just go to penis size either, it also went to her ball size too. Wendy growled, and tears filled her eyes from the pain only for a little while before the pain went away as her regeneration kicked in healing her. Due to Rose's size, Wendy's dragon belly was sporting a bulge from her penis. Rose had already started cumming after entering her, but she hasn't knotted her yet. It wasn't long later when Wendy felt Rose's wolf penis start getting bigger towards the base swelling inside her pussy.

 _"Ah... mmmm... oh Rose, yes! I can feel it! I can feel you getting bigger! I can feel you knotting me like a bitch! Aaaaah aaaah... mmmm mmm... yes yes yes, knot me, Rose!"_ shouted Wendy moaning.

 _"Oooooh... mmmm... Wendy, yes, yes, yes! I'm knotting you like a bitch! I'm breeding you!"_ shouted Rose.

Luna and Solaria moved out of the way, knowing that Rose would need to move soon. It wasn't long later when Rose completely knotted herself inside Wendy's dragon pussy. She had to bring her legs over Wendy while crouched down, so they was butt to butt and pussy to pussy. They stayed like this for a long time as Rose pumped cum into Wendy's dragon pussy. While they was breeding Wendy continued to growling moaning like a dragon in pleasure while Rose whimpered moaning like a wolf in pleasure. Luna and Solaria went back over to them before getting underneath Wendy looking up watching.

In Shimmercall, the vampires all smiled as they heard the whimpering and growling knowing they are going to have another Queen. They could see their Queen Rose's wolf form breeding with a dragon with vampire wings on top of the castle.

"About time she got someone," said a young vampire girl.

"It been a long time coming," said another young vampire girl next to her.

Vampires in the Guerra Empire was taught at a very surprisingly young age about breeding due to the sacrifices, dangers, and carnage that came with it, so even vampire kids as young as five knew about it. All they had to do now was wait for the coronation of their Queen.

Rose and Wendy stayed knotted and tied together from eight at night long after the sunset to midnight early morning the next day. Wendy's dragon belly expanded some from the large quantity of cum Rose pumped inside her over the four hours, which was different then ordinary wolves or animals. Rose was able to pull out of her before she went about licking her wolf penis, cleaning herself off with one of her heads while the other two looked at Wendy's dragon pussy. Rose was still horny even though her bulbus glads wasn't engorged anymore. Wendy continued to stand there as the excessive cum that Rose put inside her dripped out and onto the grass. When she has emptied her stomach of most of it Rose used her head to clean her pussy off making Wendy growl moaning like a dragon.

Rose then got over her again before crouching down and humping her until she was back inside of her dragon pussy even her bulbus glands up to her balls. Wendy's dragon belly was sporting a bulge from her penis again, and she growled, and tears filled her eyes from the pain for the second time only for a little while before it went away as her regeneration kicked in healing her. The reason for the pain was her regeneration completely healed her returning her back to a stay prior to Rose entering her the first time. Rose had already started cumming after entering her, but she hasn't knotted her yet. It wasn't long later when Rose began to knot Wendy, and she felt it as the base swelled inside of her pussy.

 _"Oh... mmmm... Rose, yes, yes, yes! I can feel it! I can feel you knotting me like a bitch! Aaaaaah aaaah... mmmm... mmmm... yes yes yes, knot me, Rose! Pump me with your wolf cum!"_ shouted Wendy moaning.

_"Ooooooh... mmmm... Wendy, my bitch, yes, yes, yes! I'm knotting you like a bitch! I'm breeding you! I'm fucking your amazing young dragon pussy! Aaaaaah aaaah... mmmm... oh yes, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy! Your... mmmm... aaaaah... young dragon pussy... ooooh ooooh... aaaah aaah... feels so good!"_

It wasn't long later when Rose completely knotted herself inside Wendy's dragon pussy for the second time. She had to bring her legs over Wendy while crouched down, so they was butt to butt and pussy to pussy. They stayed like this for a long time as Rose pumped cum into Wendy's dragon pussy. While they was breeding, Wendy continued to growling moaning like a dragon in pleasure while Rose whimpered moaning like a wolf in pleasure. Luna and Solaria went back over to them before getting underneath Wendy looking up watching.

Rose and Wendy stayed knotted and tied for the second time from midnight early morning the next day to four in the morning the same day. They was able to do this as they cleaned themselves off and went back to breeding before a minute passed. Wendy's dragon belly expanded some from the excessive cum that Rose pumped inside of her over the four hours. Rose was able to pull out of her before she went about cleaning herself off with one of her heads while the other two looked at Wendy's dragon pussy. Rose was still horny even after her second time even though her bulbus glands weren't engorged anymore. Wendy continued to stand there as the large amount of cum that Rose put inside her dripped out and onto the grass. When she has emptied her stomach of most of it Rose used her head to clean her pussy off making Wendy growl moaning like a dragon.

Rose then got over her for a third time before crouching down and humping her until she was back inside of her dragon pussy even her bulbus glands up to her balls. Wendy's dragon belly sported a bulge from her penis, and she growled, and tears filled her eyes from the pain for a third time only for a little while before it went away as her regeneration kicked in healing her. Rose had already started cumming after entering her, but she hasn't knotted her yet. It wasn't long later when Rose completely knotted herself inside of Wendy's dragon pussy for the third time. After that, Rose moved, so they was butt to butt and pussy to pussy. They stayed like this for a long time as Rose pumped cum into Wendy's dragon pussy. While they was breeding Wendy and Rose, both moaned in their own way like animals. Luna and Solaria continued to watch and move around underneath them as they breed in support of the two.

Rose and Wendy stayed knotted and tied the third time from four in the morning to eight in the morning the same day, and by this time the Vampires of Shimmercall went back to hibernating the day away making the once busy Capital silent. That was because the sun has come up already and the Vampires was busy sleeping the day away in dark areas. When the sun did come up during there time breeding, Wendy turned her head looking back at Rose to see her wolf fur glowing in the sunlight brilliantly. She also noticed that her dragon body was doing the same thing as well as Luna and Solaria's fur. She soon though turned her head back around as they continued breeding. Wendy's dragon belly expanded some from the excessive cum that Rose pumped inside of her over the four hours. Rose was able to pull out of her before she went about cleaning herself off with one of her heads while the other two looked at Wendy's dragon pussy. Rose was still horny even after her third time even though her bulbus glands weren't engorged anymore. Wendy continued to stand there as the large amount of cum that Rose put inside her dipped out and onto the grass. When she has emptied her stomach of most of it, Rose used her head to clean her pussy off, making Wendy moan like a dragon.

They went back to breeding again and breed from eight in the morning to noon, from noon to four in the afternoon, from four in the afternoon to eight at night, and by that time the Vampires of Shimmercall returned as the town became bustling once again. Rose was at this time busy cleaning herself off while looking at Wendy with her other heads. She was still horny even though her bulbus glands was not engorged. Wendy at this time was busy emptying her stomach from the excessive cum that Rose pumped into her young dragon pussy. When she was done, Rose cleaned her off with one of her heads, making Wendy moan like a dragon. They have already been at it for twenty-four hours one full day by this time.

Rose then got over her for the seventh time before she crouched down again and started humming her, but this time she was not lined up with her pussy at all. Instead, she was lined up with her ass. Wendy's dragon eyes widen as she felt that before she felt herself get wetter from the thought of having her wolf penis in her dragon ass.

 _"Oh yes, Wendy, that's it! I'm going to fuck that young dragon ass! I'm going to breed you like a bitch! I'm going to knot your ass and pump you full of cum!"_ shouted Rose.

 _"Ah... mmmm... yes, Rose fuck my young dragon ass! Breed me like a bitch! Knot my ass and pump me full of cum! Give me your wolf penis!"_ shouted Wendy.

Once she got her penis in the right spot, she sent all of it inside of Wendy's dragon ass even her bulbus glands up to her balls. Wendy growled, and tears filled her eyes from the pain only for a little while before the pain went away as her regeneration kicked in healing her. Wendy's dragon belly was sporting a bulge from her penis. Rose had already started cumming after entering her, but she hasn't knotted her yet. It wasn't long later when Wendy felt Rose's wolf penis start getting bigger towards the base swelling inside her ass.

 _"Aaaaah aaaah... mmmm mmm... oh god Rose, Rose, Rose, yes yes yes! I can feel it! I can feel you getting bigger in my dragon ass! I can feel you knotting my young dragon ass like a bitch! Aaaaah aaaah... mmmm mmm... yes yes yes, knot my ass, Rose! Pump me with your wolf cum!"_ shouted Wendy moaning.

 _"Oooooh... mmmm... Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, yes, yes, yes! I'm knotting you like a bitch! I'm knotting your young dragon ass! I'm fucking your amazing young huge dragon ass! Aaaaaah aaaah... mmmm... oh yes, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy! Your... mmmm... aaaaah... young huge dragon ass... ooooh ooooh... aaaah aaah... feels so good!"_ shouted Rose.

It wasn't long later when Rose completely knotted herself inside Wendy's dragon ass. She had to bring her legs over Wendy while crouched down, so they was butt to butt and pussy to pussy. They stayed like this for a long time as Rose pumped cum into Wendy's dragon ass. While they was breeding, Wendy continued to growling moaning like a dragon in pleasure while Rose whimpered moaning like a wolf in pleasure. Luna and Solaria went back over to them before getting underneath Wendy looking up watching.

Rose and Wendy stayed knotted and tied the seventh time from eight at night after the sunset to midnight early morning the next day. Wendy's dragon belly expanded some from the excessive cum that Rose pumped inside of her over the four hours. Rose was able to pull out of her before she went about cleaning herself off with one of her heads while the other two looked at Wendy's dragon ass. Rose was still horny even after her seventh time even though her bulbus glands weren't engorged anymore. Wendy continued to stand there as the large amount of cum that Rose put inside her dipped out and onto the grass. When she has emptied her stomach of most of it, Rose used her head to clean her ass off, making Wendy moan like a dragon.

They went back to breeding again and breed from midnight to four in the morning, from four in the morning to eight in the morning, from eight in the morning to noon, from noon to four in the afternoon, and from four in the afternoon to eight at night and by that time the vampires of Shimmercall returned again as the town became bustling once more. Rose was at this time busy cleaning herself off while looking at Wendy with her other heads. She was still horny even though her bulbus glands was not engorged. Wendy at this time was busy emptying her stomach from the excessive cum that Rose pumped into her young dragon pussy. When she was done, Rose cleaned her off with one of her heads, making Wendy moan like a dragon. They have already been at it for forty-eight hours two full day by this time.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter ten of The Vampire Queen. I do hope you like it. This chapter was pretty interesting to see for the most part even if you ignore the lemon in it, but other than that it was pretty straight forward showing what went on with Rose and Wendy after they left. This is only the start of some of the stuff that goes on after the war took place, but there is still more that will need to be gone through. Now, most of you are probably like how the heck can they mate like that considering dragon's lay eggs. Now keep in mind they are both not original animals for one and two this is a fanfiction so might as well deal with it. Besides who said that Dragon Slayers who turn into a Dragon could not mate the same way as humans and wolves? Not to mention the world of Earthland is filled with much magic. Take August for an instant he was conceived by Mavis and Zeref even though they never had intercourse. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Vampire Queen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail characters, or any music if any, but I do own the idea of the story and my OCs.


End file.
